Love, Pain, and the Whole Crazy Thing
by TeamEmmett001
Summary: Sequal to My Fearless Bella. "I would never think about leaving you. I love you too much." Emmett promised. Emmett and Bella face tough decisions as they start their life off together. Will their problems tear them apart, or make them stronger? OOC. R&R!
1. Frustration

**If you haven't read My Fearless Bella yet I advise that you do before you start reading this one, it will help you understand A LOT of thing:)**

**I already think that I am going to like this story better than the first one. It was easier to write and I enjoyed it a lot more.**

**Hope you like???**

* * *

**BPOV - Two years after the wedding**

"Emmett? Where is the beach bag?" I asked from the open window of our pop-up camper. Alice and Rose were going to take Nathan and Sydney down to go swimming at the lake, while I stayed and made dinner at the campsite.

"I don't know." He called.

"Thanks." I whispered, not loud enough for anyone to hear.

I watched Emmett pick up Nate, then pick up Sydney and sit them on his lap.

"Now, kids." He started off.

"EMMETT!" Rosalie shouted before he could say anything else. "Don't you be telling my daughter any of your stories!" She yelled and threw a half blown up float his way. He threw it back at her and laughed.

"Ah hah. Found it." I said to myself. I packed the bag with a couple of towels and juice boxes for the kids, then went outside and handed it to Emmett.

"Thanks." He said and I nodded. Victoria, who was sitting at the table playing with her and Edward's newly adopted baby, gave me a questioning glance, asking what was going on. I just shook my head and walked back inside.

"Bye Mommy!" I heard a little voice say. I looked at the door and saw Nathan waving goodbye. I smiled and waved.

I watched as they drove away in Alice's Porsche, and then got back to work. I was interrupted not ten minutes later by Victoria coming in with Nick, asleep in his carrier.

"I still can't get over how much that baby sleeps." I said with a smile.

"Yeah, lucky us right?" She laughed. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes, and then she started in.

"Bella?" She asked.

"Hmm." I replied, not really paying attention as I put sauce on the steaks.

"What is going on with you and Em?" she asked. I stopped for a fraction of a second, but then got back to work, hoping that she didn't notice.

"Nothing." I said.

"Bella, are you seriously going to sit there and lie right to my face?" She asked angrily. "I haven't seen you guys touch or kiss or anything in over a month!"

"It's nothing." I said again.

"Bella!" She yelled.

"Shh, you'll wake Nick up." I said and she sunk into the chair.

"I'm sorry. It's just the reason all of us came here was to try to give you guys some time to yourself. We thought you both were working too much and that you needed a break. We are all worried about you." She said sadly.

"You guys don't need to worry about us." I said quietly.

"Bella, we are your best friends." She said. "Of course we are going to worry."

"Edward was like freaking out the other night, he was convinced that Emmett had hit you or something and that is why you wouldn't touch him anymore." She laughed slightly, hoping that it wasn't true.

"OH! No! Emmett would never hit me." I said. She sighed in relief. She looked at me and I could feel the lump in the back of my throat growing bigger.

"Then what is it Bella?" She asked. "I'm not trying to get into your business or anything, but…"

"Then don't say anything else about it!" I snapped at her. I walked out the door and handed Jasper, Jacob, and Edward the steaks to start grilling, then I turned and started walking towards the road.

"Bella?" Victoria called as she ran after me.

"What?" I said as I turned around.

"I'm sorry." She said softly. "It was not my place to go and start asking you about your life." She smiled sadly.

"I think he is cheating on me." I sighed, giving up on her interrogation.

"WHAT?!" she yelled.

"Shh." I hissed. I turned back around and walked back into our camper, we couldn't leave the baby alone. Victoria followed, of coarse.

"Why do you say that?" She asked, once we were back inside.

"We haven't had sex in a month." I said.

"Holy hell. I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Yeah, and the last three times we did try, he didn't… well… you know." I said softy and she giggled.

"This isn't funny!" I cried.

"I know Bella, I'm sorry. It's not funny. It just the thought of Emmett not being able to…" She laughed and then threw her hand over her month, apologizing with her eyes for laughing again.

"I know." I sighed.

"But still, have you even talked to him about it?" She said, trying to contain her laughter.

"I tried, once." I said.

"And." She gestured for me to go on.

"He like lashed out on me. I've never seen him so mad in my life." I sobbed. "I never tried to talk about it after that, I never want to see him like that again."

"Awe, honey. I'm sorry." she said and put her hand on my arm. "It's gonna be ok."

**EMPOV**

"Damn those things smell good." I said as I walked back up from taking a piss in the woods.

"There almost done." Edward said.

"Listen, man. We gotta talk." Jasper said.

"Yeah." Jacob said.

"Are you cheating on Bella?" Edward asked, straight out.

"NO!" I cried surprised.

"Well she thinks you are." Jacob said. "We heard her and Victoria talking."

"Fuck." I whispered. "What else did you hear?"

"That you can't finish what you start." Jacob laughed.

"You son of a bitch! That is between me and my wife!" I yelled.

"Hey, hey. Children. Just calm down." Jasper said as he took the steaks off the grill.

"What's the matter?" Victoria asked as she stepped out of the camper with Nick. Bella following behind her.

"Nothing." I growled. I got up, passed by the girls and slammed the door of the camper.

"Fuck." I muttered again.

**BPOV**

"What's going on?" I asked as I watch the camper door slam.

"Nothing." Jacob laughed. "Go _help_ your husband for once." he chuckled and walked off towards his campsite.

"Jake, stop being such an ass." Victoria yelled at him and handed the baby off to Edward.

"Seriously." Edward said.

"Here you go Bella, I'm going to go to the beach and tell everyone dinner is ready." Jasper said and handed me the cooked food. We all three watched him get on the four wheeler and drive off.

"Well… where going to go put this little guy down in his bed. We'll be back in a few." Vic said and practically dragged Edward to their RV across the street.

I chuckled to myself. They obviously were trying to give Emmett and I some alone time to talk. I walked over to the table and set the food down, then stepped into the camper silently.

I saw Emmett leaned over, his back towards me, both hands on the counter. I closed the small space between and took a big risk. I wrapped my arms around his waste, one of my hands grabbing his crotch.

I watched his hands as they gripped the counter tightly and heard a low, deep groan escape from within him.

"I'm not cheating on you." He whispered as I felt him hardening.

"Why didn't you. . ." I strayed off.

"I don't know Bella. I just wasn't feeling right at all that week. I know it sounds weird, but I just didn't want sex at all." he sighed and turned to looked at me. "Remember, the next week was when I had the flu. I think I was getting sick and my body just wasn't up for it."

"Oh." I said surprised. I never thought I would here him say that he didn't want sex.

"I'm sorry, for yelling at you. And for everything else." He wiped a stray hair away from my face and put it behind my ear.

"I just thought you were mad at me for not…yeah." He chuckled. "And then when you didn't talk to me, or touch me at all, it kinda pissed me off, that's why I got so mad when you asked me about it."

"I guess the last month I just drowned myself in work so I didn't have to deal with it." He said softly.

"So are we just supposed to go back to the way we were two months ago?" I asked sadly.

"Great make up sex?" He offered and I giggled. Then I hugged him, it felt good.

"True. But what about our nosy ass friends?" I asked. "What are we going to tell them?"

"Let them believe what ever they want?" He said and kissed me. I still had a hold of his crotch, so I started rubbing him through his shorts.

"We can't do this hear?" He said and pulled away.

"Why?" I demanded. He jumped once and the whole camper shook furiously.

"So." I said with a smirk.

"Damn baby." He said and attacked me. "I have missed you so much." He growled and pulled aside my bikini top.

"Wait. Wait. Wait." I said, out of breath. "Is this your first time since…" I asked and he understood what I meant.

He shook his head and smiled. "Didn't you recognize that the showers I took got a whole lot longer?" He laughed.

I giggled. "I love you." I smiled and started kissing him again. I started unzipping his pants and he quickly pulled my bathing suit bottom down. There was no way this was going to be gentle.

"Mommy! Daddy!" I heard. We both froze.

"Fuck." I whispered.

"Go away." He growled and I slapped his shoulder, telling him to be quiet.

We heard Alice and Rose getting out of the car. Then Jasper laughing. I started to pull my bathing suit up and Emmett stopped me.

"What are you doing?" I whispered. He held his hand up for me to wait.

"Jasper!" He called. I looked at him shocked. "Why don't you take the kids over to see Edward and Victoria for a little while?" He said through the camper.

"Why, the food is already here. And they are hungry." Jasper protested.

Emmett growled angrily again and we watched as the door knob started turning. "JASPER! Get the damn kids out of here! Now!" He yelled. I heard Nathan whimper as we listened to him run away from the door.

"Oh." He said as he slowly started to understand. Alice and Rose laughed.

"Frustrated?" I giggled after they left. He looked down at me and started laughing.

"Very" he admitted.

"Well, you know your going to have to apologize to the kids." I said.

"I know." He sighed and started kissing me again.

"Fuck me." I moaned as I jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waste.

"God I've missed hearing that." He said.

* * *

**So, I know it doesn't really sound like Emmett to yell at his own kid like that, but he will apologize. I promise. **

**If you have never been camping before, I know a lot of this chapter you aren't going to be able to understand, and I'm sorry. But if you have any questions. Just pm or review me and I will be happy to answer them.**

**Comments? Questions? All's you have hit that center button down there that is marked "review" and write what ever your heart desires! :)**

* * *


	2. Trying Again

**Wow. You guys make me feel loved. lol I have gotten over 60 story alerts already and not to mention many reviews.**

**I feel like I need to clear some things up before I write any more, so here it goes. **

**Just like in the last story, everyone is human. **

**Bella and Emmett are married and have been for two years. Bella is 24 and Emmett is 26. Anthony(aka Nathan) is 4 and a half years old. **

**Rose and Jacob got married sometime in between the two years from the wedding until now. They are both the same age, 24. They have a daughter, Syndey who is two years old. **

**Edward and Victoria got married sometime between the two year block from when the baby was born and the wedding. Edward is 27 and Victoria is 26. Earlier in My Fearless Bella, Victoria found out she couldn't have anymore kids. So recently they adopted a little boy named Nick. He is about ten weeks old.**

**Alice and Jasper got married before Edward and Victoria. Jasper is 26 and Alice is 24.**

**I feel a lot better now, and I hope I clear up some confusion. **

**Also, Like I said before. I think I am going to enjoy writting this story a whole lot more than My Fearless Bella, therefore I will be updating more. Hopefully every night or every two nights.**

**OH! And P.S. I don't own anything dealing with twilight. All the characters, names, etc. belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**Ooo. Dang. Sorry. I just reconized how much I wrote. lol I'm gonna let you get to reading now. Enjoy:)**

**BPOV**

"Ready for round two?" Emmett asked thirty minutes later. He pulled me closer to him, letting me know that he was already hard again.

"We have to go feed everyone." I sighed.

"Why?" He whined.

"I'm sorry." I said and leaned down to kiss him, and then put his boxers in his hand.

"We have all night." I reminded him.

"Not with Nate sleeping in here." he said.

"Well, there is a lake." I laughed and wiggled my eyebrows at him.

"Fuck Bella." He moaned. I giggled and started walking out of the camper.

"Hold on there gorgeous." He called.

"What?" I asked happily. He pulled me into his arms and I smiled.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I said.

"Lets go." He said and slapped my ass. I squeaked and he laughed.

**EMPOV**

"Where the hell is the food?" I asked. Bella and I had walked out of the camper, after having the best sex of my life, and there was no food on the table.

"I don't know." She said. We looked around and didn't see anybody. It was like the place was dead.

"Oh well. Nobody is here. Lets go get it on." I said and picked Bella up, heading back into the camper.

"Emmett!" She cried surprised. I laughed, but didn't put her down.

"Fine. They're probably across the street. Come on." I sighed and walked back outside.

I grabbed the keys to my four wheeler off the table.

"Ooo. Can I drive. Please. Baby. Please." She begged.

"Sure." I said. I let her down and she kissed me, grabbed the keys from my hands, and ran to the thing. I laughed as she waved for me to hurry up.

I got on behind her, but felt her ass against me.

"Maybe I should walk." I said nervously.

"No. You are not leaving me for the rest of the night." She smiled. I growled in anticipation and she sped off, going over to Edward and Victoria's campsite.

**BPOV**

"Hey you guys." Emmett boomed as he walked over to the table where everyone had just started eating.

"Bout time." Jasper said.

"Yeah." Edward laughed.

"Hey. Jasper. I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier." Emmett apologized.

"I understand." He said seriously and everyone laughed.

We both sat down at the table. Emmett sat down by Nathan, who scouted away from him.

"Awe. Come on Nate. I'm sorry buddy." He said sincerely.

"You yelled at me daddy, and I didn't do anything wrong. That's not right." he cried.

"I'm sorry buddy." Emmett said again.

"I'm still mad at you." Nathan said as he crossed his arms.

"Well what can I do to make it up to you?" Emmett asked, while we all continued eating.

"Answered my question?" Nathan asked.

"Sure. Anything. Shoot." Emmett said as he took a big bight of his hamburger.

"We're you and mommy having sex?" He asked. I dropped my fork and Emmett choked on his hamburger. The whole table grew silent.

"Where did you hear that word?" Emmett asked, gasping for breath as he tried to swallow his food. I grabbed his hand, trying to calm him down.

"Well, you have only yelled at me like that one other time in my life. And after you did I heard mommy yell a sentence that had that word in it." He said quietly. "She also said fuck a few minutes after that." He added.

_Why does this kid have to be so smart?_

I heard Alice giggling at the other side of the table. I blushed and then looked back at Emmett, his face was as red as the shirt he was wearing.

"Come on." He said. He picked up Nathan and threw him over his shoulder. Then started walking towards Edward and Victoria's RV.

"Emmett?" I asked. I looked at Alice and she nodded. I got up from the table and followed Emmett.

**EMPOV**

"Come on." I said to Nathan and picked him up, heading for the RV. I wanted to talk to him, but didn't want to make a scene in front of our friends. I faintly heard Bella call my name in the background as I walked inside.

I sat him down and he looked like he was getting ready to cry.

"Nathan. . ." I started off, but stopped when I looked at his face.

"How do I do this?" I whispered to myself. How do I tell my four year old son that sex and fuck are not words that he should be saying?

The door opened just then and Bella walked in. I mouthed help and she nodded her head.

"Nathan. Those words you just used, they are grown up words." Bella said as she sat down on the other side of Nate. "You are not supposed to say them."

"But what do they mean?" He asked innocently.

"Anthony." I warned.

"We will tell you when you are older ok." Bella said.

"But…" Nathan started.

"SON!" I yelled. "Enough!"

Okay." he whimpered.

"So you know not to say those words ever again right?" I asked. He nodded.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you alright." I said. He nodded again. He leaned into me and I hugged him gently.

"I love you Daddy." He said.

"I love you too son." I whispered and then smiled at Bella, who had tears in her eyes.

"Go finish your dinner." I told him and he jumped off the couch and ran out the door.

"Amazing. isn't he?" I asked Bella.

"Yep." She smiled and kissed me. "Do you want another one?" I heard her ask quietly.

"What?!" I asked surprised.

"Do you want another baby?" She asked again.

"Bella…" I started off. But she stopped me with a giving me a kiss.

"No. It was just a question. I didn't mean to upset you." She said.

"Baby girl. Look at me." I said and held her chin up. "I'm not upset. You just took me by surprise, that's all. If you want another baby, we can try." I said.

"Are you sure?" She asked. I nodded.

"Well, how about we just stop trying to not have a baby?" She asked. "You know, so we don't get our hopes up?"

"Ok, but that is pretty much like trying." I laughed and she shrugged.

"True." She giggled and then kissed me again. I adjusted myself so I was laying over her. I knew there was no way that she would ever even think about doing anything here, but it was worth a shot. About thirty seconds later she started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"How did that boy here us?" she laughed. I just shook my head and got up off of her.

"Hey, Em. Remember what I told you in the doctor's office that time?" She asked. I looked at her confused.

"It's not polite to point? Remember?" She giggled and I looked down at my pitched tent. I laughed and she got up off the couch.

"If you weren't so god damn sexy…" I moaned and she kissed me.

"Lets go finish what left of our dinner and then get Nate to bed ok?" She asked. "Then you can have your way with me." she giggled and went outside, swaying her hips on purpose the whole way there.

* * *

**Before you say anything, she is NOT going to get pregnant right away. I think they need some time to be regular 20 something year olds and live their life before they take on the challenge of another baby.**

**Also. I'm sorry for any mistakes I make with my writting. I try to get all the huge mistake, but I sometimes miss a few of the minor ones, nobody is perfect, sorry. If there is something that you think that I need to fix, or that isn't right, Pm me and I will check it out.**

**So, now that is out of the way, did you like it? Would you like to tell me how much you liked/disliked it in a review. Please? lol**

**:)**

* * *


	3. Bite Me

**Not very much to say, just that I hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

**BPOV**

I walked into Jasper and Alice's tent. Alice was still outside with everybody else, but Jasper had already gone to bed.

I jumped on top of him and straddled my legs around his waist. He was started at first, but then he smiled at me.

"Mmm. Bella. Does Emmett know you're here???" He asked as he rubbed his hands up and down my legs.

"Yes! Your horny jackass!" I yelled and got off of him. "Alice must not be giving you any?" I said.

"No. She is, I was just messing around." He said and sat up on his elbows.

"Really?" I asked and looked and his hard on.

"Eh. She hasn't given me any tonight, not yet." He chuckled. I shook my head and shuddered in disgust.

"What?" He asked. "You're the one who has a husband that yelled at me today because you guys were going at it and you didn't want you four year old son to walk in on you." He said.

I giggled and he was the one to shudder this time. "Actually that is what I'm here about." I led on.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Will you go to our camper and watch Nate for us?" I asked him and his eyes grew big.

"Are you serious?" He asked. "You guys can't wait until like morning or something?" He asked.

"I can get somebody else to do it." I offered and started to get up.

"No, Bella. I'm sorry. I'll go." He said and got up to put some pants on.

"Eww. Jazz. Are serious?" I asked. He didn't have _anything_ on.

"What? It's hot out here?" He laughed.

"Gross." I said and climbed out of the tent.

"Hey Alice! Guess what? I just saw your man's dick. No wonder you've stayed with him for this long." I grinned as I walked over to everyone sitting at the campfire.

"What!" She screamed.

"Yeah, he didn't have any pants on." I laughed.

"Eww." Emmett said.

"Exactly what I said." I giggled and went to go sit on his lap.

Jasper stepped out of the tent with his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry Ali," he said.

"It's ok. I think Bella is just jealous that Emmett isn't from Texas," she laughed.

"What?" Emmett asked confused.

"You know everything is bigger in Texas," Alice laughed at him.

"Oh honey! You wanna compare? I bet his isn't half as big as mine!" Emmett challenged.

"Psst, Alice," Jasper whispered. She looked at him. "Don't compare. I'll lose," He said to her.

"What?" Alice asked surprised and then looked at me. I nodded my head, agreeing with Jasper.

"Yeah... Umm… I've seen Emmett in the showers at football practice." Jasper said. Emmett burst out laughing, so did Edward and Jacob.

"Lucky Bella." Alice whispered to herself. I giggled and wiggled my ass into Emmett lap, which turned immediately hard.

"Time to go," Emmett said quickly.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Time to go. We have to go. Time to go." He said as he gathered up our stuff quickly.

"What the fuck Emmett. Are you on crack or something?" Edward asked.

"If you consider crack Bella's. . . you know. Then yes. I am on crack." He said.

"Eww," Edward said, not expecting that answer at all.

I just giggled and grabbed Emmett's hand as he dragged me to the four-wheeler.

"Jasper! Don't forget to go watch Nate!" I yelled as we drove off.

**EMPOV**

I drove Bella down to the beach. It was pitch black. Perfect.

"Baby making time!" I said and picked her up so she was on my back.

"I'm still on the pill, but whatever." I heard her laugh. I ran her down to the beach and didn't even stop at the water.

"EMMETT!" She yelled at me and I finally stopped at her ankles so that she could take her cloths off before they got wet.

"Fuck." I said when I saw her naked body in the moonlight.

"You have said that a lot today." She giggled and jumped into my arms.

"Well it's all I have been thinking about." I admitted.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yes. Of course, you were amazing today." I smiled and kissed down her neck as we got deeper into the water.

"Yeah, well. I hadn't had sex in a month." She said.

"You didn't…?" I asked.

"No." She said quietly.

"Awe. Baby. I'm so sorry." I said and smothered her with kisses all over her body.

"It's ok. I dealt with it. I guess." She said softly.

"Hey. Hey. What's the matter?" I asked when I heard the break in her voice.

"I thought you were going to leave me." She said quietly.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. We should have worked it out. I will never deny you of anything for that long again." I promised. "And I would never ever even think about leaving you. I love you too much." She kissed me passionately. I moaned and she smiled as she kissed her way down my chest, going under water in the process.

**BPOV**

"Sarah! Come here! Look at this." I heard a stranger's voice say.

"What?" Somebody else called. I heard footsteps and then a gasp. "Holy shit!" The second voice said. "Look at the size of that thing."

I opened my eyes. I looked around and we were still on the beach. Naked. I slapped Emmett's chest and he snapped up.

"What the fuck baby?" He asked. "Oh. Hi." He said as he saw the two teenage girls looking at his dick.

I covered up as best I could and ran to the four-wheeler. Emmett, who didn't even bother to try and put on any cloths, followed after me.

"Bye." He called as he sped off. I giggled into his neck.

**EMPOV**

Last night was amazing.

Two teenage girls had caught Bella and me on the beach at six this morning; lets just hope they didn't report us. We had gone back to the camper and kicked Jasper out, who wasn't to happy that he had to stay the whole night, after we had each gotten a shower.

I now sat on one of the beds in the camper as I watched Bella get dress.

It was the Fourth of July, so she put on a red and a navy blue swimsuit. She looked one more time over to the other side of the camper where we had closed the curtains so that in case Nathan woke up, he wouldn't see anything.

"It's fine." I assured her. After all, it was only seven in the morning.

She put on a blue tank top and a pair of white shorts. Then slipped on red flip-flops.

When she was done, she brushed her teeth. Did her hair and what little make-up she wore. Then she threw away her birth control pills. I smiled brightly at her and she bounced over to me.

"I love this holiday." She laughed quietly and kissed me.

"You always have." I said and picked her up on my lap. I let my hands linger on her waist as I kissed her. I started to move so that I was on top of her.

"Nathan." She whispered. I looked over at the still closed curtains, and then I closed the curtains that were used to cover our bed space.

"Emmett." She hissed and started to move away.

"Baby, come on. He isn't going to wake up. I can be quiet." I pleaded with her.

"I can't." She argued.

"You can bite can't you?" I asked her.

"Yes? Why?"

"Every time you want to scream, moan, etc. Bite me." I said and she laughed at me.

"What?" I asked seriously.

"Emmett, come on." She laughed.

"It has worked before." I reminded her of the time that we had sex, twice, at the movies one night.

"That was different, the only other people there were some old couple and they were in the very front row." She said. "This is our son we are talking about here."

"Baby. Please. Please." I wined. She smiled and pulled me over to her.

"I love it when you beg." She giggled and started to untie the swim trunks that I had put on. I unsnapped her buttons of the short and she bit my unclothed shoulder. I growled softly in both pain and pleasure.

I slowly pulled my trunks down and she bit me again.

"Bella? Emmett?" Alice's voice called as we heard her walking up to the door.

"Do they ever leave us alone?" I hissed and got up to put on my pants. The door opened and Bella quickly put on her shorts.

"Hold on Alice!" I called through the curtains. I waited for Bella to button her shorts and then opened them.

Alice looked at us with her eyebrows raised. Then she grabbed both of our hands and dragged us outside. We looked at her as she shut the door.

"You guys were seriously getting ready to have sex with your son in there with you?!" She yelled.

"We were not." Bella said.

"Well then why does Emmett have a boner? And why is half of your shirt off?" She asked furious.

"Oops." Bella giggled and fixed her shirt. I grabbed her and put her in front of me. Alice didn't need to see what was going on down there.

"Yeah. That's what I thought." Alice growled.

"He's asleep." I offered hoping that would make her less mad.

"So what! He can still hear you?!" She snapped. "Did that situation at the table not teach you anything last night?" she asked.

"Well" Both Bella and I said at the same time.

"I seriously think you two need to get your priorities set. Your son comes first and then your sex life. Not the other way around." She said sternly and then started to walk away.

I pulled Bella closer to me and started to kiss her ear when Alice turned around again.

"Oh, and Emmett?" She called. I stood straight up again and looked at her.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Your neck is bleeding." She said disgusted and stormed off.

* * *

**What did you think? I hope it wasn't too weird having the kid in the camper with them. lol**

**A special thanks to my new Beta reader, drcullenssexynurse76.**

**If I get a lot of reviews, I will update tomorrow:)**


	4. Shattered Dreams

**This was a difficult chapter for me to write. Not because I couldn't come up with any ideas, but because of what is going on in this chapter. I would say enjoy, but it doesn't sound right. You'll see why.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Get the life jacket." I yelled at Emmett. We had rented a big houseboat type thing to go out on the lake for the holiday.

"Why, I will save you?" He said with a big cheesy grin.

"For Nathan dumb ass." I laughed.

"You guys ready?" Jacob yelled as he pulled up in his pick up truck. We both nodded. I grabbed our stuff and Emmett, Nate, and I climbed in the back with everybody else.

"Mommy. Look at the baby!" Sydney cried to Rosalie. I laughed at her and then smiled at Victoria, who was sitting with Nick in the cab of the truck.

"She talks really good for being only two years old." I commented Victoria.

"I know. It's unbelievable." She said in awe. "Jacob's dad helps her a lot whenever we go up to visit him."

I felt as Emmett lay his head on my shoulder and closed his eyes to rest. I leaned my back onto his chest and smiled slightly at the contact. I heard Alice clear her throat and Emmett's head shot up.

He took one of his hands and cover Nathan's eyes, made sure that Sydney wasn't looking and then he flicked her off. After that he went right back to position we were in before.

We were to the dock in less than fifteen minutes. We all loaded the boat with food, coolers and everything else we needed.

"Alright kids. Do you want to go potty before we get on the boat?" Rosalie asked. I handed Nathan off to her.

"I'll go too." Alice said and I watched as they walked to the small bathhouse on the other side of the parking lot.

As soon as they were out of hearing range Emmett started in.

"Jasper, you better tell your bitch of a wife to mind her own damn business." He warned. "I like Alice and everything, but fuck. PMS much?"

"I know. I'm sorry. She has been like that all morning." Jasper sighed and ran his fingers through his blonde locks. "She wouldn't even kiss me."

"Sucks for you." I said and he smirked at me.

Emmett found a seat at the front of the boat and pulled me onto his lap.

"Baby. I'm sorry. I know she is your best friend and all but, she is being a real bitch." He whispered in my ear.

"It's okay." I said sleepily. That long night was starting to catch up with me.

"Lets go!" Nathan and Sydney said as they jumped on the boat together.

"Wow. Kids. Life jackets." Emmett called and gestured for Nathan to come put his on. I watched the cute father son moment and then I laid sleeping back into Emmett's arms.

"I love you." He said in my ear.

"Mmhmm." I said quietly as I drifted off to sleep.

**EMPOV**

Bella fell asleep before we even got out on the water.

The guys, and even Victoria, took turns driving the boat as each person had their own turn at knee boarding, skiing, or tubing.

After a couple of hours, we stopped in a cove for the kids to go to the bathroom and swim.

"Hey beautiful. Wake up. Come swimming with us." I said into Bella ear. She smiled and stretched, then opened her eyes to look at me. I helped her into a life jacket and then jumped in with her off the side of the boat.

"Holy Hell. That's cold!" Bella yelled.

"What did you expect?" Edward asked as he jumped in.

"Mommy, I don't wanna jump." Nathan called.

"It's ok buddy." I said to him. "I'll catch you." I opened my arms and he jumped in. He laughed and played for a little while with us, but then got cold so he went back on the boat.

"Do you want me and Bella to come up there so you two can have a chance to swim?" I asked Vic and Rose. Both of them shook their head no and said thank you.

"Baby making time?" I whisper into Bella's ear and she giggled.

"Here? Are you serious?" She laughed at me like it was a joke.

"Oh. I'm dead serious." I said and pulled her closer to me, showing her that I meant it.

"How in the hell? The water is freezing!" She laughed quietly.

"I'm gifted." I chuckled and kissed her neck slowly.

"Jasper? Are you ready to go?!" Alice yelled off to boat as she was looking at us together. Jasper was currently having a water fight with Edward and Jacob.

"No. We have only been out here for like twenty minutes." He called back and splashed both of the guys again.

"Well, I'm ready to go." She said.

"What the heck Alice." Bella said and I slipped one of my hands down her pants.

"Bella. I'm sick of your PDA alright!" She snapped.

"And I'm sick of your attitude. Can't you just be happy for us?" Bella asked. I watched her bite the inside of her lip, so that she didn't scream as I entered two fingers into her.

"I thought that was the reason we all were here, was so that Emmett and I could have some alone time and get things back to the way they used to be," Bella added, a little too quiet.

Bella looked at me, asking me to stop what I was doing down there and let go. I back away slightly, but still kept a hold of her.

"Please, we were all just sick of you two whining." She yelled.

Bella looked at Rose and Victoria. "Is that true."

"No Bella, of coarse not. We want to see you happy." Victoria said.

"Yeah, what is your problem Alice?" Rosalie asked.

"My problem is those two." She said and pointed to Bella and I. "You take your whole life for granite. It's like your life is perfect. You have this amazing family and all these beautiful things and you aren't even grateful for them. Alls you are grateful for is sex!" She yelled.

"Alice! There's kids here!" I shouted.

"You guys don't seem to care so why should I?" She asked.

"Ok. Ok." Bella said as she climbed on the boat. "Why don't we just calm down. Maybe go to shore a little while and have lunch?" Bella suggested.

"Fine!" Alice shouted.

"Fine." Bella agreed.

**BPOV**

There was something going on with Alice. She wasn't here normal perky self, she was being a total bitch and I wanted to know why.

"Can I talk to you???" I said as we pulled up to the dock. Alice huffed, but got off of the boat and followed me.

"What is up with you today? I don't think I have ever seen you like this?" I asked as we walked into the bathrooms.

"I'm divorcing Jasper," she said quietly.

"What? Why?" I asked frantically.

"I thought I was pregnant." She said.

"Really Alice! That's great…wait? Thought?" I said.

"Yeah. Thought." She sighed and leaned up again the counter top. "But this morning, I got a call from my doctor, saying that I…I…" She broke into sobs before finishing her sentence. I walked over to her and she hugged me tightly.

"Wait? I don't understand?" I questioned. "You're divorcing him because you can't have children?"

She nodded her head slowly and looked up at me. "He needs a fair chance to have kids of his own. Bella, I don't want to hold him back. He will probably end up hating me anyway once he finds out."

"Alice Whitlock!" I yelled. She jumped back because of the tone in my voice. "That man out there loves you with every bone in his body! He would do anything in the world for you! I have never seen anything like you two. You are perfect. There is no way that he would ever hate you!"

"You didn't see the look on his face when I told him that I was late Bella. He was so excited." She sobbed. "He even went out and bought this little John Deere shirt thing," she laughed as she wiped away the falling tears.

"Alice. Honey. There are other ways. Look at Edward and Victoria." I pointed out.

"Bella. That is different. Edward knew what he was getting himself into when he married Vic, and he was fine with it." She whispered. "Jasper and I had no idea. He dreamed he was going to have a family some day; I can't take that dream away from him Bella. I just can't."

"It will be ok. There's fertility drugs, what did the doctor say about that?" I asked, hoping. She just shook her head no.

"Awe. Ali. I so sorry." I comforted.

"Look at me." She said laughing as she say her reflection in the mirror. She wiped away her tears and tried fixing her make-up the best that she could.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch to you and Emmett all day." She said quietly, looking down at the floor. "It's just to see you two so happy and with Nate." She said and looked up at me. At that moment I remembered what me and Emmett had decided on last night.

"Alice…" I started off.

"What?" She asked, still you in the mirror.

"Can I tell you something and you not get mad?" I asked.

"Bella?" She caution. "What did you do?"

"No. It's nothing like that?" I laughed. "It's more of what I'm, or we I should say, are trying to do?"

"Emmett and I are trying for another baby." I said really fast and then heaved out a sigh of relief.

"Oh." She said.

"I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you last tonight, but now that this came up, I feel so bad." I said.

"Bella, I'm happy for you, really. And by the rate you two have been going at, you'll be pregnant in no time." She laughed and I blushed.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I mean you're my best friend, I want you to be ok with this?"

"I'm fine with it. Honest?" She smiled. "Weird timing huh?" She joked about the situation.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"So you ready to go out there?" I asked and pointed at the door.

"What the hell? Why not?" She said.

"You sure your ok?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'm positive." She smiled as she opened the door.

EMPOV

The girls came back and Alice apologized. I looked at Bella and she just shook her head. I knew she would tell me later.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. We went and swam some more. Then just cruised a little while so the kids could take a short nap before the fireworks started.

Around dusk Jacob pulled the boat a little closer to shore, we stopped and got a grill set up so that we could make hamburger's and hot dogs for everyone. About forty-five minutes later everyone had eaten and was taking there seats for the fireworks show that the lake was providing.

"I'm going to go set him down in the cab so that he doesn't wake up." Victoria said as she carried Nick down the stairs into a small room on the boat.

"Oh! Wait! Kids! Let me get a picture of you?!" Rosalie exclaimed. The kids got together on the front of the boat and smiled big for the camera. "Great, that's a keeper. I'll send you a copy. Ok Bella?" She asked and I nodded.

Emmett had me a little bit distracted; he was running his finger up and down my thigh softly. It felt amazing. I kissed him lightly and buried my face into hid chest.

"Beer?" Jasper asked Emmett. He nodded and took one. I saw Jasper walk back over to Alice and slightly graze his hand over her belly with a smile. Her eyes caught mine and she smiled sadly, tears threatening to form.

"Hey, baby. What's on your mind? You seem distracted?" Emmett asked.

I shook my head, but then decided to tell him, just to get it over with. "Alice found out today that she can't have kids. That why she was acting like that." I whispered in his ear.

He shook his head sadly and wrapped his arms around me. "The poor girl." he whispered back.

"Yeah." I sighed.

The fireworks started after that. They were beautiful. Everything was. By the time they were over both kids had fallen asleep. It was one of the cutest things in the world. We rode back to the dock, unloaded. And quickly made our way back to the campground.

"Hey, Alice?" I called as Emmett handed me a sleeping Nathan for Jake's pickup.

"Yeah?" She said tiredly as she walked towards us.

"Would you mind taking him for the night?" I asked and gestured toward Nate in my arms.

She looked at me and then grinned. "Thanks Bella." She smiled, appreciating getting to have a child with her.

"Oh. No. Thank you." Emmett said as he swooped me up in his arms, practically running towards our camper. I giggled the whole way there.

"What a… day." He groaned as I kissed him furiously.

"Yeah." I sighed into his mouth as we made our way to the bed, all our cloths coming off in the process.

* * *

**So, Happy Fourth of July. I hope you like it, although it was kind of sad:( **

**This will be the last chapter with them at the campground. I don't know what I have in store for them next.**

**I won't be able to update for the rest of the weekend. This particular holiday is a VERY big thing where I'm from so I will be busy the whole time.**

**I will try to update Monday night, it just depends. **

**A special thanks to my beta reader, drcullenssexynurse76. She has done a really good job, and made things a lot easier for me. **

**Review? Please? It makes me happy, and when I'm happy i write more:)**


	5. New York City

**Here's the next chapter:)**

**BPOV**

"Damn it!" I yelled as I looked at the clock. "Emmett. Get up. We over slept. Again." I said and threw him his boxers as I turned the shower on in our bathroom.

It had been a week since we left the campground, and yet we still hadn't gotten back on our normal schedule. I ran barefoot across our loft to Nathan's room.

"Nate. Boy, get your butt up." I laughed and he giggled from under the covers.

"I want to stay home today. All by myself." He said.

"Sorry buddy. You have to go to grandma and grandpa's." I told him, picked him up out of bed, and carried him back across the loft to our room. I sat him on the bed, and he immediately went over the Emmett's still figure.

"Daddy! Get up!" He called and Emmett groaned from under the covers.

"Emmett, please get him dressed. Please. I need to get a shower." I pleaded with him as I closed the bathroom door. I hurried undressed and washed up. I listened to my two favorite boys laughing and playing in the next room.

In less than fifteen minutes, I was out and dress in my navy blue business suit. I brushed through my hair quickly and let it fall where ever. I put on my make-up, brushed my teeth and went out to the kitchen.

"Mommy! Look. I dressed myself!" Nathan called as he jumped down from the bar stool and ran to greet me.

I laughed as he spun around and showed me his attire. He had on a white tee shirt, with one of his jerseys over it. A Boston Red Sox hat and cowboy boots. To top it all off he had on a pair of lime green swim trunks that I had never seen in my life until that moment.

I looked up at Emmett, who was leaning against the counter laughing his ass off with a cup of coffee in each hand. I stood up and walked over to him.

"Great job tiger. You really nailed the outfit." I giggled sarcastically and he handed me my cup. He laughed quietly and looked over at Nate.

"I hate to tell you this, but you have to go change." Emmett said.

"Why?" Nate pleaded.

"If you don't. You are going to have to walk by yourself down the busy streets of New York, because I will be to embarrassed to be seen with you. And I don't think your mother will like you alone all by yourself." He said and Nathan huffed, but started walking back to his room.

"Thank you." I said grateful and gave him a quick kiss. I looked at my watch. "Shit, I have to go." I grabbed my coffee, purse, blackberry, and car keys and headed for the door.

"Don't forget that you have to get Nathan from my parents house at noon today. My mom has that meeting remember." He called, which stopped me dead in my tracks. I turned to look at him.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, she has some meeting. She told us about a month ago, remember?" He said.

"No." I sighed. "Can you please get him Emmett? I have this column I need to get finished for the Sunday paper, and it is going to take me all day."

"I can't baby. I'm booked with meetings all day. I'm not going to even get a lunch." I said.

"Well fuck. What about Alice?" I asked.

"Nope, she is getting ready for her fashion show this weekend."

"Jasper?" I asked.

"He is in Paris, on business. Won't be in until tonight."

"Vic?" I suggested.

"Working a 48 hour shift at the hospital."

"Edward?" I asked, knowing that it was going to be no good.

"He is working too. It was hard enough for them to get someone to watch Nick." He told me.

"And Rose and Jacob are out of the question, right?" I said.

He nodded. "They are in Detroit for a couple of days, looking at houses or something because of that job offer Jake got."

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. "We really need a nanny or something." I stood there and thought for a minute.

"Bella?" Emmett asked after about thirty seconds.

"Alright, alright. I got it. I will take my lunch at noon, and go to pick him up. Then I will come home and work from here until you get home. Sound good?" I asked.

"I wont be home until 6." He told me.

"That's fine." I said and ran to him. I kissed him one last time, then ran back to the door and grabbed my things once again

"Hey!" He yelled, as I was about to close the door.

"What?" I called a little aggravated.

"I love you." He said as if it was obvious. I felt a huge smile break across my face.

"I love you too." I said.

**EMPOV**

New York City.

Nathan and I stepped out of the parking garage not an hour after Bella had left for the New York Times building.

"Hurry up buddy. If you want to walk you have to keep up." I told my son as I encouraged him to go faster.

"Ok, ok." He wined. After a block or two, I picked him up and carried him the rest of the way to my parent's apartment.

I dropped him off quickly and walked the two more blocks to my work.

"Hey Emmett. Happy Monday." James called from the front desk.

"Well Good morning to you also." I said and got on the elevator to my office. I smiled as I saw what was written on the door, some days it still seemed like a dream.

Emmett McCarty. Structural Engineer.

I unlocked the door and settled in for a long day of meeting with clients.

**BPOV**

"Hey Embry. I need to leave early today, around noon. Is that ok?" I asked my boss as he walked by my desk.

"Why?"

"We couldn't find anyone to watch Nathan."

"Fine." He sighed and continued walking.

I watched the clock as it ticked by, waiting on the hands to hit the 11:45 mark. As soon as it did, I was gone. I turned off everything and headed towards Nikki and Julian's place. It wasn't often that I got to see my son at this time of day, and I was excited.

I got Nathan and thanked Nikki for all of her help, and then we started walking back home.

"What are we going to do today?" Nate asked.

"Mommy has to work for home baby. I'm sorry." I apologized.

"It's ok." Nathan said.

"Hey, do you want a hot dog?" I asked and pointed to a small street vender that was coincidentally stationed in front of Emmett's work. He nodded his head eagerly. We walked up to the big burly man standing behind the small cart.

"Stay right beside mommy ok." I told Nathan and proceed to place our order. "Two hot dogs and two bottles of water." We both stood and waited for the man to get our order.

"Here you go maim." I turned around and took the bag from the guy. "That'll be eight fifty." I reached into my purse to get some money.

"Oh, shoot." I said as I dropped a dollar bill. I reached down to pick it up, but was stopped by the screeching of cars and horns being blown. I turned to see Nathan flying off the hood of a taxi and his small body brutally hitting the pavement.

"NATHAN!!!!" I screamed.

* * *

**Oh no. Cliffhanger. Sorry. **

**I hope you enjoyed. I thought I kinda drug this chapter out too much, like there was too many details, but oh well. Sorry about it being a day late.**

**REVIEW!**

* * *


	6. A Penny for Your Troubles

**A little info, I have a new story. **

**I deleted a couple of my stories that I had either rewrote or discontinued. So I had to write a new one to take up space. It is another Emmett and Bella story, I find that anything else write is no good and that I can't continue it. The story is called _Free. _So go take a look at it please and review if you want. It would really make me feel good and want to write more:)**

**Anyways, I wrote this chapter a little differently. Just a few minor changes that most of you really probably not reconize. I hope that you like it:)**

* * *

_Previously on Love Pain and the Whole Crazy Thing -_

_"Oh, shoot." I said as I dropped a dollar bill. I reached down to pick it up, but was stopped by the screeching of cars and horn being blown. I turned to see Nathan flying off the hood of a taxi and his small body brutally hitting the pavement._

_"NATHAN!!!!!" I screamed._

**BPOV**

"Somebody call 911!" I yelled as I ran over to my son. He was unconscious. Blood already matted in his blond locks and trickling slowly down his chin.

"Bella!" I heard someone call my name behind me. I turned around and Emmett was standing looking angry and scared.

"How did you? What? Emmett?" I questioned. He pushed me out of the way. I watched as he quickly examined our son, tears falling from both his eyes and mine.

About thirty-second later, he picked him up and looked around. "Where's the nearest hospital!" He asked loudly to the crowd that had formed around us.

"I just called an ambulance. Somebody had already reported this, so they should be here soon." A small old woman informed us.

"No! I can get him there faster! Where's the nearest hospital!" He asked again frantically.

"There is one about ten blocks down that way." The street vendor said as he pointed east. "You can't miss it."

"Thank you." Emmett said and started running.

"EMMETT!" I called after him but he was already gone. I looked around frantically before collapsing into sobs in the old women who had called the ambulances arms.

**EMPOV**

I was sitting in my office, waiting on my meeting that was supposed to start soon. In my hands was a Rubik's cube that one of my co-workers had as a Christmas present last year. Nice present huh.

I threw the thing down on my desk, and went to go look out the window. I watched as people of all different age walked busily in and out of the front of my building.

I watched the street vendor, who I had come to know as Chuck from all the lunches I had gotten from him, happily serve his customers.

I saw a beautiful woman and her little boy waiting in line…wait, it was Bella and Nathan.

I smiled to myself. I couldn't wait to get to tell her that I saw then today on the streets. I watched as they order and waited in line. Then Bella got out her purse to pay. Her mouth moved as if she was cursing, I turned my attention to Nathan.

Where was he?

I felt my heart pick up pace as I saw him stepping out into the middle of the busy street and pick something up. Then I saw the taxi coming straight towards him. I turned around quickly and ran out of my office.

"Emmett?" The receptionist asked as I ran by her.

"If I'm not back in five minutes call 911." I told her frantically as I opened the door to the rarely used stairs. I ran down the ten flights and was out of the building in less than a minute.

I was too late.

"Bella!" I called as I ran towards Nathan.

She started talking, but I didn't listen. My eyes were fixated on my son that she was bent over. I quickly pushed past her and examined him.

His left hand was swollen and one of his legs looked like it was broken, plus he had a flew cuts here and there and some bruises that were already starting the form. Nevertheless, that was only the minor stuff.

I looked at his head that was matted with blood. I felt the tears streaming down my face as I picked my son up. I loudly asked someone where the nearest hospital was. Although I loved around here that doesn't mean I knew the place by heart. There were so many hospitals in this city; I had no idea which one was the closest.

Chuck gave me the information that I needed. I started running, as if I used to on the football field in college. I ran with everything I had in me.

I made in to the hospital in less than five minutes.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" I yelled as I ran through the sliding glass doors of the building. A couple of nurses ran towards me at once.

'Help him, please. Help him." I said breathlessly as they took him from me and put him on a nearby gurney.

"Ok, sir. What happened?" The nurse asked as the other one took him away, leading him through the wide doors that were marked authorized personnel only.

"He was hit by a car, about ten minutes ago." I said as I followed the nurse to the front desk. She stopped suddenly and looked at me confused.

"Ten minutes ago? What?"

"I ran him the ten blocks from Steele Office Building." I told her. She looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Why didn't you just wait for the ambulance?"

"Because I knew that I could get him here faster." I told her.

"Emmett!" I heard Bella's voice call then. I turned to look at her as she ran into my arms. She broke down in my chest and hugged me. I looked at her not knowing what to do, but awkwardly put my arms around her anyways. Trying to confort her.

**BPOV**

It weird how your life can change some dramatically in a split second. One minute your spending time with a beautiful blonde haired little boy, the next your sitting in the hospital with your husband, waiting to see if that same little boy is going to live to see the next day.

I nervously tapped my fingers on the small table sitting between the two chairs Emmett and I were sitting in.

He slammed his hand down onto mine, stopping the annoying movement, and scaring me in the process. I looked up at him the see him looking at a picture of a family on the wall in front of him. His face was blank, expressionless.

"Mr. and Mrs. McCarty." I heard someone call our names. We both jumped up immediately and went over to where the doctor was standing.

"How is he?" Emmett asked.

"He… well… I'm not going to lie. He isn't good." The doctor said and I felt my heart shatter. "Your son's heart wasn't beating when he was brought in."

"But, we managed to get it going again. We did some x-rays and he has a broken leg and hand." The doctor continued.

"What about his head?" Emmett asked, all too knowingly.

"We found some internal bleeding in his brain, nothing big, but he is going to need surgery immediately." He told both of us.

"So will the surgery stop the bleeding for good?" I asked confused.

"Yes, that is what we are hoping. That we can get it under control." the doctor said.

"Thank you doctor." Emmett said and ushered me to go sit back down.

"Wait." The man called and we both turned around. He pulled something out of his white coat pocket and handed it to Emmett.

"This was in his broken hand when we unfolded it." The doctor said. I looked at the tarnished piece of copper. A penny.

That's when it hit me. That was _my_ penny, one that had probably fallen out of my wallet with the dollar bill.

"Oh my god." I whispered. "It's my fault. The whole thing. It's my fault."

* * *

**Before you ask any questions, yes. Bella is going to blame the whole thing on herself. I will not tell you what Emmett is going to do, but I bet some of you can tell by the way he is acting? **

**So can you guess? It he upset, mad, hurt, sad?**

**A big thanks to my beta reader, I wouldn't be getting the chapters out so fast if it wasn't for her. ****The next chapter will hopefully be up in two day???**

**And don't forget to go take a look at my new story? Please? Pretty please?**

**Tell me what you think is going on with Emmett in a review:)**


	7. With our Heads Held High

**So, I should let you know. I am currently without a computer. I am having to use my sister's when I can, so my updating schedule will be uneven and hectic. I'm sorry:(**

**Please forgive me for not updating in such a long time and for this chapter being so short. Like I said, I don't have a computer anymore. Plus this chapter was very difficult for me to write. I had planned to go a whole nother way, but I couldn't do it. So I rewrote the chapter. I hope that you like it better this way:)**

* * *

**EMPOV**

"Oh my God." I heard her whisper. "It's my fault. The whole thing. It's my fault.

I turned to her, shocked.

"What?" I asked. She shook her head and started to sob. I grabbed both of her shoulders and shook her gently. She looked up at me with glistening eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly once I had gotten her attention.

She shook her head again, but started to speak.

"That was my penny." She cried. "It must have dropped from my purse when I dropped the dollar bill."

I recognized what she was saying, and then it hit me. This woman was my wife. The love of my life, and here I was blaming an accident on her that wasn't her fault. What type of man does that?

"Oh, Bella." I whispered and pulled her into a hug. As much as I was upset about the whole thing, there was no way that, I was going to let her blame it all on herself. She sobbed into my chest and held onto my shirt for dear life, just as she had that night that I first sang to her.

"I'm so sorry baby." I apologized for the way I had been acting the last couple of hours. I kissed her hair, rubbing her back gently, trying to soothe her.

She all of a sudden started to push away. I looked down at her and she was struggling against my hold. I let go immediately and she backed away, shaking her head once again.

"No. I hurt him. I hurt him." She chanted over and over again as she backed up.

"Isabella McCarty!" I yelled sternly. Her head snapped up in shock.

"None of this is your fault." I told her. I walked over to her and lifted her chin so I could see her face.

"This isn't your fault, you understand me?" I asked. She nodded her head slowly.

"We will get through this." I said to her. "Just like we have gotten through all the other shit that has happened to us. With our heads held high." I told her with a chuckle and she giggled before hugging me again.

I looked around and noticed that the doctor had obviously left. I shrugged my shoulders lightly, and picked Bella, walking her over to the chair that I had been sitting in earlier. I sat down and pulled her onto my lap, she laid down on my chest as I wrapped my arms around her.

We sat there for a long time. Just holding each other. We watched as people walked in and out of the waiting room, none of them bothered us though.

It broke my heart as I watched a little girl about Nathan's age walk in with her mom, a young strawberry blonde woman. Her dad had been in a boating accident, and they sat across form us and waited for the results of some tests.

A doctor walked in the room, and both Bella and the women with the young girl stood up at the same time.

"Mrs. McCarty. Nathan is out of surgery. You both can see him now." the man said. I got up to follow Bella and the doctor.

"Good luck. I'm sure everything will be fine." I told the woman who looked like her heart had been shattered all over again. She gave me a small smile and I jogged out of the room to catch up with Bella, who was already halfway down the hall.

The doctor stopped at a door and turned to us. "He isn't awake yet..." He said and opened the door for us. He stepped aside and let us through so we could see our son.

I heard Bella whimper when she saw Nathan. Not seconds later I had to hold back a cry in pain. Nobody should ever have to see their child this way.

Bella dropped her purse and ran to Nathan's side. I walked slowly over to him, taking him in.

His head wrapped heavily in gauze, from the surgery I guess. Half of his right arm was in a cast, along with his left leg. However, what got me was his face. It was totally swollen, and there was a cut on the side of his face that started just bellow his eye and ended at his jaw line.

"Son?" I whimpered. Bella turned to me. I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder, comforting her once again.

**V**

"Nathan! NO!" She screamed, waking me up. I looked around the room, trying to get my surroundings correct. I was still in Nathan's hospital room; I had fallen asleep at his bedside.

"NATHAN!" She screamed again, I looked over at her. She was laying on the pull out couch, tossing and turning in her sleep. I quickly ran over to her.

"Nathan." She sobbed this time. I crawled onto the bed with and pulled her into my arms.

"Bella? Sweetheart? Wake-up!" I cooed.

She woke up hyperventilating. I wiped the tears from her eyes brushed the hair out of her face.

"Emmett? Is he awake yet?" She asked frantically, trying to get a look at him from over my shoulder.

"No." I said sadly. She started to cry again.

"Hey, hey. Stop that. He is going to be fine. Just give his body time to wake up." I told her and she nodded.

"How bought we go to the cafeteria, get something to eat?" I asked and looked at the old alarm clock that was sitting on a table. It was three in the morning.

"Umm..." She said hesitantly and looked over at Nathan again.

"He'll be fine." I reassured her. She sighed and shook her head, getting up.

We walked out of the room and towards the cafeteria, holding hands, looking like the perfect couple to most people.

Since it was so late at night, we got some so called food quickly and sat down at one of the many tables.

I watched Bella as she ate; she never fully took the look of worry off her face.

"Bella, baby doll. Just give his body time." I told her again. She nodded slowly and got up to through her tray away. She came back and say down on my lap.

We sat like that for a while. I had almost dosed off to sleep when I felt her body tense up.

"Bella?" I asked worriedly.

"Emmett? What are we going to tell everyone? We haven't even called anyone." She told me.

_Shit._

* * *

**I will not answer questions about whether Nathan is going to be ok. All's am saying is that he wont die, but that's it. You can ask if you want, but I will not answer. **

**OH! Before I forget. I special thanks to my beta reader, drcullenssexynurse76. She is the reason you guys are reading this tonight and not sometime late tomorrow. **

**I know a lot of you thought that Emmett was going to blame Bella, and that is originally how I had it planned out. But I just couldn't do it. For those of you that were wanting to read some good screaming scenes. Sorry. It's just not going to happen. lol**

**Anyway! What did you think of it? Was it depressing, sad? I hope that it was still some-what enjoyful to read. If you liked it at all. Review:)**


	8. Who Will Make Us Smile?

**So, this chapter is short. And it focuses mainly on telling their friends what is going on. I hope that you like it? Maybe? haha**

**OH! By the way. Jasper is a lawyer, in case you didn't know. You will need that peice of info when reading this chapter and the chapters to come:)**

**EMPOV**

"I'll call them if you want." I told her. She turned around in my arms to look at me.

"Are you sure?" She asked me. I nodded in return.

"God, what did I do to deserve you?" She questioned, mostly to herself.

"I think I'm the one who should be asking that." I said softly and hugged her tightly. She smiled up at me.

"Promise me no matter what happens with Nathan… that you won't leave me?" She whispered through tears.

"Bella, baby doll. I could never leave you." I said honestly.

"Promise?" She said seriously, looking into my eyes, searching for any bit of doubt.

"Promise." I told her and kissed her lightly.

I grabbed her hand and started playing with her wedding ring. I watched as her face transformed into a smile. She loved when I did this. It always made her smile, no matter what the situation.

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket, bringing me out of the little trance I was in and back to the real world. I groaned when I saw the name on the caller ID. Only one person was up at this hour of the night, and that was because he was out of the country.

"Who?" Bella asked, already knowing.

"Jasper." I informed her and answered the phone.

_Hey man, what's going on? I didn't wake you did I?_

"No Jasper." I sighed into the phone.

_What's the matter?_

Damn why did I have to grow up with this boy? Why did he have to know me so well?

"There's been an accident?" I said softly. I squeezed Bella's hand when she whimpered.

_What?! What kind of an accident?! Was Bella hurt?!_

"No."

I felt Bella's small hand as she wiped the one tear off my face.

_Oh my god! Emmett! No!_

"How long will it take you to get here Jasper?" I asked quietly.

There was a pause on the line and I could here him quietly sobbing in the background. I felt Bella shaking in my arms from her crying. I felt the water on my face as the tears fell freely.

It was then that I recognized how much my son truly means to everyone. I mean, yes, I knew he was loved, but I never knew that he was so much a part of our happiness. He was each a part of each one of us, and I had no idea what would happen to our friends and family if he didn't make it through this.

He was the one who always made us smile in a sad or tough situation.

Who was going to make us smile in this situation?

I could hear Jasper on the line trying to pull him self together before he spoke again.

_Why didn't you call me before?_

"It just happened less than fifteen hours ago Jasper, both Bella and I were kind of busy. And we forgot." I told him

_Does Alice know?_

"No, you are the first one that we have told. We are waiting until it is daylight out to call everyone. It's gives us a few hours to prepare for what's to come."

_Fuck._ He swore. _I'm so sorry man._

"It's going to be fine." It seemed like I kept telling everyone that. "Nathan has already been through surgery. It went well. We are just waiting for him to wake up."

_Wait? Back up? What happened?_

I chuckled half heartedly at how slow he could be sometimes.

"He was hit by a taxi." I told him as I felt Bella start to sob even more heavily into my arms.

"Shh." I comforted her. There was another pause on the phone as Jasper listened to Bella crying.

_Emmett…?_ Jasper asked shakily.

"Jasper. I don't know what I'm going to if he doesn't wake up." I confided honestly to my best friend, saying those words that had been threatening to escape ever since I saw him lying in that hospital bed for the first time.

I waited for him to respond, but he never did.

"Jasper?" I asked quietly, still trying to fight off the growing lump in my throat.

_We are going to sue the mother fucker who hit him!_

Where did that come from? He was just crying, trying to pull himself together. Now he was planning a law suit?

"Jasper…?" I started off and looked worriedly down at Bella, who looked a little bit frightened. She had heard what he had said too, because he had yelled it so loud.

"Jasper?!" I asked more frantically.

"JASPER?!" I asked.

He had hung up on me.

"Shit." I said and pushed Bella off me.

"What? Emmett what's going on?" She asked.

"Call Alice, tell her to try to stop Jasper. Tell her what happened. I will call everyone else, just please do this. I can't have him suing the New York City cab company." I told her as I quickly threw my tray away and walked down to Nathan's room, Bella quickly following behind me.

"What do you mean?" Where are you going?" She asked as she saw me grabbing my keys off the table.

"I'm going to go to the airport to meet him. I am not bringing our son, or you for that matter, into this mess. Maybe later. But not right now. Not so soon." I told her and stormed out of the hospital.

* * *

**Not such a long chapter. But both me and my beta reader have been very busy. Sorry it took so long.**

**What did you think? **

**Like I said in the beginning of this chapter, Jasper is a lawyer. That is why he is acting like this. **

**Please review. I hate to beg, but please please please review. Lol **

**It will make me write faster:)**

* * *


	9. Friends

**Here's the next chapter. It is a lot longer than the last few that I have posted. So I hope you enjoy:)**

_Previously on Love, Pain, and the Whole Crazy Thing -_

_I'm going to go to the airport to meet him. I am not bringing our son or you for that matter, into this mess. Maybe later. But, not right now. Not so soon. I told her and stormed out of the hospital._

**EMPOV**

"Hi." I said breathlessly as I reached the service desk at the front of the airport.

I looked up to see a gorgeous strawberry blonde standing at the counter looking at me. She was utterly beautiful in every single way. I had never seen anything like her, besides my wife that is. Even then, this women came in a very close second.

"Hi." She smiled. God, even her voice was pretty. "Umm... Can I help you with something?"

"OH! Right! Can you point me to the American Airline section? I am picking up friend who is arriving at 5 am from London." I said with a huge grin. She really didn't need to know all of that, but I felt the want, the need, to stay by her. Just to talk to her and be around her.

"It's right over there." She pointed to a slew of signs behind her. "Just follow the signs, and you should be there in no time."

"Thanks... Tanya." I smiled as I looked at her nametag. I winked at her and she giggled slightly before I took off for the corridor.

I got there in no time, the signs really weren't that bad to follow. Now all I had to do was wait. I looked at my phone. 4:37 am. I shouldn't have to wait that long for him.

I started to go back and talk to Tanya, but I restrained myself. I was married man. It wouldn't be right. I couldn't even believe that I had been flirting with her. I was a complete idiot. I slapped my hand on my forehead out of habit. Oww.

"You ok there." I heard someone ask. I looked up. Oh no.

"You look like you need this." Tanya said sweetly.

"Thanks." I told her as I grabbed the cup of hot coffee out of her hand and took a sip. Perfect.

Nobody knew how to make my coffee, just right, besides Bella. It had taken her almost a year of trying to get it right, and still she sometimes messed up.

"How did you know how I like it?" I asked her surprised. She sat down in the chair beside me.

"I didn't know. It's just how I like mine, so that is the way I fixed it." she smiled.

Holy shit, what was that woman trying to do to me. This had to be stopped before I got to know her even better, because I might just fall in love with her.

"Don't you need to get back to work?" I asked. She shook her head slowly.

"I took my break, I thought maybe I would keep you company. You looked pretty stressed out when you came running up to me earlier." She pointed out. I nodded.

"My son was hit by a taxi yesterday." I blurted out, and her eyes got wide.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry." She said softly and put her hand on my shoulder for comfort.

"Thanks, nobody is really taking it well. That is why I'm hear." I told her. I took a deep breath before I spoke, making sure that I was calm. And that I wouldn't break down in front of a complete stranger.

"You see. My best friend, he is a lawyer. And he wants to sue the cab company. I am here to stop him."

"Why is that?" She asked confused.

"Because I don't want to hurt my son or my wife even more then they have already been hurt. I mean, yes. I want revenge, but not right now. Maybe when He gets better, but not right now." I sighed.

"I had no idea. You hide it really well. I wouldn't even be able to keep myself together long enough to talk to someone, let alone a person I just met. You are very brave." She told me.

"Thanks." I smiled at her.

"I'm Emmett McCarty by the way." I laughed slightly, and so did she.

"I'm Tanya Denali." She smiled and held out her hand. I shook it.

"Wow, I don't think I have ever told a stranger that much about my life in so little time." I said.

"I'm not a stranger." She smiled. "We just introduced ourselves. So technically we know each other, maybe even friends if you want?" She asked.

"Friends." I agreed with a grin.

We sat and talked for what seemed like hours, but it was only a few short minutes.

I saw Tanya look at her watch on her arm.

"Oh shoot. I have to get back to work. Can I give you my number?" She asked innocently. I held up my left hand and wiggled it in the air, showing her my wedding ring.

"I know your married." She said. "Emmett, I'm not looking to have an affair with you. I honestly really do like you, as I friend. And I would like to get to know you more. Maybe meet your family. Your little boy and your wife?" She offered.

"Okay." I said, a little skeptical. I knew she could keep her hands off me, but that wasn't the real question. The real question was could I keep my hands off her. I had never felt so drawn to someone in my life. I felt so comfortable with her already. I mean, yes, Bella was great. And I loved her with my whole life. But this girl this mysterious girl, beautiful in every single way and form, was new. And something different. She was so carefree, and always had a smile on her face. I already knew trouble would come if I took that number from her that was in her hand.

"Tanya, I'm sorry. I can't take it. If I get to know you, I don't know if I will be able to keep my hands off you... " I said out right and bluntly.

She laughed. "It's ok."

"Thank you. Please don't take it the wrong way. I just don't trust myself enough." I told her honestly.

"I don't take it the wrong way Emmett. It's fine." She smiled genuinely at me. "Thanks for giving me such a wonderful break. And if you ever just need to talk, you know where to find me. I work here six days a week, from 12 to 8 every morning." She told me, and stood up. I stood up with her, and she surprised me. She threw her arms around me and gave me a much needed hug.

"Thank you again Emmett, really. It's nice to talk to someone new everyone once in a while." She said, and then gave me a kiss on the cheek, before walking away.

I smiled as I put my hand to my cheek she had just touched.

"Emmett?" I heard someone ask. I shook my head. I SHOULD NOT BE THINKING LIKE THIS! I'M MARRIED! I needed to drill that into my head.

I looked to where the voice had come from. Jasper.

I walked over to him. He looked like he had just come back from hell.

"What happened to you?" I asked him.

"I couldn't sleep. How is he? Has he woken up?" He started blurting out questions.

"Jasper, stop." I said sternly.

"What are you doing here?" Was the next question he asked.

"I'm here to stop you. You are not going to put my son's face on every news channel in the state of New York just because you want revenge. I want it too, but not like that." I said.

"Emmett..." He said sadly. "Do you really think I would do that to Nathan? To Bella? To you?!" He asked shocked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Your not the most subtle lawyer Jasper. Your cases have a tendency to be known all over the country when you are fighting one."

"But I do know how to keep it quiet. I would never do anything like that to hurt him. He is the only thing I have left to fight for. I won't ruin it." He said, and chokes back a cry of pain.

"What?" I whispered.

"Alice can't have children." He told me.

Of course. I was such an idiot. This is why he was acting so demanding like this. He feels that is he loses Nathan there will be nothing left for him look forward too.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry man. Bella told me about that." I said and put a hand on his shoulder. "You still have Alice, and you guys can adopt." I told him.

He looked away as I saw a tear stream down him face.

This must have really been a big deal for him. Besides hearing him on the phone crying a couple of hours ago, I had never even thought of Jasper crying.

"If we lose him Em... " I sobbed.

"I know. I know." I comforted and put an arm around in shoulder, leading him to the exit.

We walked slowly in silence for a couple of minutes, before he looked up at me.

"Who was the girl?" He demanded.

Had he seen me and Tanya?

"A girl I just met, she brought me coffee. That's all." I defended.

"Just because she brought you coffee, means that she gets to hug you, and give you a kiss?" he asked skeptical.

"I told her about Nate. She felt bad. I will never see her again. She was just a person there to comfort me ok?" I said, getting testy.

"Good. Cause she was hot. I wouldn't want you hanging around with a girl of that level of hotness. I know you Emmett." He said.

What was he, my father?

"I just told you, I would never see her again." I said angrily. "She was hot though wasn't she?" I offered with a smiled. He nodded in approval.

He seemed to be doing ok now, so I took my arm off of his shoulder. We walked towards the exit, passing the service desk on the way out. I turned my head, just to see if I could get glimpse of her.

She was working with an old couple, laughing with them. It made me smile. I was about to turn my head when her eyes caught mine. He face grew with a beautiful smile. Then she winked at me before going back to the couple.

This is bad. This is very, very bad.

**BPOV**

After Emmett left, I had called Alice, and Jake. They were going to call everyone else for me. After that, I went back to Nathan's room. Still no change. I laid my head down on his bed and dozed off.

"Bella?!" I was startled from my sleep when I heard someone cry my name.

I looked up. It was Emmett's parents.

"Hi." I said sadly and got up to give each of them a hug.

"How are you?" Nikki asked. "Are you ok? Can we get you anything at all?" She said kindly, her voice filled with worry.

"No, I'm good. Thank you. I'm so glad you guys are here." I told them and hugged Nikki again.

"Where's Emmett?" She asked looking around the room, while Julian went to Nathan's side.

"He went to go stop Jasper from making a law suit out of this." I told her.

"What? Why?" Julian asked.

Of course. Julian, being a lawyer, would think the same way as Jasper would.

"He said he didn't want Nathan in this mess, or me. I don't know. He just left quickly, telling me to call Alice. He didn't really give me that much information." I said.

"Oh, ok. I see where he is coming from I guess." Julian smiled at me and sat down by Nathan's bed.

"Nathan, it's your pop..." He started. I felt tears in my eyes as both Nikki and I watched the moment playing before us.

"Bella, I don't know how you are keeping yourself together through all of this." Nikki said quietly as she turned towards me. "I am so proud of you for that. You are like a daughter to me. And no matter what happens with everything, I want you to know that none of this is your fault and that I love you, ok?" She sobbed. I nodded as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Hello?" I heard someone ask. I looked towards the door. There was Alice, Victoria, Nike, and Edward standing at the door with a big blue teddy bear, bigger than Nathan.

I ran and threw my arms around Alice. She pulled me into a hug, comforting me.

"Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry." She whispered. I sniffled and looked around at everybody.

"I thought you all have to work?" I asked.

"Honey, please. Did you think that we wouldn't be here for you guys?" Vic butted in, and hugging both Alice and me.

I shrugged.

"Have any of you talked to Jake lately?" I said aloud.

"I did, they will be here in about an hour." Edward told me. I thanked him with a smile.

We all sat around, trying to make small talk. but it soon got quiet. The tension in the room was too much. Everyone was waiting for something to happen.

I had a feeling nothing was going to happen, not anytime soon at least.

"What the hell, when did you guys get here?" I heard Emmett ask. I looked up, and he was standing in the doorway, with a very bad looking Jasper right behind him.

"Emmett." I breathed out and ran to him, throwing myself in his arms. He hugged me tightly. Alice was right behind me, going to embrace a broken Jasper.

"What happened to you?" She asked him worried. He just shook his head at her, and went to sit down.

Jacob and Rose arrived with Sydney right on schedule about an hour later.

We all sat around for hours, eventually people started to head out, going home to go to bed. So on and so forth.

Everyone was gone by 8 at night. After they left Emmett and I got dinner in the cafeteria, then came back to Nathan's room to go to sleep.

I couldn't get to sleep at all that night. Therefore, I was awake when I heard Emmett grab his keys and walk out the door around 11:30.

* * *

**Don't kill me, or hate me. Please, I beg of you. Be nice with the reviews you leave me about Tanya and Emmett. I promise that it isn't what you think, just wait until the next chapter comes along and you will see what is going one. **

**REVIEW:)**


	10. Is This So Wrong?

**I have had this in my document manager for almost two weeks waiting to post it, but my beta reader never got back to me? I'm sorry for the wait? But I really don't know what is going on and why she hasn't replied back? **

**Anyways. I know a lot of you wont like this chapter. Sorry. Just trust me ok? Please?**

* * *

_Previously on Love, Pain, and the Whole Crazy Thing -_

_I couldn't get to sleep at all that night. So I was awake when I heard Emmett grab his keys and walk out the door around 11:30._

**EMPOV**

I shouldn't be doing this. It was wrong.

I knew it was wrong, so why had I gotten in my jeep?

When I pulled into a parking space in the large garage I looked at my clock on the dashboard. 12:08am.

I looked at myself in the mirror before getting out and walking through the tunnel to the entrance.

"Hi." I said. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hi."

"So, I was sitting in bed, thinking about how I have never spent the night in an airport before..." I started off and she laughed at me.

"I would be happy if you joined me. It would give me some company. Not many friendly people come through here this late at night." She informed and let me in behind the counter.

"Thanks." I told her. She gestured for me to sit in one of the few chairs that were sitting agianst the wall. I sat in one and stretched out.

She must have just gotten here because she was setting things up. I watched as she moved around the small space. She was pretty. Too pretty for me to be hanging around without anyone to supervise us. I shook the thought out of my head as she sat down beside me.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. I chuckled at her and got up, acting as if I was going to leave.

"No. No. I'm sorry. It's just when you didn't take my number I never expected to hear from or see you ever again." She explained.

"Like I said, I was wondering what it would be like to spend a night in an airport." I smiled. She giggled at me.

"Well, I hate to tell you this, but it isn't too exciting." She said honestly.

"That's ok. I have you to keep me entertained." I said with a grin. She looked at me sceptically, and it was then that I had reconized what I had said.

"Wait. That came out wrong. I'm sorry." I appologized.

"It's fine." She laughed and I laughed with her.

It felt good to laugh again. It seemed like the past three days have been nothing but crying and feeling sorry for myself.

"What's your favorite color?" She blurted out. I looked at her confused.

"What?" I questioned.

"Since you are here we might as well get to know each other." She told me with a bright smile on her face. I nodded at her.

"It's green." I informed.

"No way, so is mine!" She said excitedly.

"Really? You seem more like a pink type of person?" I told her. She giggled at me and shook her head.

"Nope, not at all. I like green because it reminds me of a forest." She told me.

"Did you grow up in the woods or something?" I asked.

"No. Just the opposite. I was born and raised in Alaska. We rarely ever saw green there. I hated it. Whenever I got the chance I would go down to Seattle and see the foilage." Her face lite up when she talked about this, I liked it.

"Sounds like a lot of fun." I said.

"I guess." She added softly. There was something that she was hidding, but I didn't push it. I would save it for another conversation.

_Another conversation? Emmett what are you doing?_

"Can I tell you something and you not freak out?" I asked honestly. She nodded her head slowly.

"I feel like I've known you for years. Like we were meant to be together all along?" I said.

I saw it in her eyes as I spoke. She knew this was wrong too, but I continued anyway. And she let me.

"Is this so wrong? I mean, I'm a married man. Have been for over two years. And I love my wife, but is it so wrong to be feeling like this about another person besides the one I'm supposed to spend he rest of my life with?" I questioned her.

"Feel whatever you want, just as long as they stay feelings." She said with a smiled. I laughed at her and shook my head. "I feel the same exact way." She added, almost silently. I grinned her way, and she looked up at me through her eye lashes.

"Want some coffee?" She asked quickly, feeling the tension between us.

"Coffee would be great right about now." I told her.

We walked to a room, probably the lounge, and got two cups of hot coffee. Then we walked back to the front desk.

We sat and talked for hours. The more I found out about her, the more I liked. This women was incredible. She had already done so many things with her life, and she was still so young.

"Shit." I cursed as I looked at my phone. It was five in the morning. "I'm sorry Tanya, but I have to get back to the hospital before my wife notices that I am gone." I said, grabbing my keys off the table.

"She doesn't know you are here with me?" She asked cautionously.

"No?"

"Emmett, please tell her. It will give me some modivation to give you back to her everytime you come to see me. " She said with a smirk. I shivered unvolintarily and she giggled at me.

_So she did want me to come back?_

"Ok. Fine. I will tell her." I smiled. "But I really do have to go." I said.

"Ok. Will I be seeing you around?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know, maybe. It just depends." I stated. "Even if I don't see you soon, I want to let you know what a great friend you have been to me this past day. You really know how to make me laugh, which is what I need right now." I thanked her.

"I'm glad I could be there for you. Although I should probably be thanking you. If you weren't here I don't know what I would have done these past five hours." She laughed. I hugged her and said goodbye one last time, then left for my jeep in the parkin garage.

**TPOV (Tanya's POV)**

I watched as this brilliant, new, beautiful man left me left my side; going back to his family that was hurting so much at this time.

I liked him. A lot.

But I wasn't going to be the one to break up his marriage.

I knew what it felt like to be cheated on with your husband, and I would never wish that kind of pain anyone.

* * *

***hold up hands in defense***

**Don't shot. Please? lol**

**I know most of you are fumming right now because he went to see her again. Sorry. Its just the way the story is planned. It will get better. I promise. And those lemons a lot of you have been asking for? You will start seeing some of those in the chapters to come :P**

**I have all of the chapters for the story written and I guess I don't have a beta reader anymore? So I will be posting a steady stream of them from now on. Maybe one every night? **

**But only if you guys are nice enough to review:)**


	11. It's Not My Fearless Bella Anymore

**Ok, so stupid. I just posted a chapter without writting a authors not. Sorry? **

**Anyways, there is no way that I am going to be able to update every night, maybe every three if I'm lucky? **

**Enjoy the chapter....**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Emmett?" I asked groggily. I looked up to a harsh light coming from the doorway, from the door being open.

I saw his tall figure walk over to me.

"Where were you?" I asked. He was silent for a couple of minutes; I was about to ask again? Maybe he hadn't heard me. Then he started talking.

"I just went for a drive, then I came back and sat in the lobby for a while." He told me.

"Oh, ok." I sat up and looked around, my eyes settling on Nathan's unmoving figure. I sighed.

"Aren't you tired?" I asked him. He shrugged. I laid back down, and he laid down with me. He was soon asleep.

At about 6:30 I quietly got off the sleeper sofa and went to go get coffee.

On the way to the cafeteria, I saw Alice heading to our room.

"Alice?!" I called; she turned and looked at me, giving me a smile.

"Good morning Bella!" Alice said happily and pranced over my way. She handed me two cups of Starbucks coffee.

"I thought you guys might need this. That coffee here is like dirt." She smiled at me and gave me a quick hug.

"Thanks, Alice you're a life saver." I laughed at her.

"Yeah, well it's the least I can do." She said. "How is he?" she asked me, her tone changing.

"Still no change," I sighed as we started walking back to the room.

"Bella, I'm sorry." She said sadly. I nodded silently to her.

"How about Emmett? How is he taking this whole thing? I bet it is tearing him apart limb by limb?" She questioned. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know how he is taking it, he just got in about an hour ago. He is asleep right now."

"What do you mean? He left last night or something?" She asked worriedly. I nodded.

"Where was he?" She asked.

"I don't know Alice." I sighed. "He said he went for a drive, and then sat in the lobby for the rest of the night. But really, who sits in a lobby for 5 hours?" I asked skeptically.

"Maybe he just needed to get away for a while?" Alice offered, trying to give Emmett the benefit of the doubt.

"Yeah, maybe." I whispered.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. I called both yours and Emmett work. Telling them what had happened. They both say for you to stay away as long as you need." She said.

I had forgotten about all of that. How stupid could I have been not to call my work to tell them what had happened?

"Thank you Alice, I totally forgot about all of that." I said honestly.

"Mrs. McCarty!" I heard a man call. I turned to where the voice was coming from and saw Nathan's doctor running after me.

"Hi, I'm glad that I caught you." He said breathlessly. "I was hoping that we could talk about Nathan's condition." He said.

"I'll just let you two so you can talk. Bye Bella, call me if there is any change." She smiled. 'Thank you' I mouthed towards her. She nodded before quietly leaving.

"So what's up?" I asked the doctor. He directed me toward a couple of chairs sitting against a wall and we sat.

"Bella, we got some of Nathan's test back early this morning. There has been no improvement in the past 48 hours. Not the slightest of anything." He told me.

"Oh." I said. I thought when he called out to me that this was going to be good news, obviously not.

"What do we do to change that, I mean there has got to be something we can do?" I pleaded.

"Well, seeing as he has only been here for a couple of days, there isn't much. However, I would like to suggest that both you and your husband go home tonight and get a good night sleep. Take a shower; get something decent in your stomachs. He isn't going anywhere. We will take care of him." He promised.

"I'm not leaving him." I growled defensively.

"It was just a suggestion, but I do hope you both will at least consider it. I have seen these accidents many times, and it really takes a toll on parents. I don't want to see that happen to you or your husband."

"Well, doctor. Thank you for your concern, but I think we will stay here." I said.

"Just take some time and think about it Bella." He prompted. "I will find you right away if there is any updates in his testing."

"Thank you doctor." I said and he got up to walk away.

How could he want us to leave Nathan?

**EMPOV**

I woke up laying by myself on the small pull out sofa in Nathan's hospital room. I smelled coffee.

I looked around, Bella was sitting by his bed holding his hand and looking at him lovingly.

I got up and walked over to her, putting my arms around her body and laying my chin on her shoulder. She jumped in surprised, being pulled out of her trance like state.

"Sorry." I whispered, not knowing what else to say. I let go of her and stood up, stretching.

"They want us to go home." She said quietly.

"What?" I asked confused.

"The doctor wants us to start spending nights at home, because there is no change at all in his condition. He isn't getting any better." She explained.

"Oh." I said. She turned to look at me. I didn't like what I saw.

This wasn't my Bella. Not the Bella that I had supposedly fallen in love with. The one with beautiful brown eyes, the one with a gorgeous smile that lit up the whole room, the one who had a heart of gold and would do anything for anybody, the one whose body got me going every time I saw it. It was not my fearless, amazing, beautiful Bella that I had come to love so much that was sitting in front of me.

The Bella I saw almost looked old. Haggard. She was in a ratty old t-shirt and a pair of loose fitting jeans. Her hair was pulled into a serious ponytail and it looked like someone had taken a purple pen and colored under each of her eyes.

"You don't agree with him do you?!" She asked shocked.

"Well…" I started.

"Emmett my god! You do! You want to leave our son!" She yelled.

"Bella, be reasonable honey. We both need to get a good night sleep. And if anything happens we can be here in five minutes." I said.

"You can go, but I'm not leaving him!" She growled.

"Bella, please. At least just, go take a shower, get some decent food in your stomach. I promise you will be feeling better. And then you can come right back." I pleaded with her.

"No." She snapped at me. I sighed loudly and looked away from her.

"Fine, be that way! However, I'll be damned if I'm going to sit here and watch you let your life go to hell because you won't listen to me, or a doctor for that matter! " I growled. I angrily grabbed my coat and keys and left the room, slamming the door as I went.

* * *

**Ooo. Suspense. Lol**

**Review if you want another chapter soon:)**

**OH! And a special thanks to my beta reader, I wouldn't be posting this right now if it wasn't for her.**


	12. Still the Same

**I have been waiting for my beta reader to get back to me, once again, for almost a week. I haven't gotten the chapter back yet, and I can't keep waiting. So I'm uploading without any editing(besides mine, which doesn't really count) Please try not to notice all the grammer mistakes.**

**Also, just to give everyone a heads up. I might not be updating for a while. For the past week I have been sick. If you followed My Fearless Bella, you will know that I was sick last year too. And it's the same thing - headaches, low iron, high blood pressure etc. Except its worse this time. I have passed out multiple times and am running a fever 102-3. The doctors are thinking that it is more that just the common migraine headache as they first expected. Needless to say, I have seen four doctors, been to the hospital, and seen a speacialist. None of them can figure it out. And to be honest, I don't know what that means at all or where I am going in the next few days... Just felt that I should let you guys know in case you didn't hear from me for a while. **

**On a better note, I am going to posting a blog on my wesite later today(because I am just that bored) trying to explain "this story". I have had a lot of questions from everyone, and I feel like they need to be answered. I have talked to Navygirl14(a brilliant person I must say) and she has really helped me with being able to explain what is going on and why, If that makes any sense? lol**

**Anyways, enough about me. Enjoy the chapter. It's a long one.... that sound so wrong. lmfao. Ok ok ok, im sorry. You can start reading right... now:)**

_

* * *

_

Previously on Love, Pain, and the Whole Crazy Thing -

_"Fine, be that way! But I'll be damned if I'm going to sit here and watch you let your life go to hell because you wont listen to me, or a doctor for that matter?!" I growled. I angrily grabbed my coat and keys and left the room, slamming the door as I went._

**EMPOV**

Why was I so angry?

I honestly didn't know what had happened back there? I couldn't control myself? I couldn't even stand to look at my own wife?

I got in my jeep and heading for the loft, but I only made it a few blocks.

I pulled over in an alley way.

"Damn it!" I yelled. I put my head in my hands. I hated getting angry like this, I couldn't stand it. I let myself calm down for a while, listening to the radio.

I looked down at my phone sitting in the cup holder. I kept looking at it, and looking at it.

Against my better judgment I picked it up and scrolled through my contacts. I noticed that she had been number in. messing with my phone earlier this morning, maybe there could be a chance she had decided to put her number in.

Yep, there is was. I pressed the call button and waited as it rang and rang.

"Hello?" I heard someone ask sleepily.

"Tanya?"

**BPOV**

He slammed the door as he left the room.

I stared at the space where my husband had just been for a while, and then looked back at Nathan.

Still the same.

I felt the tears on my face, but didn't even bother to wipe them off. There was no point anymore.

**EMPOV**

"Emmett? What? Huh?" She questioned. I had woken her up. I forgot that she worked nights. I felt bad now, I should have never called her.

"Tanya? I'm sorry? I didn't mean to wake you? I'll just hang up now?" I said, feeling stupid.

"No, no. It's fine." She assured. I could hear slight movement in the background, maybe her sitting up in bed or something. "Did you need something?"

"Well no? But…. Would you like to go out to lunch? With me?" I blurted out. There was silence on the line.

"Tanya?" I asked. I heard her sigh.

"Emmett? I don't know? What about Nathan? And your wife? Don't they need you around?"

"Well, yes. But I need a break. Plus I'm hungry? It's just a friendly lunch? I promise that's all it is?" I assured. There was silence again and I knew she was contemplating, going over the pros and cons in her head.

"Ok." She said after a while. "Where do you want me to meet you?"

"Well, I was just going to pick you up if you wanted? And then maybe we could go to Central Park and get some hot dogs at a vender or something? But we don't have to do that? We can go somewhere else?" I rambled. Why was I so nervous, it's not like it was a date?

"Central Park sounds good. Although it is supposed to rain later today? But if it is only lunch I think we will be fine?" she said.

"Ok. I can pick you up? If you want? Or you can drive?"

"Umm… yeah? I don't have a car." She laughed.

"Oh. Then I will pick you up." I chuckled. She gave me directions to her house, and I hung up the phone. I smiled to myself and headed over to the other side of the city.

A few minutes later I pulled up to the small shabby run down apartment building. I double checked the directions she had gave me, this couldn't be it. The place I was looking at looked like it should have been condemned.

I got out, because despite my hesitation, the address was right.

"Do you know which one Tanya Denali lives in?" I asked a man, bigger than myself, who was walking out of the building as I was walking in. He grunted at me and pointed to a door on the left.

I thanked him and went to knock on the door.

The door opened but no one was there?

"Hi." A chipper voice said, scaring me. I looked down to a small blonde girl who seemed to be about Nate's age. "You must be mommy's friend. I'm Kate." she said and held her hand up for me to shake. I took it and smiled at her. She led me in.

Despite what the building looked like on the outside, Tanya's apartment was nice. It wasn't up to date with the latest trends, but it was a nice place none the less.

"So who are you anyway? What's your name?" The little girl asked. She walked out of the kitchen, cookie in hand, and plopped a spot right next to me.

"I'm Emmett McCarty." I smiled. The girl was very out going, she reminded me a lot of Nate. They would get along.

"Nice to meet you Emmett." She smiled.

"Kate, who are you talking to?" I heard Tanya yell from somewhere in the back of the apartment.

"Emmett McCarty." She said proudly. I laughed at her. She definatly was Tanya's kid.

"OH! Emmett I'm sorry. I'll be done in a minute." Tanya called to me.

"Your fine. I'm in no hurry." I yelled back to her.

"That's a pretty bracelet." Kate said to me as she observed the bracelet that Nathan had made me at boy scout camp this summer.

It was one of those leather ones. It was a nice touch with everything I wore and was made to never be taken off. So I never did. I had forgotten all about it. I had just gotten so attuned to it being on my wrist that I hadn't even recognized it lately.

"My son made it for me." I said. Kate smiled at me.

"Oh, what's his name?" She asked politely.

"Nathan." I smiled.

"That's a pretty name." She said. I chuckled and nodded. She took my wrist and held it up, looking more carefully at the bracelet.

"Baby, what are you doing?" Tanya asked as she came walking down the hall. I looked up and smiled at her.

"Nothing mommy, just looking at the bracelet Mr. Emmett's son made for him." She set my arm down and ran into her mother's arms.

I'm sorry, she can be a handful at times. I hope she didn't bother you." Tanya apologized.

"No, she's fine. It's nice to have a kid around. She's really sweet actually." I stated honestly.

"You just met her. I guarantee you would think differently if you had to spend 24 hours with her." Tanya laughed jokingly.

"Mommy." Kate wined and jumped out of Tanya's arms.

"Get your shoes on and I'll walk you down to Aunt Irina's." Tanya told the young girl, then looked my way. "I hope you don't mind. She lives three doors down. It will only take a minute."

I shook my head and smiled at her. "It's perfectly fine. Like I said, I'm in no hurry."

"Ok, I'll just be a minute. Make yourself at home" She said. "Come on girl. Lets go." She called and held her hand out for Kate. The little girl skipped over and took her mother's hand and they both walked out the door.

I laughed at the two. They really looked like best friends.

I looked around the living room that I was sitting in more closely. I recognized that there were pictures everywhere.

Most of them were of Kate and Tanya. It looked like those two spent every waking moment together. I wonder why Tanya hadn't mentioned that she had a kid before?

"I'm back." Tanya said breathlessly as she walked into the apartment.

"Ready to go?" I asked as I got up and walked over to her.

"Yep. Just let me get my purse."

She grabbed her bag and I escorted her out to my jeep. We climbed in and got going.

"So how's Nathan?" She asked me, starting the conversation.

"He's still the same." I said sadly.

"Oh Emmett, I'm sorry." She sighed and carelessly put her hand on mine that was laying limp on the armrest in between us.

"It's ok I guess. I'm just glad he hasn't gotten worse. I don't know if I could handle that." I said truthfully.

"Yeah, I don't know what I would do if something happened to Kate. She's my whole world." She said. We were quit for a few minutes. It wasn't awkward. More like peaceful.

"Tanya?" I asked.

"Hmm." She hummed. I stole a glance and it looked like she was half asleep.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a kid?"

"It just never came up."

"That's not the reason." I protested. She sat up and sighed.

"I didn't want you to think that I was some whore off the street who had a one night stand in college and was rewarded with a kid." She whispered, almost angrily.

How she could think that? I had no place to judge, seeing as the exact same thing happened to me in college, but I'm different I guess. I happened to be in love with the girl I got knocked up.

"Tanya, I would never…" I said, but she broke in.

"Because I'm not. I really loved him. I thought he was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." I said sadly. "But when he found out I was pregnant he cheated on me, just so that he would have an excuse to get out. Kate has never met her father."

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I never should have said anything about it." I apologized.

"It's fine. You couldn't have known." She said and then smiled at me. "If it means anything at all I wouldn't change a single thing about what happened."

I grinned at her and turned down the street the loft was on.

"Do you mind if I park my jeep in my parking garage, and then you and I walk the few blocks to the park. I feel safer when I know my jeep is safe." I chuckled seriously.

She laughed and shook her head. "I don't mind."

I pulled into the underground establishment, scanned my card and was let in. I parked the jeep and got out.

"You live in this place?" She asked astounded and she looked around.

"Not the parking garage, but yes the building I do live in." I smirked at her. "Pretty isn't it?"

"More like gorgeous. My apartment must look like I live in hell." She said all to serious.

"Your apartment was great… inside." I kidding and she smacked my shoulder. I joked with her like I joked with Jasper or Jacob, and yet I haven't even known her for three days.

We walked out onto the street and turned the corner, heading toward the park.

"So, talking about apartments. I don't mean to get personal or anything, but why do you live in a place like that?" I asked, hoping that I hadn't gone to far.

She shrugged her shoulders. "It was the only place that I could find that I could afford. Plus my sister had been living there for a couple of years, so I felt safer. It's really not that bad. As long as people keep to themselves everything is fine."

"Well I personally don't like you living in a place like that. I could find both you, and your sister a better place if you want." I told her. "For the same price your paying now." I added.

"I don't know Emmett… I would have to think about it." She said hesitantly.

"It was just a suggestion." I said, holding up my hands in defense.

"Well thank you for the suggestion." She said with a smile.

After that we walked in silence for a while, taking in the view.

"OH! Can we get our food their?! Please Emmett, PLEASE?!" She begged, as she pointed to a street vender. "I love that place, and haven't been there in almost a month!" She said, grinning from ear to ear.

"If we must." I sighed dramatically, making it sound like it was a bother for us to have to eat there.

She squealed and hugged me tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I laughed and she grabbed my hand. Dragging me along as she ran to the stand.

"Hello Sal." she smiled at the old, skinny man who was working the place.

"Well hello Miss Tanya. Haven't seen you around here in a while. Hope everything is ok?" He greeted.

"Everything is great, thanks for asking. I would like you to meet a friend of mine." She told him, and pulled me around her so that he could get a full view of him. "Sal, this is Emmett. Emmett this is Sal, the best hot dog maker in the world."

I shook the guys hand, and his face changed expressions as he got a good look at me.

"Your that guy…" He stated with shock. "The one who ran his son ten blocks to a hospital after he got hit by a taxi. You were on the news?" He said. "I'm so sorry about that young man. I can't begin to tell you how sad that day was for both me and my wife when we saw you two on the television."

"Thank you. That really means a lot that you were thinking about my family at this time." I said sadly and shook his hand.

"I hope everything is ok." He said, and smiled at me.

"Well…" I said, but Tanya cut me off.

"Hey Sal, can I get a foot long dog and I coke please?" She asked. I looked at her and smiled, thanking her for saving me from that situation.

"Of course you can. And what can I get for you?" he asked, looking at me.

"I'll have the same, just add another hot dog." I ordered.

"Ok, it'll be right up." He said happily.

I felt something wet hit my head, and I looked up. A dozen tiny rain drops hit my head. I looked at Tanya as a steady stream of water decided to soak us.

"Its raining." She stated.

"Yeah." I said dumbly.

"Do you mind going to my place to eat this so we don't get pored on?" I asked her as she looked back at me nervously.

* * *

**Don't you just love cliff hangers? lol**

**Sorry. But like I keep saying. Trust me ok? **

**Also, I forgot to add up top. The website I blog on is - www(dot)freewebs(dot)com / teamemmett001. If you have any problems getting to that just pm and I'll be happy to help. **

**Now, you know what I want you to do right? Review? Yeah, I knews that's what you were thinking I wanted you to do. lol But seriously, could you review? Please? I hate to beg, but please? The reviews are like an orgasm to my computer, and my computer hasn't had an orgasm in a while:)**


	13. Angel Perfume

**.... :)**

* * *

Previously on Love, Pain, and the Whole Crazy Thing -

_"Do you mind going to my place to eat this so we don't get pored on?" I asked her as she looked back at me nervously._

**EMPOV**

"Umm…Emmett, I don't know. How would Bella feel about you bringing a strange woman into your home?" She asked and moved under the awning of the hotdog stand to get out of the rain. I could see she was trying to hide her smile that threatening to come across her face.

"Well." I started and moved under the covering as well, which made myself dangerously close to her body. "I don't think that she would want me, or the _strange_ _woman_, standing in the rain." I grinned and she giggled at me.

"Fine. No funny business though. Got it? We are just friends remember?" She said sternly, pointing a finger in my face.

"I remember. Now lets get going before the food gets cold, _strange_ woman." I said as I ushered her out into the poring rain. I stole a glance at her and she was smiling brightly.

I started walking and she looked back at and sighed heavily. Then she grabbed my hand and started running, making me trip over my feet and laugh.

We were out on the streets again and no time, thanks to Tanya. She let go of my hand for a split second to whistle loudly to hail one of the many on going cabs.

I chuckled to myself and grabbed her hand when she was finished. I thought that only happened in movies?

When a cab finally stopped for us we got in and tried to dry off as best we could. I told the cab driver my address and he started his driving.

We were there in no time. Tanya got out hurriedly and went to stand under the start entrance while I paid the small cab fee.

"Here you go." I said, handing the older man a 20. "Keep the change." I smiled.

"Thanks boy. Keep a hold of that one." He said and nodded his head towards Tanya. "Very pretty she is." He said with a smile before he drove off.

"Huh?" I said, a little dazed, and confused. The rain brought me back to reality, and I ran over to Tanya.

"Everything ok? You looked out of it there for a minute?" She asked and walked into the building.

"Great." I smiled and led her to the elevator. The ride was short, but I still couldn't help myself. My body took over my head. I appraised Tanya's outfit. It clung to her body, because of being in the rain. Her small wet figure would look amazing pressed up against mine…

I shook my head of the thought as the doors open and we stepped into the loft foyer. I opened the door and let her in.

She smiled as she saw everything. She took off her light jacket and set it on a chair.

"Make yourself at home. I'm going to go change out of these wet cloths. Do you want a shirt to put on or something? You've gotta be cold?" I asked her politely.

"I'm ok." She said as she ran her hand over the soft wood table sitting in our dinning room.

"Alright." I said and went to change.

I groaned involuntarily when my hand accidentally grazed my crotch. I hadn't recognized until now how hard I was.

Damn.

I ignored it and slipped on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt and went back out.

I stopped when I saw Tanya. She was in the kitchen, humming to herself. It looked like she was trying to make something of what was left of our soggy food. I smiled and went over to her.

"Having trouble?" I asked and she looked up.

"It got wet." She explained and tried to fix the limp hot dog bun.

"Pizza?" I suggested and held up the phone book. She smiled and threw the old food in the trash.

While I was busy talking to the stupid kid that was on the line trying to take my order, Tanya was inspecting my living room.

I watched as she looked at the family pictures, and observed my huge DVD collection. I liked when she would smile every once in a while at a movie that she recognized; it was sweet.

After about 10 minutes of arguing with me, the boy finally got the order straight and I hung up.

"Finally got it done huh?" She giggled as she turned to look at me from the book shelf.

I looked at her, her body, her smile.

I went on instinct. I crossed the space between us in a few long strides. I grabbed her tiny face with my hands and gave her the best kiss I could come up with.

"What are you doing?" She whispered through the kiss. I shrugged my shoulders and she giggled. I smiled, never braking the kiss, that felt so right. So magical.

She grabbed the belt loops of my jeans and lead me over to the couch, pulling me down with her.

She made quick work of my shirt, pulling it off of my head and throwing it somewhere. She stopped, and admired my body. Running her hands aimlessly all over my chest and abs.

I grinned at her and shivered. "If you don't stop that…" I said quietly, and let a deep playful growl escape from within me.

"What Emmett? What are you gonna do?" She asked. I moaned and went back to kissing her. "We need to get these wet cloths off of you." I said against her skin.

She wiggled as I started to take her shirt off.

There was a knock at the door suddenly, and we both froze. I looked at it, making sure the handle wasn't moving, then went back to her shirt.

It must have been the pizza guy.

I took the rest of that horrible piece of clothing that was sheilding her body off of her and was greeted by two beautiful breasts. I dug in, to say the least.

She gasped and grabbed a fist full of my hair.

"This is bad…" She moaned.

"Mhmm." I vibrated. Her back arched into my mouth.

"Who was at the door…?" She questioned softly, still in a trance. I shrugged my shoulders as I continued my way down her body.

I could tell she just wanted to let everything go, be free. To not think about anything in the real world - Like her daughter, or my wife.

I wanted to do the same thing, and I thought she was going to let me at first but then that god damned door bell rang. And it brought most of her back to reality.

I knew she was going to stop me soon. Probably in a few minu….

"Emmett. Stop." She gasped just as my hand was going for her jeans.

Bingo. There it was.

I pulled away and sat up, staring at her flushed body.

She opened her mouth to speak, but I interrupted. "I know. I know." I sighed and ran my hands through my hair.

She was silent for a minute, but then she whispered 'I'm sorry' so low that I could barely here it.

"You have no reason to be sorry. I came onto you. I shouldn't have done that." I apologized.

She laughed and my head shot up from my hands to look at her.

"What?" I asked.

"That's not what I was saying sorry for, but I guess it works too." She smiled and tried to stiffen her laugh.

I was confused for a minute, but then I saw her eyes on my very prominent erection.

"Your saying sorry?!" I asked appalled. This beautiful woman was trying to say that she was sorry for turning me on.

"Well, I feel bad that I well… did _that _to you… but that I can't umm… fix it." She said and I watched a rose color fill her face. I chuckled at her.

"You could still help me you know…" I lead on with a cocky smile, and she hit me on the shoulder. I laughed and rubbed where she had hit me, acting like it hurt, before getting up and opening the door.

There was a note - Pizza was left in the lobby at front desk.

I crumbled it up and put it in the trash. Then got a beer.

"Want one? I'll go get the pizza if you want? It's in the lobby?" I asked Tanya.

"After what just happened I really think that I should be going." She said, sounding a little sad.

"What? I can keep myself under control. I promise." I chuckled.

"I don't think I can." I heard her whisper to herself and I smiled.

"Alright, if you must." I sighed sadly and looked up at her. She had already put her shirt back and was going to grab her jacket.

"Here, let me help you." I said and hurried over to help her put it on. She smiled and thanked me, then walked over towards the door.

I, being the stupid person that I am, went up behind her and grabbed the door handle the same time she did. She froze for a second, but then backed up into my body.

I lay my head on her shoulder.

"Angel perfume." I whispered as I smelled my favorite perfume on a woman. I hadn't smelled it since high school. Bell didn't like it.

She nodded slowly before turning around and kissing me softly…

**BPOV**

I was woken up by the door being opened. I looked up to see Nathan's doctor walking in.

"Hi, Bella. Can we talk?" He asked. I nodded and gestured for him to sit down.

"I hate to just come out and be brutally honest, but the truth is Nathan's condition isn't looking well. He still hasn't changed in the slightest."

I froze. "So what does that mean? There is still signs of brain activity right?!" I cried.

"Oh, yes. But, with the way he is going and what his test show. He won't be waking up any time soon." He said.

"Ok." I whimpered.

The doctor sighed and put his hand on mine. "I just wanted to prepare you. It might be a couple of months. It might be longer. We can't be sure. All we know is that with a boy his size, when he goes through a trauma like he has been through, the body shuts itself down. To heal. It's almost better this way…" He became silent.

"Your saying it's better that my son is unconscious than awake with us?!" I asked angrily.

"Well yes, his body might be going through the pain. But _he_ physically doesn't have to deal with it." He explained.

"Oh." I said dumbly. I could understand where he was coming from.

"Yes, and this being said. I would highly suggest that you go home for a night, it doesn't have to be tonight, but sometime soon. And get a good nights rests. It will make you feel a lot better, I promise." He said and patted my shoulder before leaving the room.

* * *

**I know I told you to trust me, and I'm going to say it again - Trust me. lol Everything will work out. Thats all I'm going to say.**

**I know most of you don't like Tanya, but please don't send me hate mail or rude reviews. You can voice your opinion, but nothing too mean. **

**If you can get me 35 reviews by tomorrow, I will update again tomorrow night:)**


	14. My Beautiful Girl

**Ok, so you should know. This chapter... is not how I planned the story orginally. What changed my mind was all of your reviews, they made me see that Emmett just isn't the cheating type. He isn't like that. And I was stupid to try to portray his character like that, and I apologize. lol**

**The flashback in this chapter was the other thing that changed my mind:)**

**Just to let you know - This chapter takes place the same day as the last chapter did. It picks up where Tanya and Emmett left off. Enjoy:)**

* * *

**EMPOV**

"Fuck that feels good." I moaned. I closed my eyes tightly and let my head fall back against the pillow.

"Mhmm." Tanya said in response as she continued to lightly stroke my dick. "Do you have a condom?" She asked me and my eyes opened.

"Umm… I… Hang on." I said and got up to look in the side dresser. I knew I didn't have any. Bella and I never used them. We never had the need for one.

"I don't." I sighed apologetically. "Me and Bella, we never used them because she was always on the pill. And there was no need for us to use one when she got off the pill because that would have just defeated the…" I trailed off thinking about why she came off the pill in the first place just weeks ago.

**Flasback**

"_I love you Daddy." He said._

"_I love you too son." I whispered and then smiled at Bella, who had tears in her eyes._

"_Go finish your dinner." I told him and he jumped off the couch and ran out the door._

"_Amazing isn't he?" I asked Bella._

"_Yep." She smiled and kissed me. "Do you want another one?" I heard her ask quietly._

"_What?!" I asked surprised._

"_Do you want another baby?" She asked again._

"_Bella…" I started off, but she stopped me with giving me a kiss._

"_No, it was just a question. I didn't mean to make you upset." She said._

"_Baby girl. Look at me." I said and held up her chin. "I'm not upset. You just took me by surprise, that's all. If you want another baby, we can try." I said._

"_Are you sure?" She asked. I nodded._

"_Well how about we just stop trying not to have a baby." She asked. "That way we don't get our hopes up?"_

"_Ok, but that is pretty much like trying." I laughed and she shrugged._

"_True." She giggled and then kissed me again._

**End Flashback**

I smiled at the moment I had just remembered. Things were so simple then. No accident. No hospital. No zombie Bella. No Tanya.

And yet. That was just a couple of weeks before.

What happened to us? What happened to me?

It all hit me like wrecking ball.

Why wasn't I at the hospital with my wife and son? They are my world? So why wasn't I in my world?

The truth was that I was in some other world. A mean world. A nasty world where people lie, and cheat…

I couldn't believe that I could be so selfish, so heartless. I knew Bella was going through hell, and part of the reason she was, was because of me.

I looked around the room, noticing where I was. What I was doing.

I quickly grabbed the throw off the side of the couch and covered my naked body. And then I turned to Tanya.

Yes, she still was a beautiful girl, but not my girl. My beautiful girl was sitting in a hospital room, waiting for our little boy to wake up.

"Emmett?" Tanya asked me and I looked away from her. I felt her hand lay on my shoulder.

"What wrong?" She asked. "If it's about the condoms, we don't have to use one. You can just pull out…" She stated.

I whipped my head around to look at her when I heard that.

"You need to go." I said quietly.

"What? I don't understand? What did I do?" She questioned.

"I said, You need to leave. NOW!" I growled. She scampered around room trying to find all of her belongings.

She got dressed quickly, and before leaving she walked over to me.

I looked up at her and she smiled slightly. "I'm sorry." She said simply and left without another word.

I got up and put my boxers on, then picked up the rest of my cloths. I went to take a shower.

I scrubbed and scrubbed until my skin was raw, trying to wash away the things that I had done. It didn't work, I still felt like shit. Like an asshole. Like a arrogant bastard. Like a cheater.

I turned to water off and stumbled out of the shower dazed. I put on some clean boxers and went into the kitchen, grabbing a knife.

I walked slowly into the living room and stared at the couch. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes and walked over and dug the knife into one of the couch cushions.

I went crazy. Slashing and ripping the couch apart. Then I felt a searing pain go through my left hand. I looked down at a deep gash that had formed. I had accidentally caught my hand in the knife.

"Damn it!" I yelled and let the knife drop out of my good hand, while I put pressure on my other one.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed a towel, wrapping in around my hand to serve as a temporary bandage.

I leaned up against the wall and fell to the ground.

I let everything consume me. All the emotions that I had been so desperately holding together through out this whole thing. Anger. Pain. Sadness. Worry. Guilt. Regret. I just let it all out, letting my head rest in my hands, and I balled like a baby.

My phone rang sometime later.

It was Bella.

"Hello?" I answered. There was a small pause before she spoke.

"I'm sorry." She said and I let out a cry that I couldn't hold in.

"Emmett?" She asked worried. I took a deep breath and tried to pull myself together.

"Come to the loft. I'm here. Please?" I begged. I just wanted to be with her, to see her face one last time before she found out what a real piece of shit I was.

"Ok? Are you alright?" She asked.

"Just come." I said softly. "I love you." Then I hung up.

**BPOV**

"I love you." He whispered before he hung up.

What was wrong with him? He didn't sound like Emmett.

I got up, kissed the top of Nathan's head and looked at him one last time before leaving the hospital.

I got in my car, that Alice had driven over to the hospital for me one day, and started for the loft.

I started thinking about the past few days. I had really been out of it, I still felt out of it. But talking to Nathan's doctor just a while ago had really woken me up from that alternate world I had been living in.

I hadn't really talked to Emmett the whole time while all this stuff had been going on and it made me wonder what he was going through. How he was dealing with all of this.

I pulled into the garage and got out, making my way up to our floor.

I opened to door and was surprised at what I saw.

My $3000 designer couch had been ruined. Slashed and ripped by what looked like a grizzly bear.

I walked over to the pile of cloth and stuffing to examine it more carefully. That's when I saw the small drops of blood. I followed them to the kitchen.

I gasp when I saw Emmett leaning up again the far wall, head in hands.

"Emmett, are you ok? What's wrong? Why are you bleeding? What happened?" I threw out questions left and right as I scrambled over to him.

I lifted his head to see his face. He looked at me, and a tiny smiled appeared. His face was blotchy, and it looked like he had been crying. On of his hands had a blood stained cloth rapped around it.

Before I knew what was happening, he kissed me. It felt so right, but at the same time so different. It felt like he was trying to pull something out of me, so that he could remember it? Almost as if he was saying goodbye?

He pulled away quickly and looked at me, watching me as I tried to catch my breath.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered.

I was confused. What had he done wrong.

"What? No? I should be sorry? I haven't talked to you in days?" I reminded him.

"You haven't talk to me because I haven't been around Bella. It's not your fault? It's mine?" He explained.

"What?" I asked, utterly confused.

"I'm so sorry, I never should have… I wasn't thinking… I was angry and hurt. I…" He rambled as I saw him crumble. By the end of the sentence he was sobbing.

"Hey. What's the matter. You can tell me. I'll understand. I love you remember?"

"No? No you don't? You won't." He cried and shook his head vigorously. He was really starting to worry me. What had he done that was so bad?

"Emmett?" I questioned. And he looked at me. I looked into his eyes and saw the man I had fallen in love with so many years ago. I smiled and rubbed his cheek up and down with my thumb.

"I kissed another woman." He said, backing slightly away from me. "We would have gone farther, but we didn't have a condom."

I froze. The rubbing stopped. I pulled away.

"What?" I whispered as the tears formed in my eyes.

"Bella, baby. I'm so sorry. I knew you would hate me. I knew you would stop loving me. I am ready for that, I just want you to know that I will always love you. That you will always be _my_ beautiful girl, no matter what happens." I cried as he sat there and professed his love to me.

"I could never hate you Emmett…" I said sadly.

"You should."

"I don't think you understand - I can't hate you. You are my… everything. I wouldn't be me without you. I know that's sounds cheesy, but it's true. I need you to function, to breath." I confessed.

He pulled my into his body with his one good hand. I held on tight, never wanting to let go.

"I'm so sorry." I heard him whisper as we both cried softly.

* * *

**What do yah think? Did it make you cry? Thats what I was going for? lol **

**Anyways most of you will be happy to know - no more Tanya. She will not appear in the story again. She was just Emmett's way of coping with what was going on around him. I told you to trust me didn't I? lol**

**And yes, Emmett and Bella will stay together. Although this whole cheating thing might be hard to get over, Bella will forgive him.**

**Did you like getting an unexpected chapter so late at night? haha If you can get me another 35 reviews like you guys did tonight, maybe you will get two chapters tomorrow too:)**


	15. Is This Punishement?

**Not one of my best chapters, but it's something. **

**Please excuse all the errors, I still don't have a beta reader. **

**Hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

**BPOV**

"I should get back to the hospital…" I told Emmett. I looked up at him and he had fallen asleep with me in his arms. I pulled out of his grasp and got up quietly.

I heard him groan at the loss of contact and I smiled. He opened his eyes and looked up at me.

I looked at him sternly. Although I didn't scream and yell, he knew I wasn't exactly happy about what he had done. It had really sunk in what he had done while I sat there crying in his arms.

"Can I come with you?" He asked as he got up and looked at his bloody hand. He winced at the pain, but shrugged it off.

"Of course you can." I told him. He held out his hand, expecting me to take it like I normally would. I shook my head slightly at him.

"No touching." I stated.

"Huh?"

"I was thinking and that's what your punishment is. I don't really have the energy to yell at you, _yet_. So no touching me at all." I smiled flakily at him.

"Until when?!" He shrieked and I had to hold back a laugh.

"Until I say so." I smiled wickedly. He groaned loudly.

"I can't even…?" He started.

"Nope!" I said, cutting him off.

"Well can I touch myself?" He asked. Me mouth fell open and I had to close it quickly.

"Let me think about it." I managed to say as I got my things and went to open the door.

As we walked out there was a young kid about fifteen carrying a bag of McDonalds food. I could smell the greasy hamburger and the loads of ketchup on it from 10 feet away.

I felt my stomach churn and I could feel the breakfast I had eaten at the hospital this morning making a grand reappearance. My hand flew to my mouth. I turned and pushed Emmett off to the side as he was locking to door. I ran into the bathroom and violently got sick.

"Bella? Baby what's wrong? Are you ok?" I heard Emmett throwing questions out at me as he held my hair up out of my face as I puked again.

After I was finished I pushed him away, he didn't need to be around me if I was sick. The last thing we needed was both of us sick.

I got up to go to the sink and wash my face, but Emmett pushed me back down. He left the small room for a second and came back with a wash cloth and a glass of water. He wet the cloth for me and handed me the water.

I thanked him and leaned up against the bathroom wall, closing my eyes. I sat there for a while and racked my brain of what could have made me sick. Maybe it was just being in the hospital in general that was making me feel so out of it lately.

"Baby, please? Say something. I can't stand the silence." Emmett said quietly and slid down to sit beside me.

I opened my eyes slightly and looked at him. His face was full of worry.

I smiled slightly and him and lay my head on his shoulder. It was so hard to be mad at this wonderful man, no matter what he had done for what reason.

"I'll be fine. It's probably just a bug that I caught hanging around in the hospital so much." I told him and stood up, going over to the sink to brush my teeth quickly.

I could feel Emmett's eyes on me the whole time, and I didn't like it. I knew that look on his face by heart. He was getting ready to tell me to do something that he thought was needed for my survival, and I had a pretty good feeling what exactly it was.

I walked out of the bathroom quietly and he followed me.

I stopped in the foyer and sighed, turning around to look at him.

"Go on, get it over with." I said, defeated and not wanting to fight.

"I want you to start spending the night here in our home again. The hospital is close enough that we could be there in five minutes if anything happened. I will sleep on the couch if you don't want me to sleep in the same bed as you just yet. But I would feel better if I knew that you were getting a good night's rest in your own bed." He said seriously. I felt his eyes on as I looked down at my feet.

I wasn't expecting that. He was always the "caveman" type of guy, never like what I just saw in him. In the five years that I had known him he had never been so… adult about a situation.

"Okay." I said softly.

"Okay?" He asked surprised and followed me as I stepped out into the hallway once again. "That's it. No arguing?"

"Yeah, I was going to start sleeping here anyway. I talked to the doctor today and he said that we would be lucky if Nathan woke up in a month…" I whispered the last part and swallowed the lump that was growing in the back of my throat.

We stepped into the elevator in silence.

"Damn it!" Emmett yelled suddenly, making me jump. He slammed his hand into the metal wall.

"Emmett…" I said.

"What did we do to deserve this?" He asked quietly. He slowly looked up at me and I saw his beautiful blue eyes full of tears.

I pulled him into my small body and hugged him tightly.

"I don't know Em. I don't know." I whispered, not knowing how else to answer.

**EMPOV**

Was this punishment?

Was it punishment for having sex before marriage? Getting my wife knocked up when I barely knew her? Kissing another woman?

Was this my punishment? To have my five year old son sitting in a hospital bed unconscious.

I would give anything to trade places with him, just so he could be well and living his life the right way.

Bella put her hand softly on my arm. I looked around and recognized that we had already made it to the hospital.

I got out and followed Bella into the huge building.

We got on the elevator and rode up to the children's ward. On our way to Nate's room we passed by a very pregnant woman taking a walk with her small little girl. I smiled at the pair and went on my way.

It wasn't until about 20 seconds later that I recognized that Bella had stopped walking, and that I had passed her.

I turned to see her frozen in her place as she stared off blankly.

"Bella?" I asked a little worried as I ran to her side.

"I'm pregnant." She stated.

_What had she just said?_

"Huh?" I question.

"All the signs are there! I'm such an idiot! That's why I have been so out of it these past couple of days?! I'm pregnant!" She said proudly with a huge smile on her face.

I needed to sit down.

* * *

**Yes, she really is pregnant. Of course it's a good thing, but did it come at the right time? Tell me in a review.**

**I wont update until I get at least 40 reviews, so get a typing... lol :)**


	16. Nightminds

**You guys are absolutely amazing. You are spoiling me with your reviews. **

**There is one question everyone keeps asking me - Why didn't Bella yell at Emmett for the whole Tanya thing. The answer - She is both physically and mentally exhausted. She didn't have the strength to yell at him like she wanted, and she wasn't just going to go halfway. Hope that clears a few things up.**

**Sorry for mistakes, still no Beta.**

**This is a chapter a lot of you have been wanting. I tried to get a lot of what people were asking for into this, and I hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

**EMPOV**

I stumbled over to the wall where there was a couple of chairs lined. I took a seat and ran my hand through my hair and took long, deep breaths; trying to calm myself.

I had so many emotions running through my head at once.

I was scared - Scared that I wouldn't be as good a father as I had been to Nathan. Scared that I wouldn't love this child with every single bit of my being like I do with Nate. Scared that this child was going to replace my baby boy…

I was happy - I was happy that Bella was pregnant. She had been wanting this for a while.

I was worried - That something would happen to this child like it happened to Nate. Worried that Nathan himself wouldn't wake up at all and that my whole life would come crashing down when that happened…

"Emmett?" Bella place a hand on my shoulder. She bent down so that she was eye level with me and I looked into her eyes intently.

"Your sure?" I asked.

"Almost positive." She said quietly.

The initial shock of it all had started to wear off of her and I could tell by the way she was acting that she was feeling the same things that I was feeling.

"Well then…" I started as I took in a deep breath. I felt Bella lunge herself at me, the chair slamming into the wall in the process.

She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me so tight that I thought I was going to suffocate as she started sobbing. I hugged her back and nuzzled her hair.

"Shh… Baby, it's gonna be fine. You'll see. Everything will be fine." I tried to comfort her with my words, although I didn't even know if there were true.

I saw Jasper and Alice walking through the hallway, and they both stopped when they saw us. Both their faces were full of worry as they approached us. Alice opened her mouth to talk, but I held a single finger to my lips, telling her to be quiet.

I picked up a almost sleeping Bella and carried her to Nathan's room and set her down on the pull out couch, tucking her in.

To my surprise, Jacob and Rosalie were sitting in the one chair that was beside Nathan's bed. They must have come back from Detroit a couple of days early when they had heard.

When Rose saw me, she got up and hugged me tightly. She back away and asked me quietly if I was ok.

I shrugged and she kissed my cheek, going to stand by Jacob, who was now standing up. I walked over to him and he held out a hand. I took it gratefully, happy that he had no hard feelings about what was going on.

After the silent greetings were done, Alice dragged me out into the hallways. Jasper followed quietly.

"Emmett, how much do you love me?" She questioned as she pretty much jumped up and down in front of me.

"Awe Alice, what did you do?" I asked exhausted.

"It's something good silly. Don't worry. I promise you will like it." She beamed.

"Go on, what is it?" I sighed, a little intrigued as to what could make me feel better at this moment.

"Well there is this little fancy café restaurant type thing a couple of blocks from here… And tonight there is open mic… And I, being the wonderful person that I am got us four a table." She gestured towards Jasper, who had taken a seat in the chair outside Nathan's doorway.

"I don't know Alice…" I said. But as much as I hated to admit it, I knew that this would make me feel better. Singing always made me feel better. It made me feel alive, like I was apart of something.

"Just go for me, please Emmett? Or do it for Bella, you know how much she love to hear you sing." She pleaded with me.

"I just don't know if she will agree to it, after the cheating and everything." I said before thinking. As soon as the words came out of my mouth I regretted it. How could I have been so stupid as to blurt that out.

"Cheating?!" Alice asked.

"Umm…" I started off and backed away.

"You son of a bitch." I heard someone say and looked to see Jasper coming towards me.

He grabbed my throat and slammed me up against the wall.

"It was that slut wasn't it, the one we saw at the airport?!" He demanded me to answer, and when I didn't his grip on my neck got tighter.

I nodded.

"You bastard! I should kill you right now! How selfish can you be! Cheating on Bella when all this is going on!" He screamed.

"Jacob!" I heard Alice cry in the distance.

Not five second later Jacob is pulling Jasper off of me.

I chocked for air when I was let go.

"You're a worthless piece of shit you know that?! How could I have ever even considered you as my friend, as my family?! As much stuff as you have put that girl through… God I can't even look at you." Jasper growled.

"I didn't sleep with her." I said, trying to defend myself. Which was the wrong thing to do. I shouldn't be putting up a fight at all, what I had done was wrong and I need this yelling.

"Wait? What's going on?" Jacob asked confused.

"This asshole hear went out and found himself a mistress, while his wife is sitting in the hospital trying to keep both herself and her son alive." Jasper explained harshly.

"He what?!" Jacob growled menacingly.

"Guys! Calm down! Your all three going to get escorted out of the hospital by the police if you don't stop!" I heard Alice scream.

We stopped glaring at each other and turned to her. Who knew so loud of a noise could come out of such a small person.

No matter how mad we were, all three of us cracked up at the sight of four foot Alice with her hands on her hips.

"What?" she asked angrily. Jasper and Jacob just shook their heads at her, before turning to me.

"Guys, come on." I said as I started to back up, holding my hands up in mock surrender. "I told Bella myself, it's not like she walked in on us. I know I can never take this back, as much as I wish that I could. I will be trying to make this up the rest of my life. And I'm going to start tonight." I said, turning to Alice at the end and shot her a smile.

"If I ever find out again that you do something like this, I swear to God Emmett I will slice off your dick with my own two hands." Jasper threatened, but I could tell by the sound of his voice that the worst part of his rant was over.

"Yeah, and after he is done. I'll be putting you six feet under, I bet Edward would help me dig?" Jacob added to the threat.

"Ok, ok. I get it alright." I said, trying to show them how truly sorry I was.

"You better." Jasper said as he slapped my back hard, ushering me back into the room.

"Is everything ok?" a groggy Bella asked as she sat up looking around.

"Everything is fine, isn't it boys?" Rosalie said harshly as she shot daggers at me.

I shivered slightly, thanking god and the heavens that she had kept both herself and Bella in the room while our little altercation had gone on outside.

"Actually, Jasper and I would like to take you and your fuck up of a husband out to dinner tonight, our treat." Alice smiled.

"Alice…" She started to argue, but stopped.

"Not buts, I promise Nathan will be fine under the care of Rose and Jacob. I think Edward and Vic are supposed to stop by tonight too. Do you want us to pick you up here? Or at the loft?" She asked.

"I guess at the loft, we will both need a shower." She stated, and looked my way to make sure that I was ok with this idea. I nodded.

"Well then, now that that is out of the way. Jasper and I are going to go and get ready. We will see you both in a couple of hours Bella." Alice said kindly, before exiting the room, Jasper in tow.

**BPOV**

"I can't find anything to wear." I groaned as I stood in the middle of my huge closet in just my underwear and a bra.

"You'll look fine in whatever you wear beautiful." Emmett said quietly. He slowly walking into the closet and looked at me closely before wrapping his arms around me.

I tensed and was about the push him off of me, but I could tell he didn't mean anything sexual by it. He just wanted to be around me, to feel me and my presence. Just like I wanted to do the same with him.

"I'm sorry about how I acted earlier. As much as I don't seem like it, I am happy about the baby." He said and he put a hand gently on my flat stomach.

I wouldn't be showing at all for a couple of more months, but something was there, you could tell when you touch my belly. It was hard as a rock.

"I shouldn't have broken down like I did…" I said quietly.

"Baby, you were showing emotion. Your emotional, I understand that. I would be worried if you weren't crying." He said supportively with a light chuckle.

"God I love you." I sighed and leaned into him more.

"I love you too, so much." He said and lay his chin on my shoulder as I continued to look for clothes.

**EMPOV**

Bella and I were sitting at a small table waiting for Jasper and Alice to arrived. We had both decided that we would wait a little while longer to tell them about the baby. At least until we went to the doctor to confirm what we both already knew to be true.

I sat and looked at Bella. She looked gorgeous tonight. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun. She had on a tan, strapless dress with a brown jacket thing over it. Her make-up was a little darker than usual, but I liked it. And the heels she had on made her legs look sinful.

"Bella!" Alice squealed as I saw both Alice and Jasper approaching. Alice made Bella stand up and hug her, although they had just seen each other just a couple of hours ago.

"You look gorgeous! And your wearing my dress!" Alice laughed as she appraised the dress Bella had on from Alice's clothing line.

"Well, I couldn't find anything else that looked nice enough." Bella said with a smile on her face.

We all four fell into casual conversation and it felt nice. To get away from everything for a little while and just be regular 20 something year old for a while.

We order our food as the dinner crowd started coming in. Not to long after, someone came up on stage and explained what was going on tonight. Then the first person came up on stage and started singing.

I kept stealing glimpses of Bella, making sure that she had not the slightest idea of what was going on, so that it would be a surprise when I went up on stage.

All of a sudden I saw Bella tense up. I looked over to the side of her and saw a waiter that had just brought out a huge plate of chicken.

"Umm… I'm going to go use the bathroom… I'll be right back." She said quickly and made her way to find a bathroom as fast as she could, without attracting any attention to herself.

"Is she ok?" Jasper asked me, worried as he watched her run off. I shrugged my shoulders and nodded, trying to stay calm about it.

Bella came back a couple of minutes later and sat down.

"Are you ok?" I whispered in her ear and she nodded slightly.

Our food came out not to long after that, and we all dug in.

Soon after I finished my last bite off my plate Alice shot me a glance, telling me that it was now or never. I nodded inconspicuously and got up. Saying that I was going to the bathroom.

I went backstage and told the manager my name, and what I would be singing.

I went to stand at the edge of the curtains and took deep breaths, trying to settle my nerves as I heard myself introduced.

**BPOV**

Emmett got up to go to the bathroom after he finish eating. Alice and I fell into a conversation about her newest fashion designs and Jasper sat quietly, running his hands up and down Alice's arm slowly.

"Our next performer isn't someone that is new to the stage, just new to our place. Please give a warm welcome to Emmett McCarty singing Nightminds." The man on the stage said. I froze and turned to look up at Emmett walking onto the stage.

I looked at Alice, who smiled brightly at me. I felt my face light up as I turned to get a better look at my husband.

"Hey everyone. This sound is dedicated to my wonderful, fearless wife. She has held me together through everything and this is for her. I love you baby." He said and smiled at me before looking at the piano player behind him, telling him that he could start.

_Just lay it all down.  
Put your face into my neck and let it fall out.  
I know, I know, I know. I knew before you got home.  
This world you're in now  
it doesn't have to be alone  
I'll get there somehow,'cause  
I know, I know, I know  
when, even springtime feels cold._

_But I will learn to breathe this ugliness you see,  
so we can both be there and we can both share the dark.  
And in our honesty, together we will rise,  
out of our nightminds, and into the light  
at the end of the fight_

_You were blessed by a different kind of inner view: it's all magnified.  
The highs would make you fly, and the lows make you want to die.  
And I was once there, hanging from that very ledge where you are standing.  
So I know, I know, I know,  
it's easier to let go._

He stopped singing while waiting for the piano solo. I looked to Alice, who had tears streaming down her face just like I did. I had forgotten what Emmett's voice did to people. It was filled with such emotion. And the song was beautiful in all it's entierty. I had never heard it before, but as I listened to the words I found that it was describing in a sence "us". He was appologizing, for everything that he had done and for everything that had happened. He was saying that we would, and could, get through everything.

I looked back at Alice again when I heard her sniffle a couple of time. She laughed quietly at herself and put her hand on mine that was sitting on the table, giving it a tight squeeze before Emmett's voice broke through the restuarant once again.

_But I will learn to breathe this ugliness you see,  
so we can both be there and we can both share the dark.  
And in our honesty, together we will rise out of our nightminds  
and into the light at the end of the fight._

_And in our honesty, together we will rise out of our nightminds  
and into the light... At the end of their fight..._

The crowd broke into applause and people started standing up. I stood up also and grinned from ear to ear proudly as I watched Emmett step off the stage and walk toward me.

He looked at me, and I stepped forward a couple of steps, hugging him tightly. Then kissed him on the lips passionately.

"Wow..." He said, not expecting a kiss from me. I giggled and leaned into him as he wrapped am arm around my shoulder.

"Emmett, I swear if you make me cry over anything one more time this week..." Alice threatened as she wiped her tear stained face.

"I'm sorry." He appologized and laughed a littled.

I saw Emmett's phone light up and start vibrating on the table. I picked it up and looked at the caller i.d.

It was Rose.

Worry filled me as I answer.

"Rose?" I asked. By this time Everyone had reconized that I was on the phone and were looking at me intently as I talked.

"Emmett?" Rosalie question.

"No it's Bella? What's wrong? Is everything ok?" I asked frantically.

"Bella! Thank god! He's awake! Nathan's awake!" She cried into the phone.

* * *

**Ahhh! Cliffhanger! lol **

**Did you like it? Hmm? Are you glad Emmett got yelled at? Did you like the song? It's is Nightminds by Missy Higgins, just in case you were wondering. **

**I am going to say, this was probably my favorite chapter to write so far. It being long, well that's just an added bonus. **

**What do you think is going to happen in the next chapter? Are you glad Nathan is awake finally? Tell me what you thought in a review:)**

**OH! P. S.(lol) - I will not update again until I get 40 more reviews, so get a reviewing:)**


	17. Please?

**I haven't even had time to do my homework, let alone write fanfiction. - I know this is a sorry excuse, but this is the one you are getting because it is true. High School is CRAZY.**

**It's not much, but i hope it will give you at least something:)**

* * *

_Previously on Love, Pain, and The Whole Crazy Thing -_

_"Bella! Thank God! He's awake! Nathan's awake!" She cried into the phone._

**BPOV**

I froze. My heart raced and I felt the phone that was in my hand fall to the ground.

"Bella?" Emmett's beautiful voice called somewhere in the distance. I felt two strong hands fall on my shoulders. They shook me lightly.

"What is it?!" Emmett cried as he continued to shake me.

"He's awake." I said, still in a stupor.

A waiter, who was carrying a plate of food, tripped on a table leg and fell down right beside me. That pulled me out of it.

"We need to go! Now!" I shouted and grabbed my jacket and one of Emmett's hand. I heard him yell to Jasper to take care of the bill for us, and that he would pay him back later.

I got in Emmett's Jeep, to in a hurry to wait for him to get in the drivers seat. I sped out of the small parking garage and into the road, heading in the direction of the hospital.

I made it there in less than 5 minutes, it was amazing that I didn't kill thousands of people in the process.

I quickly turned the car off, and jerked the key out. Opening the door and jumping out as I started sprinting towards the entrance.

I could faintly hear Emmett behind me, keeping up with my every turn.

I ran the route that had become so familiar this past week to Nathan's room.

When I finally got there I ran into the open room to see my baby awake. His eyes followed where the noise of me walking into the room had come until they met mine.

I let a loud cry out as my family and friends got out of my way so I could see him more clearly. I ran to his bedside and threw myself around him as gently as I could.

I pulled away and held his face in my hands.

"You are _never_ leaving my side again, you understand?" I sobbed. He nodded lightly.

"Mommy?" He asked weakly.

"Yes, baby. It's mommy." I whispered. His frail figure opened his arms and surrounded me with them. I cried lightly into this amazing little boys chest, as _he_ comforted _me._

A couple of minutes later I felt a hand on my back. I looked up at Emmett who was crying too. I got up, and sat on the bed with Nathan, while Emmett took the chair I was sitting in.

He didn't say anything, just picked up Nathan's broken hand and held it.

I looked around for my family, so that I could celebrate with them, but they were all gone. No one was in the room, they must have left of so we could have some privacy.

We sat like this for a while, at some point Emmett started to hum Nathan a tune that I didn't recognize, and he soon fell asleep in my arms.

Emmett let go of his hand when he was finished with the song. He got up and kissed Nathan's still bandages forehead, then bent down and put his lips so they were almost touching mine.

"Please?" He whispered. I nodded softly and gave him a small, gently kiss. He pulled back with the biggest smile. I felt his thumb come to my face as he whipped the smeared makeup off one of my eyes. Then, he bent down again.

"Please?" He asked, almost silent again. I nodded as he gave me another kiss. He came back up, and whipped the make-up off my other eye.

Then he dipped back down one more time.

"One more, please?" He questioned, this time his ice blue eyes poring his whole heart out to me as I stared intently at him. I nodded, and once again we shared a gently, loving kiss.

It was in this moment that I realized everything was going to be ok, that every piece of our life would find its place once again.

He pulled back up, and looked down at us.

"I'm going to go get something to eat, and talk to everyone. I know the doctor will be in soon to hound us about everything that will be going on, so if you want you can get some rest?" He offered.

I smiled, and remember just why I needed to get rest. My hand fell slightly to my stomach and he smiled at me.

"Also, if you want. I could see if we could arrange something with a nurse… you know." He grinned as he saw me light up.

He was going to try and see if I could get an ultrasound done.

"I would love that." I said softly, not wanting to wake Nathan up.

"Kay, I'll be back. I love you." He called as he made his way out the door.

"Love you too." I whispered back as I watched the door close.

**EMPOV**

I made my way to the cafeteria, but when I got there, I recognized that it was closed. I looked at the time on my phone. It was a little after eleven.

Where was everyone? I went to the waiting room to see a few people scattered here and there, but no one from my family.

I pulled my phone from my pocket again and scrolled through the contacts.

I sent a txt to Jazz.

_**Hey. Where'd you guys go?**_

Not a minute later my phone buzzed in my hand.

_**We all left around the time we left the room. We thought you and Bella would want some time alone with him. But don't worry, we'll all be by tomorrow. Around ten, is that okay?**_

I responded quickly.

_**No problem. See you then. **_

I turned around and almost ran back towards Nathan's room. Back to my life, and the two people I couldn't live without.

* * *

**Cheesy ending I know, but it's all I have to give. Please forgive me?**

**And I know a lot of you are going to be saying "I thought Nathan wasn't going to wake up for a month?" I will not answer these particulatr questions personally. All of the answers as to what happened to him, how much longer he is going to stay in the hospital and so on will be answered in the next chapter. **

**That being said, before you even ask - YES BELLA IS PREGNANT.**

**Ok, no that is out of the way. I hope you enjoyed this, even if it was the shortest chapter in history. If you can get me... hmm... 50 reviews? I will try to update within the next week(which will be tough, but i think i can do it for you guys) **

**Review! :)**


	18. Miracle

**Finally a REAL chapter that I am actually proud of. All BPOV. Enjoy:)**

**BPOV**

I was startled when the door to the small room opened. I looked up groggily and in walked Nathan's doctor. I sat up, and looked around. Nathan was sleeping peacefully beside me. Emmett was sitting in the tiny chair in the corner, leaned up against the wall behind him, fast asleep also.

I asked the doctor to give me a minute, he nodded politely and said he would be waiting in the hall.

I got up, and made my way over the where Emmett was. I straddled him slowly, trying not to wake him up.

I started kissing down the exposed skin of his neck. He sighed, and smiled. Each of his hands founded one of my thighs and he started rubbing up and down them.

I moved up to his ear, taking it in my mouth and sucking lightly. He in took a quick breath, and I giggled. "Fuck." He said out loudly.

"Shh." I laughed. "Our son is asleep."

"Oh… well then…" He said. "Fuck." He whispered quietly again and I couldn't help but smile.

"The doctor is waiting outside for us." I told him and he groaned. "It wont be that bad, I promise. It should be good news?"

He nodded and stood up, taking me with him.

When we approached the door, he set me down, and then opened it.

"Doctor." Emmett greeted as he silently closed the door behind us.

"Mr. and Mrs. McCarty, what a miracle this is huh?" He smiled happily.

"Yes." I said politely. Emmett agreed with me.

"We did a number of tests last night after Nathan woke up, they all came out clear. We still have no idea why he woke up, but we do know that he will be just fine. We would like to keep him here for a couple more weeks, so that he can heal properly. Also, his head dressing still needs to be changed twice a day. We always like our nurses to do the first couple of weeks after a procedure." He explained all this to us.

"So its over? No more surgeries? Nothing? Just two weeks and he is out of here?" I asked joyously. The doctor smiled brightly and nodded a yes.

"Oh thank God." I sighed and hugged Emmett tightly.

"Thank you so much for everything you have done for us over these past couple of weeks, we don't know what would have happened to our little boy if you wouldn't have been here." Emmett said sincerely. He pulled one of his arms that were around me, and shook the doctors hand.

"I'm glad I could help. You both are very lucky, a happy ending doesn't happen often enough." He said truthfully.

"I would like to suggest you both sleep at your house instead of here, I promise you will feel some much better and your son will be fine with us. The last thing we need is one of you in the ER for lack of sleep." He chuckled and then bid his goodbye.

I hugged Emmett again. "It's finally over." I whispered happily in his ear.

"Yeah." He sighed with a smile. And pulled away, only to readjust my into his side as we started walking back to the room.

I felt his cell phone vibrating in his pocket, and he pulled it out.

It was his alarm. Set for some odd reason?

He looked at me with the biggest grin.

"Will you come somewhere with me, I have something for you." He asked. I looked at him skeptically, but nodded.

He lead me down the hallway towards the elevator. We got off on another floor and were soon standing at a front desk, similar to the one in the main lobby when you first walk in.

"McCarty." He said to the middle ages, red head woman running the desk. She smiled and paged someone.

Soon after a small, petite, short haired woman about my age appeared my our side.

"Bella right?" She asked. I nodded politely.

"I'm doctor Grey. If you'll just come this way we can get started." She said and took off down the hallway. I looked at Emmett confused, and he just smiled at me.

My weight was taken, and my blood pressure. Then I was asked for a urine sample.

The doctor took us to a small room to wait in. By this time I was a little irritated. I had no idea why Emmett had suggested I get what seemed like a routine check-up.

"Why am I here?" I asked. He chucked, shook his head, and smiled at me.

I huffed and leaned up again the back of the chair I was sitting in.

A couple minutes later the doctor appeared again.

"Well you are indeed pregnant, About 5 weeks it looks like." She smiled at me. I quickly turned to Emmett.

"No way! I'm such an idiot! That's why I'm hear!" I said loudly as it registered why I was made to go through all of this. I threw myself at him.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." I chanted and kissed him lightly.

When I had taken a minute to calm down I turned back to the doctor, who smiled at me.

"I can do an ultrasound today if you want. You wont be able to hear anything, because there isn't a heartbeat yet. But you will be able to see what will be your baby." She offered.

I grinned from ear to ear and nodded anxiously. I climbed onto the table and laid back. She left for a minute, and then came back rolling an ultrasound machine.

I lifted up my shirt, and put the nasty goop on my lower abdomen. While she was moving the control around, Emmett came and sat down on the edge of the bed next to me. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Here we go…" The doctor said as she pointed to a small white spot on the screen. "There it is."

"Hi baby. I'm you dad." Emmett cooed. "Be a boy please?" He begged and I laughed at him.

"I hope it's girl." I said in defense and all three of us in the room laughed.

After we were done with that, Dr. Grey told me to follow up with my normal doctor. Saying that she would prescribe my vitamins and schedule my next appointment.

I played mindlessly with Emmett's hand as we walked down the hall, back to Nathan's room.

"Thank you for that." I said, and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek before we opened the door.

"Well where have you two been?" Alice asked as she got up and skipped over to hug me.

I was surprised to see everyone in our room. We said our hellos to everyone, then made our way over to Nathan. He was awake, and looked a whole lot better than yesterday. The bruised on his face were fading, and the cuts were heeling.

"You can go home in a couple of weeks buddy." Emmett said excitedly. Everyone in the room sighed thankfully when they heard this news.

After everyone getting reacquainted with each other Emmett explained what was going with Nathan and that he would be fine.

Both Nick, and Sydney were there. So they kept Nathan while the adults talked, even if Nick was still a baby.

We went to get food in the cafeteria around noon and brought it back to eat with Nate. After that was done, everyone started leaving.

First Emmett's parents. Then Victoria and Edward, with Jacob and Rose following soon after.

"Well, I think we better be going too. I don't know how bad the traffic is going to be. It's raining again out there." Jasper said as stood up and grabbed Alice's purse.

She was busy talking to Nathan about him starting school in a couple of months. I smiled at the moment between the two.

I watched as Emmett said his goodbyes to Jasper, who had always been his best friend as his brother. He caught me looking at him and winked at me, just like he used to when he would see in me on campus when we were finishing college after Nathan had been born.

I shivered involuntarily, which he of course saw. I saw his eyes rake over my body, and he shifted on his feet nervously.

"You okay Bella?" Alice asked. I jumped and looked up at her. When had she gotten there?

"Yeah, perfect." I smiled.

"If you say so, you looked kinda out of it." She suggested. I shrugged my shoulders.

"If you ever need anything, you know both me and Jasper are here for you." She offered. I stood up to hug her.

"Actually Alice, can I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure? Anything?"

"Can you and Jasper stay here tonight, just until he is asleep. Both Emmett and I are exhausted, and ready to get home." I pleaded. She looked at me suspiciously for a minute, but finally said yes.

I thanked her and got my bag.

Both Emmett and I said goodbye to Nathan, and told him that we would be back bright and early in the morning.

We went to his jeep in a blur, but never said anything. I think we both knew what was coming, but didn't know if we should talk about it.

The traffic going home was horrendous, and it took us forever just to make it the few blocks home.

By the time we made in inside the lobby, I was about to go crazy.

I pretty much dragged him into the elevator. When the doors finally closed I pushed him up against the wall and attacked his neck as my hands ran up and down his chissled abs.

"Mmm… What brought this on?" He asked and he picked me up and wrapped me around his waist.

"Like you don't know." I said huskily in his ear.

"No, I really don't. That's why I asked." He laughed.

"The way you looked at me… while you were talking to Jasper… sexiest fucking thing I think I've ever seen." I growled as the elevator door opened up to us.

"Damn." Was all he said as he carried me to the loft and opened the door, kicking it closed with his foot as soon as we were inside.

He set me down on the nearest thing to us, which was kitchen table. Removing my shirt and his hastily and unbuttoning his jeans.

I sprawled myself out on the table, knocking everything off of it. He stopped his fast movements for a second and took the sight of me in. He breathing picked up as he climbed on top of me.

I pulled him closer to me so I could kiss him, as one of my hands made its way to him unopened jeans. I went down them and started to rub his very prominent erection.

"Fuck." He growled and kissed me again. I was about to start working out of my jeans when he suddenly spoke.

"Stop, stop, stop." He said through gasps of air, trying to regain his breath.

"What?" I asked confused and irritated.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked seriously, his ice blue eyes boring into me. I stopped. I knew what he was talking about. Was I really ready to give myself to him so easily after all he had done?

I nodded, afraid that if I spoke my voice would crack under the pressure. He started off more slowly again, torturing me with his kisses.

"I'm so sorry baby." He apologized as he lay wet kisses down my bare body. "I will never, ever hurt you again like I have this past month…" He confessed right before he unsnapped my bra.

* * *

**Pregnancy hormones... Gotta love them:) **

**So, Bella has pretty much forgiven Emmett. They were both going through a hard time, and he wasn't himself at all. That's how its going to be, I really could care less if you like it or not. **

**Also, THERE WILL BE NO MORE TANYA! I am still getting reviews with people asking that.**

**Did you like it? Are you glad that the Emmett and Bella that you fell in love with are back? What do you want the baby to be, a girl or a boy?**

**So many questions that need answering, and the way you can answer them is in a review:)**

**P.S. - I did not edit this at all. I was in such a hurry to even get a chapter out tonight. Sorry for all the mistakes.**


	19. The Simple Things In Life

**Sorry its taken so long, I've been busy. Hope you enjoy:)**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I woke up and looked at the clock. 7:14.

I climbed out of bed and put on my slippers and my bathrobe before walking into our big open loft to where I could smell the coffee brewing.

Emmett was leaning up againt the counter in only boxers despite the weather outside, with his back turn to me, as he waited for that fresh cup of coffee that always started his morning out right.

I quietly walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his chisled torso.

"Mmm, good morning baby." He said and he turned around in my arms to give me a good morning kiss.

"You ready for today?" I asked after we finished our greeting.

Today was the first Monday of December, also known as the day Nathan started pre-school. They were allowing him to start in the middle of the year on account of the accident earlier in the year.

We had all been through a lot these past couple of months. But the only thing that mattered was that even though it took us a while; we are all three, or four if you want to count our growing little baby, healthy and very happy. Finally.

He shrugged his shoulders and looked away from me. "Our little boy is growing up..." He said quietly as he moved his eyes away from mine.

"Yes, but since we both took the day off to take him, we get the whole house to ourselves after we drop him off." I smiled and winked at him before turning to go get ready. I heard him moan loudly as I was walking away. Score! I thought as I started taking my clothes off to get in the shower.

I handn't even gotten the water running yet when I felt those two strong familiar arms wrap around my waist from behind.

I chuckled lightly and manuvered my way out of his grasp to turn on the water.

He groaned.

"Come on beautiful, I _need _you." He begged. I giggled again and turned around to look at him.

I took the few steps and closed the distance between us. I ran my hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck. I kissed him lightly... but he didn't want that. He wanted fierce.

He pushed his tongue into my mouth and started running his hands up and down my bared body. One of his hands stopped at the growning of my stomach and rubbed little circles softly.

I pulled away a couple of minutes later as both of us were trying to catch our breath. Once Emmett had, he dived back in, but I backed away which caused him to stuble as he caught his balance.

I shook my head at him. "We need to get ready. Nathan will need to get up soon to get going." I told him. He sighed.

"Can I take a shower with you today?" He asked. I cocked one brow up at him and he held up his hands in defense.

"No funny business, scouts honor." He promised. I laughed loudly as we both climbed into the huge shower.

We had gotten to where we almost never showered alone, most of the time it wasn't even sexual. We just liked being around each other, and it was our daily oppotunity to be alone with no disturbances.

We both did our usually shower routine. Emmett kept, or at least tried to keep, his hands to himself. He had a few slip ups, but I couldn't be mad at him.

Once I had shut off the water, I scampered to our closet so I could find something the wear before he had a chance to get his hands on my naked body.

I chose a simple, yet elegant, red sweater and a pair of dark skinny jeans.

I got dressed quickly and went to go wake up Nathan, only to find Emmett was already in there with him. He had put on a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt while I was changing and had already woken up Nate.

"You know, I will almost 100% garentee you that this scar will be a total turn on for the ladies when you get older..." Emmett chuckled as he lightly touched the fading pink scar above Nathan's right eye.

It was the only thing that still reminded us daily of what we had all been through almost five months ago.

"Really?" Nathan asked happily, although he really had no idea what his father was talking about.

I cleared my throat loudly, and Emmett laughed nervously to himself, knowing that he had been caught.

"Don't listen to your father buddy." I said sternly.

"Good morning mommy." He cheered and jump off his bed to give me a hug.

"Good morning baby." I smiled happily. "You ready for today?" He nodded excitedly in response.

"Get your dad to get you dressed and I'll make you some breakfast." I said and hurridly made my way back to the master bath. I ran a brush through my hair, and pinned it up with some stray bobby-pins that were laying on the counter. I brushed my teeth and made quick work of putting on my make-up.

Then I went back into the kitchen to fry some eggs, and put a few peices of toast in the toaster.

I was just getting the finished food on a plate when Nathan walked out in a dark green long sleeved polo and dark wash jeans. He looked adorable. I broke out into a big grin.

"You look very cute." I told him.

"Mooommmmmmaaaa." He whined. "I'm almost five now. I don't need to look cute."

"Oh." I giggled. "My apologized. You look very handsome." I corected myself.

"Thank you." He smiled and climbed up on the bar stool and I slid the food over to him.

"Where's your dad?" I asked as he woofed down the food.

"He was right behind me..." He shrugged. I was about to call Emmett's name when I saw a flash running across the loft. I thought I heard Emmett say that we were going to be late, so I looked at the clock. It was almost nine already.

"Oh man buddy, we got to get going. Can you finish that in the car?" I asked. Normally I would object to him eating in the car, but it was just a piece of toast. He nodded at me and hopped down from the chair.

I helped him in his black winter coat and helped him get his hat and gloves on. Emmett walked trying to hurry as he put his belt and shoes on at the same time. I got into my coat and waited for Emmett to finsih getting his things on and we headed out.

"Wait." I called when we go to the car.

Both of my boys looked back at me.

"Can I get some pictures?" I asked as I pulled out my digital camera.

"It's freezing baby." Emmett commented.

"Just a few." I promised.

Ten minutes, and what seemed like 100 pictures of Nathan and his Thomas the Train backpack later, I was ready to go. I started the car for Emmett from the passenger seat while he lifted Nate up and got him buckled into his booster seat.

Emmett waved to the attending at the security gate and pulled out of the parking garage as we made our way to Nathan's school.

We were almost there when we were caught by one of the nurmorous traffic lights in New York City. When the Emmett's jeep came to a stop, it jerked lightly. I suddenly felt the baby move. I smiled brightly and picked Emmett's hand off the steering wheel and lay it gently on my stomach.

"Feel?" I asked happily. He nodded and kissed my forehead lightly.

It was these simple moments in our life that kept me going everyday. Soon the light turned green and we were off again.

All too soon Emmett pulled into a open parking space and shut off the vehicle.

I unbuckled and turned around in my seat to look at Nathan.

"You don't hesitate to go to your teacher if you want to come home. Daddy and I can be here in less than 15 minutes alright?" I promised. He nodded.

I got teary eyed as we walked him into his class room, all the kids were sitting at their designated tables tracing the alphabet. The teacher saw us and waved happily.

"Hi you guys. I've been expecting you." She said cheerfully as she walked over to us. She looked down and smiled at Nathan as he clunge to his dad's leg.

"This is Nathan. Nate, this is Mrs. Tracey." I introduced.

"Well hello there Nathan." She said and held out her hand. He took it and shook timidly.

"Hi." He said. I could tell he was warming up to her. He let go of Emmett's leg and stepped away.

Emmett then bent down so that he was eye level with Nate.

"You gonna be okay?" Emmett asked him. Nathan nodded. Emmett pulled him in for a hug as I tried to hold back the tears that threatened to escape.

Our little boy_ was_ growing up.

Emmett eventually pulled back and I leaned down to kiss Nathan on his forehead. We waved and said our goodbyes one last time as the teacher pulled him away from us and started showing him around the room.

We walked out of the room as we stole a few last glances of Nathan. Emmett put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer for comfort as we made our way back to the car.

**EMPOV**

Bella and I walked back into the loft after we had dropped Nathan off. That whole "day alone together" had gone out the window. Neither of us were in the mood after dropping him off.

"You wanna get our tree tonight? We could pick up Nate from school, and go get it?" Bella asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Sure." I answered. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket.

"It's my boss..." I told Bella, a little worried as to why he was calling me on my day off.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Emmett, you will not believe who I just got off the phone with?! Germany!" He cried.

"Okay... Umm... Sir, what exactly does that mean?" I asked.

He laughed. "They are wanting to build some type of reception hall, religous thing I guess? But anyways, they want us to build this hall for them. And you, my friend. Are going to be the one designing it!" He cheered.

"Really? Oh wow, that's wonderful. I can't wait to tell Bella." I said as I smiled at Bella, who was now interested in the conversation I was having.

"Yes yes, well your plane leaves Thrursday night. They'll be expecting you late Friday afternoon so that you can get the image of what they are wanting you to build and everything. You should be down there for no more than two and half weeks, getting home just in time for Christmas." He explained.

My face fell. What? Leave my family? For almost three weeks?

"Sir, I would rather not. Bella is five month's pregnant. And my son has been through so much this year... is there no way I can get this done over phone? Or even a web conference over the computer?" I pleaded.

"Emmett, you like your job don't you son?" He asked sternly.

"Well yes sir, I love my job?"

"And you would like to keep your job? Would you not?" He asked agian.

"Yes..."

"Then you _will_ be going on this trip. This oportunity is huge, not only for you, but for the company. I know you wont let us down." He said right before the line went dead.

I stared blankly at the phone in my hands.

"Em, baby? What is it? What's wrong?" Bella asked concerned.

"I have a plane ride to Germany on Thursday night... and If I'm not on the plane I will lose my job." I said softly. "I won't be back until the day before Christmas Eve."

What?!" Bella cried.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to make the boss proud." I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"Well he just can't do that to you. You just can't leave us for that long." She said.

"It's part of my job baby, I can't help it." I told her.

"But... What about Christmas? And me? And Nate?"

"It'll go by in no time. I promise." I said and went to hug her.

"Yeah right." She said upset as she leaned easily into my arms. I chuckled sadly as I wrapped my stong arms around her.

**BPOV**

I fought back the tears as Emmett told me he would be leaving us to go away to Germany for almost three weeks.

We had never been apart like that for so long. Even though I knew some day he might have to go on a business trip or two, I never thought it would be for this long, or would be scheduled this close the Christmas.

I thought about it all day while both Emmett and I cleaned the loft. We barely spoke, and by the time it was time to go get Nate, we had the place beyond spotless.

We got in the car and drove towards his school across the city.

"How do you want to tell Nathan?" I blurted out, breaking the long silence that had set in between us.

"Can I tell him?" Emmett asked sadly. I nodded.

Nothing else was said until after Nathan was in the car.

"Were gonna go get a Christmas tree buddy." I told him, trying to be cheerful. Nathan yelled happily in excitment as we got onto the highway to go out of the city to the christmas tree farm we went to every year.

We got there in no time, and all bundled up before we got out of the car.

We both followed Nathan as he led the way down the rows and rows of trees.

Somewhere in that time, Emmett silently grabbed my hand and held it as we walked. I smiled a little, and knew that it would all be okay.

After about thirty minutes of searching, Nathan finally found a huge tree about ten feet tall.

"Here!" He shined as he pointed to the tree that was almost three times his height.

"It's a little big." I chuckled, but it was perfect. I knew it would look great in the loft.

"Well I'm a little small." Nathan argued with me.

"He does have a point." Emmett laughed. I shrugged my shoulders and nodded at my boys.

"Fine." I sighed.

They both cheered. Emmett threw a rag on the top so they could come and cut it down for us.

We walked back and went into the small cabin where we could pay for it, and get warm while they shook it out and tied it down to the car. Soon Emmett was out there with the guys helping them.

"Ready?" Emmett called as he stuck his head in the door and called us out.

We walked out and got in the car and drove home.

Emmett carried Nathan in through the door and set him in his bed because he had fallen asleep on the way home, then he brought the tree in.

He set it up, but didn't decorate it. We would wait until Nate was up for that.

It was almost nine when we finally sat down at the table and ate the leftover pot roast from the night before.

We said almost nothing to each other the whole dinner.

Emmett offered to do the dishes so I could get ready for bed.

"I'm gonna miss you..." He finally said as he walked into our bedroom.

It was what both of us had been wanting to say all day, but didn't know how to without becoming sader than we already were.

He watched me as I climbed into bed.

He stripped down to his boxers and climbed in with me, and for once... I opened up _my_ arms to _him. _He lay his head softly on my swolen stomach and I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm gonna miss you too baby, so much." I whispered.

* * *

**REVIEW! :)**


	20. Don't Scream

**I feel bad for just uploading that last chapter with no explainations at all, but I literally had no time left. **

**So if you haven't caught on yet, Nathan's fine. He recovered fully. Everything went well. **

**It's now December, so it's been about four and a half months since the accident. **

**Those are really the key things you need to know. If you have any more questions, please don't hesitate to ask. **

**Also, this chapter contains adult content. Just a heads up. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Emmett." I called. He had me a tight bear hug while he was sleeping like a baby.

I hated waking him up like this, but he was cutting the circulation off in both of my arms. Plus I had to pee because the baby was just so conviently situated right on top of my bladder.

"Emmett!" I yelled louder and tried to wiggle my way out of his tight grasp.

He didn't budge.

"Emmett, damnit. I gotta pee!" I yelled in his ear.

He shot right up and looked around a litte daised, then he fell back down onto his and grabbed the air for me so he could go back to sleep.

"Oh no baby, you are not sufficating _me_ again." I laughed at him and got up to run to the bathroom.

When I was finished I climbed back into bed and cuddled into Emmett's chest.

I tossed and turned for almost twenty minutes trying to get back to sleep, but it was no use; I was wide awake.

I looked at the clock and groaned, It was only 2:30 in the morning.

I turned one last time so that I was laying on my back and huffed. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly. I was going to go back to sleep, even if I had to force myself too.

"Bella?" I heard Emmett ask.

"Your up?" I questioned, suprised.

In one swift movement Emmett whole body was hovering on top of me.

"Of course I'm up." He growled. He moved his lips so they were almost touching the lob of my ear. "Bella, I don't think you will ever be able to comprehend how turned on right now. I've been laying here listening to you toss and turn in these sheets for a while now. And I'll admit, it's probably one of the sexiest fucking things I've ever heard." He whispered huskily in my ear. He pulled back with the sexiest smirk plastered across his face as he started to pull his boxers down.

He came back down on top of me and started to rubb all over my thighs. He pushed my silk red nighty up to the top of my belly, then leaned back down to kiss me.

One of his hands founds its way down to my growning puddle of weatness between my legs. He slid my underwear to the side and a ran a single finger from top to bottom before plunging two fingers into me.

I cried out into his mouth while he kissed me vigurously, trying to silence me.

He pulled his fingers out all too soon and ripped my underwear off of me.

"Don't scream." He said sternly as he looked into my eyes. I nodded weakly.

Suddenly he pounded into me.

I tried to shield my cries of pleasure once again with his mouth. I didn't even want to think about what would happen if Nate woke up.

"Fuck Beeelllaaa." Emmett moaned as he pulled away from my mouth and let his head fall to lay on my sweaty shoulder.

My hands found his ass and grabbed it as he continued to fuck my brains out.

"Harder baby, Harder!" I cried.

And of course, him being Emmett, he complied. He grunted as he pounded into me harder.

One of his hands reached for my breasts.

I heard a string of profanities leave his mouth in between each of his continuous thrusts as he realized I still had my nighty on. I heard a loud rip, and then felt the cool air hitting my newly exposed skin. His mouth found one of my swolen nipples and his hand found the other one.

I could barely think straight, I was in heaven.

Emmett was close. I could tell by the way his thrust became quicker and more shallow.

"Touch yourself baby." Emmett commanded against my chest.

I did what he told and slid both of my hands down my body. I rubbed my clit roughly with one hand, while the other cupped Emmett's balls and rolled them lightly between my fingers.

A deap throaty groan escaped from within him and his mouth made its way back to my lips.

"Come with me baby." Emmett stated as he pounded into me even harder. I felt my lower abdomin tighten up and I went into convulsions of pleasure.

"Fuck, your amazing." I heard Emmett gasp as I milked his cock until he orgasmed.

He continued to thrust while we rode out our highs.

He gradually slowed as I felt him begin to soften. He pulled out and rolled over onto his back.

"That was..." He started with a shakey voice as he tried to catch his breath.

"Amazing." I suggested as I tried to even my breathing.

I rolled over onto my elbo so I could see his face.

He turned and smiled happily at me.

"Some of the best sex we've ever had." He added and I giggled.

"Yeah." I said and curled into his chest.

I was almost asleep fifteen minutes later when I heard Emmett sigh. "Now I can't sleep." He said softly.

I looked up at him. "Im sorry." I said.

"Oh, don't be. I can't sleep because I can't stop thinking about what just went on here in this room." he said.

I laughed. "Oh, well then I'm not sorry?" I offered and he nodded.

"Wanna just stay up until morning?" I asked and looked at the clock. 3:30. "We only have a couple of more hours?" I suggested.

"Okay... but I'm warning you. If we stay up... things might happen." He suggested as he wiggled his eye brows. I laughed at him and adjusted myself to a sitting position.

**EMPOV**

I love my amazing wife, and her tight little pussy.

We had just had mide blowing sex. Like the type people are afraid to put on pornos because it's so good. That type of mind blowing sex.

"You know, we never really talked after sex when we first started dating? And even after we were married? Never. You reconize that? We just always fell asleep afterwards." Bella giggled as she ate another bite of the coffee ice cream that I had gotten her from the fridge a few minutes ago.

"Or we went back to work, or went back to the table at a restuarant. Or continued watching the movie in a the theater." I suggested because of all the places we had been when we had sex.

She slapped my chest lightly, and I acted like it hurt. She smiled at me.

"What were your ten favorite things about me when we were younger?" She asked seriously all of a sudden.

"What?" I said, a little confused.

"Well, as long as we've been together we've never really talked about it... you know? We weren't really ever in that teenage high school love stage where we have the conversation about what we liked most about each other." She explained.

"Oh... well...?" I acted like I was thinking and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Fine, I'll start. Number one for me was... hmm... the way you would look at me on campus. When we didn't have time to have a quickie or even say hi to each other because we had to get to class." She shivered remembering how I used to eye-fuck her in passing. I laughed out loud and shook my head at her.

"That was really your favorite thing about me?" I said between laughs.

She nodded shyly.

I shook my head again and looked away from her for a second then looked back to see her smiling.

"Well... My number one was the way you got ready every morning." I said honestly.

"What?" She said.

"Yeah, you always had this routine and after you would finish you would kinda shrug at yourself in the mirror." I chuckled as I explained.

"I did?" She asked while she laughed.

"Yeah, you still do it. It's really cute." I told her.

She laughed at me and then thought for a moment.

"I loved you in that football jersey of yours." She said. I smiled.

"Thought I was hott in it did ya?" I joked.

"Hell yes, that thing was fucking down right sinful." She said. I laughed agian.

"Language." I warned her and looked down at her belly.

"Oh come on Em, really? I don't think a couple of cuss words are gonna hurt the baby if its already been through what went on here tonight." She kidding.

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled. "True."

"Well... My next three are body parts. So I'm gonna skip to number five." I said honestly as I watched her crack up. "I loved how when you were pregnant with Nathan, you always found ways to get around the_ no coffee_ rule." I stated.

"Did not." She argued.

I picked up the spoon that was in her hands and waved it in front of her before handing it back.

"You know what..." She started to defend herself but couldn't. I laughed and she slapped me agian.

"Mommy?" I heard a small voice come from the door. Nathan was standing in the doorway with a pair of pajamas that had candy canes all over them as he held onto his baby blanket that was dragging the floor.

"Buddy, what are you doing up so early. It's only four in the morning?" She asked him.

"I can't sleep. I went to bed too early." He said as he started to walked over to our bed.

"Well, that's right. You did fall asleep pretty early." Bella said and patted the spot in between us on the bed. He ran and climbed on the bed and crawled between us.

He looked at me and smiled.

"Can we decorate the tree?" He beamed.

"Right now?" I asked. He nodded excitidly.

I looked at Bella for her aproval and she smiled brightly.

"Alright, but only because you did so good in your first day of school yesterday." I sighed and got up, but stopped suddenly when I reconized that I didn't have any bottoms on.

My head turned swiftly to Bella who had a rob on.

When the hell did she put that on?

She was trying her hardest not to laugh at me. I looked at her beggingly to help me out with this some way.

"Hey Nate. Why don't you go take a look at the tree in the living room to see if your dad put it up right. We'll be there in a minute." Bella offered. Nathan ran off out of the bedroom seconds later.

Bella bust into a fit of laughter.

"It's not funny." I said as I went to get new boxers out of my dresser. "What if he would have crawled under the covers with us." I gasped.

"I wouldn't have let him." She laughed.

"Well... how did you get that rob on?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I put it on when you were getting me ice cream." She said. "I can't believe you didn't reconize?" She laughed.

She was right... how could I not have realized she went from being completely naked, to having clothes on?

"I don't know." I said and began to laugh. I couldn't keep it in any longer, the whole situation was kinda funny. I finished pulling a sweatshirt on and looked at Bella one last time.

She climbed out of bed and went to find a pair of her favorite sweats and an over sized t-shirt. I was going to miss her and the way she dressed in the morning before she really cared what she looked like, but I didn't mention it. It would just ruin our good mood.

I went to get the decorations out of the storage closet in the washer and drier room and brought them all back to where Nathan was in the living room.

"Here buddy, find the ornament for me would you?" I asked and went to the kitchen to make myself a pot of coffee.

About ten minutes later we were all around the tree. Nathan and Bella were sitting on the couch talking about his new baby brother or sister ariving, a popular subject between the two of them now days, as I strung the lights.

When I was finished we let Nathan go through the ornaments and pick the ones he wanted to hang. I would lift him up if he needed help and Bella would sometimes direct where certian ones would look best.

We were done in no time, and it felt almost saddening that it was over so fast.

I looked at my watch. 5:45. It was starting to get to a decent time to start getting ready.

Bella went and got a shower while I went and got Nathan ready for a bath.

"Buddy, can we talk. Man to man?" I asked as his bath water was running. He sat down on the toilet seat and nodded. I got a little choked up when I looked at him and took a deep breath to control myself before I continued.

"I have to leave in a couple of days for work. I won't be back for a while, and I would like you to look after mommy for me." I asked. "I know she think she's invinsible, but just make sure her and the baby are okay while I'm gone? Be the man around the house for me?"

"I will daddy, I promise I won't let nothing happen to her." He said sincerely.

"I love you buddy, I'm gonna miss you too you know? Make sure not to grow any while I'm gone okay?" I asked, trying to laugh.

"Dadddyyyy." He laughed and hugged me. I hugged him tightly back and then let him go so he could get a bath.

When we were finished I picked out his clothes for him and left him in his room to get dressed.

I walked into our bedroom to see Bella sitting at her vanity putting on make-up to go to work.

"Mmm... your wearing one of those sexy pregnant lady dresses today." I said with a smile and went to hug her from behind.

"Yes I am, just for you." She laughed. I moved her still wet hair so that I could have access to her soft, silky neck. I began kissing down it slowly.

"Emmett..." She gasped. "You have to get in the shower... we can't do this, as much as I want to. We can't."

I sighed and pulled away, knowing she was right.

I walked into the bathroom and started stripping.

"I told Nathan." I called as I turned on the shower water.

"How'd he react?" She called, worried.

"Really well. He's gonna take care of you." I said. I heard movement and then saw her appear in the doorway.

"What?" She whispered stunned.

"I told him since I'm gonna be gone, he will be the man of the house. He said he wouldn't let anything happen to you or the baby. He'll look after you." I said with a small smile.

She ran over to me and hugged me tightly then pulled away just enough to kiss me.

"I love you, so much. You know that right?" She said. I nodded.

"I love you too."

* * *

***Blushing* By far the "best" lemon I think I had written. Sorry if it still doesn't live up to some peoples standards... I've never had sex(15 year old). So I'm just writing what I think is supposed to be going on. lol**

**I like this chapter, I think we all needed that Emmett and Bella time. The next chapter is Emmett's goodbye... :( **

**If you can get 40 reviews to me by tomorrow, I will upload another chapter. So review! :) **


	21. I Have Been Blessed

**This chapter really hits home for me and my family. I hope you like it... its long, detailed, and should have been uploaded a long time ago. I aslo hope that I haven't completely lost ALL of my fans because I haven't updated in four months. Enjoy:)**

* * *

**EMPOV**

"Bye Daddy! I love you!" Nathan called as I walked into the corridor that lead to the plane I was getting on. I waved one last time, and smiled at Bella who had tears in her eyes. She smiled back sweatly and nodded her head as she waved, letting me know that everything was going to be just fine while I was gone. I took one last look and slowly turned my head, sighing to myself. This was going to be a long ass two weeks...

**BPOV**

"Come on baby, we gotta get you to school on time." I said to Nathan as we hurried through the airport.

Emmett's plane had been delayed on account of a snowstorm in Germany, so it left early Friday morning instead of Thursday night like it was supposed to. We all three had gotten up at 4:00 in the morning to get to the airport on time. It was now around 6:00, and the sun was just now rising. A couple of people smiled at Nate and I as we were scurrying to get back to our car, I bet we were a sight. A young pregnant woman, in scobby doo pajama bottoms and a michigan state hoodie that barely fit, with a five year old beautiful boy in a pair of the grinch long johns. I giggled to myself, thinking about the way we looked, as I buckled Nate into his booster seat and started to car, turning the heat on full blast.

I cursed under my breath as I realized the amount of traffic there was on the road, 6:27. I doubted that we would make it home in time to get dressed and Nate to school. My phone vibrated suddenly, scaring the hell out of me. I looked at the caller ID. Rosalie.

"Hello?" I answered, wondering why she would have a reason to be up this early.

"Bella, I remembered that you were taking Em to the airport today, just making sure your okay?" She asked sincerally.

"Oh I'm fine Rose, a little tired, but good all the same. Already counting down the days until he comes home." I said.

"Yeah, I figured that. Anyways, I'm doing a little Christmas shopping today, that's why I'm up so early. I was wondering if you would wanna tag along? Maybe take a much needed day off work and just hang out?"

"I would love to Rose. My boss wont like it, but he will live with it I guess. Let me just get home and get Nate to school alright, come on over whenever you want. What about Alice?" I asked, knowing she would want to be apart of any shopping we were doing.

"I called her a little while ago, she's not feeling well. Both her and Jasper have some kind of stomach bug. I also called Vic, she said Edward and Nick have the same thing. Vic thought they were all together when they got it, and said shes just waiting for herself to get it." She explained.

"Well that sucks, I just hope Nate doesn't get it at school." I said as I pulled into the parking garage. 7:01. I was doing pretty good.

"Yeah, same here with Sydney."

I turned the car off and looked at Nate sleeping in the back, drool running down his mouth. I laughed. "How does this kid sleep through everything?" I questioned myself. Rosalie laughed with me, knowing that I was talking about Nathan.

"I gotta go Rose, I think I'm just gonna let him skip today. Get Nikki to come and watch him. Do you wanna bring Sydney by, I know they would love to see each other?" I suggested.

"Sure, sounds great. I had a babysitter, but I know she wont mind if I cancel. Plus Jake and I could really use the extra money we would be saving." She stated. It seemed odd that she was talking about money like that, they had always been well off. I mean yes, Jake had declined a couple of job offers a while back to stay in New York, but I hadn't known it was that serious. I reminded myself to talk to her about it later.

"Alright, I'll see you in a few then." I said, exchanging goodbyes and hung up. I got out of the car and lugged Nate into the building. This is one of those times I was thankful for having an elevator in our building.

I got in and laid him down in his bed, then called Nikki and asked her to watch him and Sydney. She of course was delighted, and said she would be over in a few.

I did my usual routine of getting ready. I showered, did my hair and make-up, then went to my closet to choose something to wear. None of my jeans fit anymore, so I chose a pair of black leggings with a knee length, dark purple, v-neck sweater dress and a pair of sliver ballet flats. I put on some sliver, modest hoop earings and my silver watch that Emmett had given me for my birthday this year.

I checked myself in the mirror one time, turning every which way, trying to find the side that made me look almost moderately normal and not so pregnant. I finally gave up and walked into the kitchen, grabbing the phone off the wall and dialing my work number.

I told my boss I wouldn't be in today, that I needed to take a personal day for myself. He wasn't too pleased about it, but I eventually got fed up with his argueing and explained to him that I wasn't feeling well and that if he made come in a would likely puke all over his desk. He apologized and said to take as much time as I needed to feel better. I hung up chuckling to myself.

"Now what are you laughing at?" I heard someone ask kiddingly. I jumped and turned around.

"Nikki. Gosh, you scared me to death!" I shreiked and walked across the room to give her a hug.

"How are you doing Bella? Everything okay with the baby I hope? Your just glowing darling." She complimented.

"Everythings fine. As soon as Emmett gets home we are going to get an utrasound and find out the sex of the baby." I gleamed proudly.

"How exciting dear! As soon as you find out let me know alright." she said with a bright smile on her face.

"We will." I assured. "Would you like some coffee, I was going to put on a pot anyways for Rose. I doubt she has had time to get her first cup this morning." I offered as I went to go make a fresh pot.

Nikki nodded politely and went into the living room to admire our christmas tree that we had set up a few nights ago. We talked some, and I told her the story about all three of us decorating the tree at five in the morning. She suggested that we made it a tradition, and I actually like that idea. Not many people got up in the morning to decorate. It was unique... just like us.

"Hey hey hey." I heard Rose say as she entered the loft.

Both Nikki and I jumped in our seats on the couch. I often wonder what we were thinking when we gave ALL of our friends and family a key to this place when we first bought it.

I got up and went to hug Rose. It hade been a while since we had seen each other, almost a month. We were just so busy that we never had time to visit like we did when we were younger.

"Wow, Bella. Your looking great. A lot smaller than you did when you were pregnant with Nate at this stage." She complimented.

"Bless you Rosalie." I said and we all laughed. I reconized that she had Sydney half asleep at her heel. "You wanna go lay her down in Emmett and mine's bed. The things so big there's no way she could roll off of it." I explained.

"Thanks, she's about to crash. For some reason she hasn't been sleeping well lately." Rosalie replied and picked her daughter up, carring her towards the bedroom.

"Is there something wrong with Rosalie?" Nikki asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" I questioned while I went to make Rose a cup of coffee.

"She looks a little worried about something?" She stated.

"Huh. I didn't reconize. Maybe I could get it out of her today when were gone?" I suggested and Nikki nodded thankfully. She hated seeing people anything but happy.

"You ready?" Rose said as she walked into the room. I nodded, handed her the coffee I had fixed her, which she was very thankful for, and went to go grab my coat and classic black Chanel purse from the hall closet. I put on my leather gloves as we said our goodbyes to Nikki. I told her to call me if there were any problems and she assured us she would.

Rose and I talked casually all the way out the building, catching up on all the things we had missed out on this past month.

"Your car or mine?" I asked when we walked into the parking garage.

"Eh, you can take yours, its has the heated leather seats." She chuckled and headed over to my black Nissan Armada.

We climbed in and immediatly turned on the heat. I pulled out easily and slid my security card that opened the exit gate.

"So, where you wanna go first?" I asked. "There's The Manhatten Mall, Barneys?" I suggested.

"Lets start off at the mall first since its closer." She said. I began to weave in and out of the morning rush hour traffic. I saw the small cafe that Emmett had sang at a few months back up ahead.

"Hey, you wanna stop here. It's a really neat place. Very modern, and they have great food. They'll probably have something good for breakfast. I'm starved." I explained.

She laughed at me, shaking her head.

"Don't make fun of the pregnant lady here." I defended as I turned on the small side street and parked along the sidewalk. I got out and lead Rose to the entrance.

We were seated by a young, nicelooking waiter. I ordered an orange juice while Rose ordered another cup of coffee. We began to talk lightly, and soon enough our husbands came into the conversation.

"So I assume you and Emmett are still doing as good as you were the last time I talked to you?" She asked curiously.

I smiled brightly and nodded. "He is amazing, so supportive about everything these past six months have brought us. We have our moments, but you know who doesn't." I gushed. "The sex is AMAZING." I blurted, without even thinking.

We both laughed.

"Thanks Bella, I really needed to know that." Rose kidded. We all knew that her and Alice secretly loved this romantic stuff.

"Well... it is." I laughed as I felt my face flushed red as I blushed. "How are you and Jake?" I asked, trying to move the subject off my sex life.

"Were... umm. Okay." She answered quietly, looking away from me and out the window.

"Wow! Wait! What?!" I shouted out the questions.

"Were okay. Just going through a rough patch." She said.

"What's the matter Rose?" I asked, concerned.

She started shaking a little and I realized she was crying. I put my hand onto of hers that was already sitting on the table. I rubbed it softly, trying to comfort me.

"Whatever it is. You know you can trust me." I promised. She looked up with big, blotchy eyes. She took a deap breath and shook her head vigorously.

"I can't tell you. I feel like such trash..." She cried softly.

"Rosalie..." I started and she looked up again. I smiled softly and her and nodded my head once. Telling her to just tell me.

She took another deep breath. "Were broke." She whispered.

"What?" I asked in shock. That was the last thing that I had expected to come out of her mouth.

"Well you know Jake quit he job a while back. And during Nate's accident we were in Detroit looking for him another position, but we never found one. Nobody needs anyone in his area of realistate. He searches everyday Bella. I even started aplying for jobs again about a month ago and I haven't had to work since before Sydney was born." She sobbed. I handed her a napkin to wipe her make-up. She thanked me.

"Whatever savings we had are gone. I'm going to have to sell my car. I love that thing." I cried.

"Awe Rose. I'm so sorry. Why didnt you come to us? Or go to Billy back home. I'm sure he would have helped you where he could. And you know we would have helped with whatever we could. Hell you could have come to any of us, even Emmett's parents. We would have helped you guys out." I explained.

"You know Jacob. He's stubborn. It would ruin him if he had to go and ask for money." She answered quietly.

"Well there's a point you cross Rosalie when he's just being plain stupid about that self esteem of his. He has to support his family." I stated. She nodded, agreeing with me.

"And on top of that... I-I'm..." She sobbed. Blubbering over her words.

"What is it Rose?"

"I'm pregnant. I found out last friday." She whispered.

"Wow! Thats a good thing. Congradulations." I smiled, trying to cheer her up.

"Bella, don't be rediculous. How are we going to afford a new born. I'm so afraid to tell him. He's going to be so upset..." She cried into her hands.

"Hey! None of that! No matter how bad things are, Jacob will be thrilled about this baby." I assured.

"You really think so?" She asked softly.

"Rose, I grew up with that boy. He loves kids, and he absolutely adores you. He will love the news of this baby." I promised.

"Well... when you put it that way..." She said, looking off in deep thought.

"Everything is going to be fine. I'm sure Emmett could get Jake a job at his work. He knows a lot of realastate people, and has a lot of connections. He'll find him something. And I know for a fact that Alice will give you a receptionist job at her office, even if she has to fire her current one..." I laughed, trying to get her feeling better.

"Thank you Bella!" She cried and reached over the table to hug me.

"You have family here... You always will..." I comforted as I patted her back. She thanked me again and then excused herself to go to bathroom. I sat there looking at the menu. Our waiter came up soon, explaining that he didnt want to interupt what had been going on. I thanked him gracefully and ordered a blueberry muffin to go. I doubted that Rose would want anything.

He came back in less than a minute with my muffin, wrapped in pretty green christmas wax paper. I thanked him and handed him a a twenty, telling him to keep the change. He thanked me for my gracious tip and went on his way.

Rose came out a couple minutes later. Looking as good as new.

"I orded. I didnt think you would be hungry." I told her. She nodded in agreement, she wasnt hungry.

We left and walked to the car, got in and was on our way.

"Rose, can I ask you something." I questioned a couple of minutes later.

"Sure. Shoot."

"Where are you gonna get the money for Christmas presents? I can loan you some if you want?" I offered.

"I sold my gucci shoes I wore to my senior prom. They were worth almost two grand. That should get us through the season." She said sadly.

"Awe. Sweetie. I'm sorry. I wish I would have known." I told her.

"It's fine. They're just shoes right?" She said, trying to cheer both of us up.

"Yeah. Your right." I smiled as we pulled into a parking space, and starting into the mall, ready to shop.

**V**

Five hours later, and we were both exhausted.

I had gotten most of my christmas presents bought for Nate, and Emmett. I had also boughten all the couples something. I just had to get everyone in my office a little something, and Sydney and Nick something. I also had something special in mind for Rose, but it would take some time trying to find it.

"I'm so ready to get home, and go to bed. And it's only noon." Rose laughed. Laying a hand on her stomach unconciously. I smiled. I was happy for her. She loved children so much.

We pulled in to the garage. One of the attendants came up and loaded all the gifts onto a rolling cart. He followed us to the apartment and I tipped him after he unloaded all the items into my bedroom closet.

"I think I'm gonna go on home Bella. I'm beat." Rose said as she walked out of Nate's room, carrying Sydney on her side. "Thank you. For everything." She said sincerally.

"Your welcome Rose. You will always have all of us to fall back on when you need it." I said as I gave her a hug and little Sydney a kiss on the forhead.

They said goodbye to Nate and Nikki, who had been leaning up against the wall while we said our goodbyes.

Once Rose and Sydney were gone, Nikki decided to leave too. She looked exhausted also. Two tolders could really wear a person out.

After Nikki was gone, I leaned up against the door and yawned. I felt the baby kick and I placed one of my hands on my rounded belly. "I know. I'm tired too." I said to "Junior."

"Nate, do you wanna come take a nap with Mommy?" I yelled out. He came running out of his room, still in his pajamas from the night before. He ran straight into our bedroom.

"Well somebody excited about going to sleep." I laughed as I followed him into our room. I stood in the doorway for the longest time. I watched him get settled into our huge bed, sinking into the down comforter so it made it look like he was almost invisible. He grabbed the remote and turned on Thomas the Train.

He was asleep in no time. I walked in and turned off the TV before climbing into bed.

It was long before I felt my eyelids get heavy as I started to doze off.

The next thing I know my phone is vibrating on my nightstand.

I sit up slowly and looked at the clock... 6:18 pm. I then turned to Nate's still sleeping figure. Great, he's gonna be up all night.

I grabbed my Blackberry and checked my new text.

It was from Emmett.

_Hey Beautiful. I just landed in Germany. It's pretty late over here, so I'm just going to get to the hotel and call it a night. I will call you sometime tomorrow afternoon when I have a lunch break. I love you and our little boy very much. I thank God everyday that you both are in my life. Tell Nate that his Daddy misses him. I'm already counting down the days until I come home to you two. Forevers and evers Angel. Night._

I smiled and made sure I saved the message. I resonded -

_I doubt you will ever be able to comprehend how much I need to have you in my life and how good it felt to read that text you just sent. I'm glad you made it there safe. I thank God every day that I have you and Nathan in my life also. Get some sleep baby. I love you. Night._

I layed back down. My phone vibrated a couple of minutes later. I checked it.

It was another text from Emmett.

_Almost forgot. Give Junior a rub for me, and tell him that his Daddy loves him too. I've attached something, hold it to your belly and press play._

I did what he told and I was suprised when a recording of him singing the chorus of "Blessed" softly into the phone started to play.

I listened to the words roll off his tounge like magic, and they were true. Every single one of them.

_I have been blessed_  
_And I feel like I've found my way_  
_I thank God for all I've been given_  
_At the end of every day_  
_I have been blessed_  
_With so much more than I deserve_  
_To be here with the ones_  
_That love me_  
_To love them so much it hurts_  
_I have been blessed_

I replayed this over and over again as i thought about all our friends and family. We **were** all very blessed in our lives. We were all healthy and well. We all had the pleasure of being parents and grandparents. Most of us were very wealthy, and even the ones who weren't at the moment had great friends that would always take care of him. Even though we might complain about it every once in a while... life was great. For all of us.

* * *

**Just thought everybody who has been following this story would need this chapter. It was supposed to make you really think about how life actually isn't that bad for everyone, even though we complain about it daily. And I just wanted to inform you, no matter how tough times are at your house with this damn economy and everything, you guys are "blessed." Also - I love every one of you guys who read and review my stories. Each one of you has changed my life at least a little for the better... so thank you for that. :) **

**I don't know when I will be able to update again... I don't have a computer. BUT if I do update soon, it will be this story. Pinky Promise. **

**Please Review. I want to know how I did with this and if you understood the point I was trying to make? :)**


	22. Safe Haven

**I got a blogspot... follow me? (: - www . teamemmett001 . blogspot . com**

* * *

7 days. 2 hours and 27 minutes. That's how long it had been since Emmett's plane had left. I was literally dieing without him. Both physically and emotionally. It didn't help that I was 5 and half months pregnant, horny as hell, and irritated by every little thing that crossed into my path.

I put my hands on my hips and looked myself over one more time in the mirror in our bathroom. _No Good._ I thought and put on one of the fifteen other outfits that it seemed like I had tried on thirty different times since I had gotten out of the shower this morning. Nothing looked right, if it wasn't my belly that looked huge in what I was wearing, it was that the pants were too lose/tight, or that my boobs literally overflowed out of the damn shirts and dresses.

I eventually gave up. Throwing on some dress from five years ago when I was pregnant with Nate. It was little outdated, but it was what I liked best, so people where going to live with it.

"Nathan!" I called, putting on my knee high leggings and then sliding into my very short, very pregnant-lady-like heels. I grabbed my bag and long white winter coat and scrambled into the living room.

"Coming mommy." he yelled back. As I waited for him I looked around my house. Toys were scattered everywhere. Unread newspapers were stacked on the coffee table in the living room; It had become a routine for me to buy a newspaper every morning on my way to work as son as I became a journalist and moved to New York City. But it seemed like lately, I would sit down after dinner and start reading them. And the next thing I know, it's 2 am and there's drool all down the side of my mouth.

The dishes were going unwashed just because I didn't have the energy to do them. The laundry hadn't been done all week either.

The only thing that really looked presentable in the loft was the Christmas tree sitting neatly in the corner of the living room. It was like my safe haven almost. It was what reminded me that Emmett would be home in a little over a week, his plane arrive on the day before Christmas Eve.

"Nathan! Come on! We're gonna be late hun!" I yelled as I looked at my watch on my arm.

He came barreling around the corner trying to put his shoes on in the process.

I couldn't help but laugh, even if it was annoying me that he wasn't ready in time.

"Here bud, let me help." I lifted him on to sit on the kitchen table and helped him tie his shoes.

"Mommyyyy." He protested as I let him down, grabbing his book bag off the chair and shoving a bunch of paper into them.

"Hey, in a couple of months I wont be able to lift you up and help you. Let me do it while it lasts." I laughed and rubbed the top of his head, messing up his already messy blonde hair.

As I started to put my coat on he ran into the kitchen and grabbed a probably stale pop tart, but I wasn't going to stop him. If it didn't taste good he wouldn't eat it.

"Ready finally?" I asked and held out my hand for him to take it. I locked the door we got onto the elevator going down to the parking garage.

I had the heat running full blast as I strapped Nathan in. It was 7:15 in the morning, and the temperature in my car read 16 degrees. I slipped on my leather gloves quickly before pulling out.

I headed towards Nathan's school, glad that this was the last day before he got off for his what seemed like a so short three week winter break.

When he was dropped off I headed to work.

It seemed like I had only just gotten settled into my desk when my supervisor called me into his office.

"Hello Bella. How's your day been?" Embry asked with that stupid asshole grin he wore most days. He propped his feat up on his desk as I sat down in one of the chairs facing him.

"Fine. And yours." I comment.

"Very well." He answered. He sighed and crossed his arms firmly. "Now, I'm not gonna try to beat around the bush because there's really no need to. I'm just gonna come out and say it."

"Okay…" I questioned, gesturing for him to go on.

"I assume your still pregnant." He said.

_No asshole. I've just gotten really fat. _I felt like saying.

"Umm. Yes." I stated.

"And it's come to my attention that you have already put in the request for an eight week maternity leave starting the first of April next year." He continued.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, but I can not honor that."

"What?" I asked astounded. It was illegal for him to not allow me to take a leave to have a my baby, wasn't it?

"Bella, when you came into this business you knew that it was fast paced, and that it was very competitive. I can't have you leaving your job for eight weeks, four weeks would be different, but not any longer. Especially when you already took off several weeks when your son was in that accident." He stated, a little solomly. "Now you are one of my best writers on this staff, your good at what you do, and I have a lot of respect in the way you handle things. But these past six months you have been out of the office more than you have been in… I just think you would be better at a job that lets you be a mom first, not the other way around…"

He paused and looked around he room for a second. Then looked straight at me again.

"I can't have somebody on my staff who isn't ever here, we can't afford it with the way the economy is these days…"

I felt tears running down my face slowly and I quickly wiped them away.

"I'm so sorry Bella." He said.

"Thank you for the opportunity." I said as I stood up, holding my hand out over his desk so he could shake it.

"Bella, come on now." He said and walked around the desk, opening up his arms. "I've known you for how long and were back to a hand shake?" He laughed, trying to lighten the atmosphere as he hugged me, placing a kiss on the top of my head and smoothing my hair out.

"Thank you, really Embry. You gave me a tremendous job when I first came to you, and you didn't have to. I am grateful for that." I said, squeezing him one last time and left the room.

I grabbed a couple boxes and loaded up my belongings for my desk. I got a few stares from people, but no one came up to me.

As I was walking out to my car I had to wipe away tears again. I grabbed my phone out of my purse and dialed Alice's number.

"Bella!" She answered cheerfully.

"Hey Alice, I'm coming to the boutique. Be looking for me." I sniffled, putting the boxes in the back, and then climbing into my car.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"I'll explain it all when I get there. I have to go." I said, hanging up the phone.

I can't believe that I had just lost me dream job. I thought as I got onto the interstate heading to Alice's shop.

I was there in no time. I pulled into one of the tight fitted parking spaces on the curb. I checked my make-up in the mirror one time before trying to bundle up even more before stepping out into the now snowing weather.

"Bella?" Alice greeted me at the door. I hugged her gently, and looked around. Lots of red… I thought as I examined all the ball gown dresses on the maniquins. Alice must be making a lot of Christmas dresses for people.

"Demi, you can take you lunch. Go tell the interns they can take there's too." Alice said, changing the open signed to closed on the front window.

A couple of months ago, Alice had taken in five interns. They weren't getting paid, or losing any money. They were fresh out of fashion school, and this was good for both Alice and the five of them, because they could get experience. And she could run the whole shop without having to pay people.

"Come on Bella, lets go into my office." Alice directed me to the room in the back that she called her office, although it was supposed to be a storage room.

"Now what's going on, you sounded pretty upset on the phone?"

"I lost my job." I whispered.

"What?" She blurted out.

"Yeah, he said that with taking off for Nathan's surgery, and then the eight week maternity leave that I suggested, it was just too much." I explained, wiping a tear away from my face.

"Is he even allowed to do that?" she cried.

"He didn't mean anything by it Alice." I told her. "It's just the damn economy these days. He was right though, I knew what I was getting myself into. The job was very fast paced and competitive. I should have known something like this was going to happen when I started missing all those weeks with Nathan."

"But your one of the best…" she questioned.

"That doesn't matter if I'm never there." I told her.

"Oh, Bella hun, I'm sorry. If you ever need a job I will always hire you here. Promise." She said, and got up to hug me again.

"Does Emmett know?" She asked as she pulled away. I shook my head lightly.

"No, I don't know how to tell him?" I said truthfully.

"Just come right out and say it, that's really the only way you can." She said. I nodded in agreement.

_Great._

* * *

**I'm trying to get back to my writing regularly. I finally got my computer fixed, so I'm just getting everything situated. I should have an update for you soon. **

**Review? (:**


	23. Christmas Cleaning

**Two updates! In Two days! Gosh! I feel so accomplished! (:**

* * *

**BPOV**

Great… I thought as I climbed into my car leaving the boutique.

I couldn't bear the thought of telling Emmett that I had lost my job today. That I had been _fired_, for not doing my job right.

It's not like we needed the money. His job alone gave us all we wanted and more… it's just I've been a working mother for almost two years. What am I gonna do now?

I looked at the digital green light, displaying the time in the center of my car consol.

"Shit." I muttered. It was almost two. I might as well go pick up Nate. I gave Esme a quick call, explaining to her what had happened, and that I would give her a more detailed description when I got a chance to have brunch with her one day.

When I got to Nathan's school I sat in the car pool lanes with all the other moms and grandmas… I looked around. They were all so put together, and seemed very well off. They all looked so relaxed. Maybe I could do this, I thought. It would be nice to spend time with my son everyday, and I would always have other things to do at home. I could finally get the house clean, and when the baby was born I wouldn't have to worry about getting back to work on a certain date.

Although there were many disadvantages to losing my job, I had to admit, there were some pluses too.

I heard that annoying bell ring and all the kids broke through the double doors. Most of the younger kids were carrying gift bags from Christmas parties, some had glitter on there faces, some carried home made gifts and ornaments to put with their trees.

One of Nathan's teachers walked him to the car, and wished us a happy holiday and a safe new year.

"Hey buddy." I said happily and I turned around halfway trying to get him situation in his booster seat, my belly got in the way though. I was surprised to see that he could do it himself, I guess there's a lot of things I didn't know about my son.

"Mommy!" He said with a huge smile spread across his face. "Where's grandma?" He asked.

"I'll be picking you up from now on baby." I explained. "Mommy doesn't have to go to work for a while, so she will be picking you up after school."

"YAY!" He hollered. I couldn't help but smile and laugh at him. I hadn't seen my son this happy since before Emmett left.

"So we get to go home and clean the house finally?" He asked. I giggled at him. I was astounded that he had just said something like that to me, _my _five year old son. I had the nerve to scold him, but I had to admit that he was right, the loft was a mess. He was raised in a clean home, and this is the first time he had seen it like this.

"Yes bubba, we're going home to clean." I laughed at him. "But first, I was wondering if you might want to get a treat at Starbucks?" I said casually as I finally got out of the school traffic and on the four lane.

"Really?" He gasped. I nodded my head as he squealed in the back seat, clapping his hands together.

After getting out of the traffic we got the nearest Starbucks in no time. I went through the drive through, just because I didn't want to have to turn off my car and let it get super cold in ten minutes, then have to come out and warm it up again.

We both ordered hot apple cider and got a cinnamon muffin to share.

I held both of the ciders and muffin until we got home, they needed to cool off before Nate got a hold of his. The last thing I needed was a five year old screaming because of a burnt tongue. I had been there, done that and I didn't want to have to experience it again.

After we parked we got out of the car and scurried into the building trying to get away from the cold. The receptionist sitting in the lobby smiled at Nathan and I. She reached for something, then stood up and leaned over the counter, handing him a candy cane. The she handed me a fed-ex package.

We both thanked her, then got up in the elevator to go up to the loft.

I sighed as I closed the door and locked it, thinking of the hours of work I had ahead of me, cleaning the mess I was looking at; perfecting it like we were all so used to it being.

As soon as we got inside, Nathan dropped his stuff at the door and ran to turn on the Christmas tree lights. I smiled and thought of Emmett, putting my things down and the putting my hand on my swollen stomach.

I walking into the kitchen. "Nate, you want this?" I asked, holding up his cup of cider. He nodded energetically, and ran into the kitchen where I was standing. I lifted him up on onto the counter, because that seemed like it was the only place to sit.

We sat there for a while, just sipping on our drinks, taking a nibble of the muffin every now and then.

"So are you gonna help me clean or what?" I asked as I finished my last sip. Nathan had finished before me because he got the kiddy-sized cup.

He put his had to his chin, acting like he was thinking. He scoped the room slowly. "Hmm… How long is it gonna take?" He asked. I burst out laughing and lighting ruffled his hair. He smiled at me and jumped down from the counter.

"Of course I will help you mommy." He said proudly and ran to his room, as if to go get something.

Okay?" I laughed. I started picking things up. Soon I turned on the radio, turning it to a Christmas station as the song 'Rockin around the Christmas Tree' finished playing and the announcer came on talking about the weather.

Nathan came scrambling out of his room in a dirty white t-shirt and ratty grey sweat pants. I chuckled. Just like his daddy.

"Alright. Start getting all your toys, and school things up. Then we can work on the laundry." I instructed. He went right to work, not complaining about anything I had just told him. I really did have the best son in the world.

A part of me almost thought he liked cleaning. It wasn't like it was a chore he had to do daily, so he wasn't one of those kids who had learned to hate it. I even thought I caught him dancing around to the music a couple of times.

We had finished in no time. The laundry was sorted, and sitting in the laundry room waiting to be washed one load at a time. The counters were spotless. Furniture dusted. Wood floors mopped. Bathrooms cleaned. And not a Tonka truck in sight.

Both Nathan and I stood in the center of the loft, hands on hips. Admiring what we had accomplished in such little time.

"Now…" I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. "How bout dinner." I smiled and he ran to go wash his hands.

When we had first started cleaning I had put a roast in to crock pot to cook slowly. It should be done by now. I began to heat up some green beans and put a few rolls in the over and Nathan cleaned up.

By the time he came out everything was ready and I put in on a plate for him. He went and sat down on the table as I brought his plate to him.

He said a quick prayer for both of us, then dug in. I saw him eye the large fed-ex box that I had left sitting on the coffee table a few times.

"What is that?" He asked, finally cracking.

"Well, I don't really know. Why don't you open it after your finished?" I offered. His face lit up as he gulped down the last few sips of his milk and pretty much shoved the rest of his food down his mouth.

"Done!" He called. I laughed and grabbed both of our plated to go wash them off.

"It's presents!" He called. I dried my hands and walked into the living room to see what he was talking about.

Sure enough, there were two large Christmas presents sitting on the table. I looked at the label on the box for the first time.

Billy Burke.

La Push, Washington.

"It's from uncle Billy." I smiled.

"Do we get to open them now?" he asked excitedly. I shook my head.

"No baby, not til Christmas Eve. Do me a favor and put them under the tree so I can go back and finish cleaning up dinner." I asked.

"Okay." He sighed and picked them up, going towards the tree to put them up.

I faintly heard my phone ringing inside my purse, then I saw Nathan running to get it. I looked at the clock. Almost 7. I knew exactly who that was.

"Daddy!" He called into the phone, and I could hear Emmett's booming voice on the other side.

I went to sit down in the living room, stretching out for the first time in what seemed like forever. I waited for what soon was coming.

I listed and grinned to myself as Nathan explained to Emmett how he had helped me clean, and how Billy had sent us presents in the mail.

I took a deep breathe as I saw Nathan walking my way with the phone.

"Okay daddy, love you too." he said and handed me the phone. I asked Nathan to go into his room and get ready for bed. He did as he was told.

"Hello." I said, trying to sound alright.

"_How are my babies?" _he boomed.

"We're fine." I smiled. "How daddy?" I asked.

"_Missing you, so much. How was your day?" _

"Pretty usual, got ready for work. Dropped Nathan off. Went to work. Did some work. Got fired. Went to see Alice and cried on her shoulder. Then picked Nathan up. Spent the afternoon sipping on apple cider, and cleaning the house to the beat of Christmas music." I said quickly. Hoping he wouldn't catch the 'got fired' part.

"_Well it's sound like you've had a… WAIT! FIRED!"_ He yelled.

"Umm… yeah." I whispered.

"_Bella! What happened!" _He exclaimed. That's when I explained the whole story to him, every detail.

"_Why I should kick his ass!" _He said when I was finished. He was talking about Embry I guessed. "_Your fucking pregnant! That's illegal isn't it?" _

"Well technically, yes. But it wasn't just the pregnancy. I just can't keep up with the work with a five year old and another baby on the way. It's just too much. I'm too devoted to my family to become a work-o-holic like some parents." I said softly. I could hear him calming down in the background.

"_So your okay with this?" _He asked worried. _"You don't seem to broken up about it?" _

"I was at first, but them I realized how much more time I would be spending with Nate, and then the new baby when it comes." I explained. "I liked the idea. I can always go out and get another job if I need to…"

"_Isabella McCarthy." _He butted in. _"Don't you ever for once think that you need to work. I will always be able to support my family. If you want to take a few years off that's fine with me. Hell, I would love coming home to your fine ass in the kitchen every night."_

I giggled. "God, love you. You know that right?"

"_Of course beautiful. I love you too." _I could hear him smiling over the phone. I rubbed my stomach and lay back more on the couch as we said our goodnights.

A few minutes after I had hung up, Nate came out in his pajamas and climbed on the couch with me. Laying gently on my stomach.

"I love you mommy." He said sleepily, almost surprising me. I started rubbing his hair and his eyes started to droop.

"I love you too bubba." I whispered softly. I looked at the beautiful lit Christmas tree. I realized that the radio was still… I started to softly hum along to 'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas' as Nathan drifted off to sleep in my arms.

* * *

**What'd yah think? Did you like it? I liked writing it. I always wished I had a mom who didn't work so we could do stuff like Nate and Bella did in the chapter. **

**Also, I only got like 12 reviews on the last chapter... what's up with that? Maybe I've just gotten to where I suck at writing, idk.**

**But anyways, I've got the next chapter already written and edited, I'm just waiting to upload it. Aren't ya'll proud of me? haha **

*****READ*** BUT! If I don't get more than 20 reviews on this chapter, I won't update the next one tomorrow night like I'm planning... so review! ***READ*****

**(:**


	24. Baby Paint

**AHH! I can't believe it! Three chapters in three day? Do you like? haha **

**Happy Fourth ya'll! Hope you are all spending it with your family and friends like I am, and having a wonderful day. (:**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Owe, Shit." I cursed, sucking on my finger slowly, relieving it of the pain.

It was the Tuesday before Christmas, the 22nd. I had been wrapping presents all morning in our bedroom. Nathan hadn't woken up yet. It was so peaceful… until I started getting paper cuts all over my fingers.

I heard my phone buzz and looked the clock on the night stand. 9:02. I grabbed it, answering it before it could go to voicemail.

"Hello?"

_Bella, It's doctor Grey. I just wanted to confirm your second trimester doctor's appointment you scheduled with us for this afternoon." _

FUCK! Emmett and I had made this appointment months ago. We were going to find out the sex of the baby before Christmas so that we could tell our family during New Years.

"Umm… Dr. Grey. My husband is away on business, we didn't know he was leaving. His boss just called him and told him to get on a plane. I can't go to this appointment without him, we were going to find out the sex of the baby today. I can't do that without him." I explained sadly.

"_Well, Bella. There are other options. You can come today and not find out what the baby is, and then just make another appointment for when he gets here. But you do need to come in today for a check up either way. This is the last day our office is open until after the holidays. I would prefer you not wait that long until your next visit."_ Dr. Grey said.

"Okay, I can do that. When is your next open appointment just for an ultrasound?" I asked.

"_Hmm… let me check… February 26__th__." _

"What? That's two months away. I will be seven months pregnant!" I exclaimed.

"_I'm sorry Bella, were booked more than we usually are. Plus one of our doctors is away on leave because she herself is having a baby soon, so we're short handed until March."_

"Okay, okay. I guess I will come in today and find out. Thank you doctor."

"_Good, good. I'm glad you made that decision. I will see you around noon." _

I hung up and sighed. The I searched my contacts for Alice's number so she could come over and watch Nate.

Nikki and Julian had left for a vacation in the Smokey mountains on Sunday, so I couldn't call her.

"_Bella, my love! How are you?" _Alice answer the phone. Always so chipper around the holidays, I thought laughing to myself.

"I'm fine Alice. I have a doctor's appointment today though, and I was wondering if you could come watch Nate?" I asked.

"_Of course Bella, can Jasper come? He's off until after New Years and is so bored without any men around." _She laughed.

Jasper… hmm. I thought. I had the perfect way to tell Emmett about what the baby was when he got home.

"Yes you can bring him. You guys are always both welcome." I said truthfully. "Umm… Alice. Before you come over could you stop at the hardware store and pick up some paint?"

"_What?" _she asked confused.

"Well, you see I'm finding out the sex of the baby today. I was wondering if you and Jasper could pick up a couple of gallons of blue and pink paint. So he could just paint the nursery the color for me when I got back. Would he mind? I think it would be a great way to tell Emmett when he got home."

"_BELLA? Your finding out without Emmett!" _She yelled through the phone.

"Calm down Alice. I have to go in for a doctor's appointment today regardless and the next open spot for a n ultrasound is in late February. I can't wait that long." I explained.

"_Oh… well in that case. YAY!" _She chirped. I chuckled at her.

"I trust you with the colors Alice. Nothing too bright." I warned. I heard her laughing over the phone.

"_Oh silly Bella, I promise you will love them. I gotta go. We'll see you soon." _She chattered quickly before hanging up.

I looked at me phone. "Okay then?" I nodded. I picked up all the presents and put them back in the our big walk in closet, then went to go take a shower.

I got ready quickly. Bundling up in my warmest sweater dress and thickest stockings. I put on a pair of uggs and combed my hair.

I saw Nathan walk into my room sleepily from my peripheral vision.

"Well hey there sleepy head." I said and walked out of my bathroom. He didn't answer just nodded his head.

"Nate?" I question. I walked over to the bed, which he had climbed up onto. I put my hand to his head. He had a slight fever.

"Are you feeling okay buddy?" I questioned, checking him out more thoroughly. He shook his head and coughed dryly.

"Alright. Lets get you into bed." I said and pulled back my covers so he could snuggle up in them.

"I'll be right back, don't move." I instructed. I went to into my bathroom and found the children's thermometer in one of the draws. I went and took his temperature.

100.1.

"You've got a fever." I said, mostly to myself. "How's your stomach feel?" I asked.

"Okay." He said hoarsely.

Just then I heard The door open. It had to be Alice and Jasper.

"In here guys." I called.

They came walking in and looked a little worried.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked. Immediately walking over to the other side of Nathan and putting her hand on his head.

"He's not feeling well. He's got a slight fever. I'm going to give him some medicine and let him rest, he should be fine." I explained. She nodded her head and started asking him questions about how he was feeling. I shook my head and laughed. Going to get some Motrin for him.

I said hello to Jasper, who had moved to the living room and started watching TV when he found out Nathan was okay, then I went back into the room and gave Nate some medicine.

I looked at my watch. "Alright buddy. Mommy's got a doctors appointment to go to, but I'll be back in a little while." I told him. He nodded his head and curled into Alice, who had climbed into bed with him and was now watching re-runs of Beverly Hills 90210.

I smiled and her and left, leaving to door cracked.

I left and got to the doctors quickly, signing in at the front desk. There weren't many people in the waiting room, seeing as it was only a few days before Christmas.

"Bella McCarthy." The nurse called. I stood up and followed her back through the doors.

We did the regular routine; weight, blood pressure etc. Then she put me in one of those "too friendly rooms" with the neutral colors and everything smelling of sterilizer. She told me to wait patiently and that Dr. Grey would be coming in a few minutes.

I got up on the examination chair and played with my thumbs in my lap for what seemed like forever.

"Hello Bella, how's everything going?" Dr. Grey asked as she can through the door.

She sat down on the stool and rolled over to where I was laying.

"Fine."

"Well good, any problems with the baby?" She asked as she turned on the machine and put on some gloves.

I shook my head. "A lot of kicking." I laughed.

"Good, that's a good sign." She smiled and asked me to pull up my shirt. "This is going to be a little cold." She warned and put the "gooey stuff", as Emmett referred, to it on my stomach.

"Now you do want to know the sex right?" She asked. I nodded happily.

"Alrighty then. Well here we go…" She said as she started to examine the baby on the screen.

**V**

I got into my car leaving the doctors office, all smiles as I drove home through the snow. It was getting heavier and the weather man on the radio was instructing no one to be on the roads unless they had to.

I got to the parking garage and went straight up to the loft.

"So, Bella…" Jasper asked as he finished a sandwich at the kitchen table. I pointed to the color of paint that was sitting on the floor. He smiled brightly at me.

"Where's Alice?" I asked him. He told me she had been in the bedroom with Nate since I had left.

I went towards the room to go check on them.

"BELLA!" She half whispered, trying to keep it down because Nathan was still sleeping. "What is it?" She asked energetically and she jumped off the bed to give me a huge 'Alice' hug.

I shook my head, and pointed for her to go ask Jasper, who had already started on the nursery walls.

She sighed loudly and ran to go find him.

I shook my head laughing and went to go sit on the bed with Nate.

I rid his forehead of the curly blonde hair that was in his eyes as he slept. The fever seemed to have gone down. I was relieved. I tucked him in a little snugger, and went to turn the TV off. Then I went out to the living room.

I heard Alice scream and she ran out of the room looking for me. I shrugged my shoulders and grinned at her when she saw me.

"Yay!" She said excitedly as she ran towards me to give me another hug.

* * *

**(: What do you think it is? Huh? **

**By the way, NATHAN IS FINE! NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT! He just has a cold. **

*****25 reviews before I upload the next chapter.*****

**(:**


	25. Coming Home

**You guys are awesome. Thank you for all the reviews. So here's the chapter, as promised. **

**This is mostly Emmett pov, because all you guys have been asking for him lately? haha. **

**Hope you enjoy. (:**

* * *

**EMPOV**

Finally! I thought as I got out of the rental car. I was finally going home.

I got through airport security quickly and went to look to see what time my flight was leaving.

Delayed.

Delayed.

Delayed.

Delayed.

Delayed.

Delayed.

"What the fuck!" I growled.

I went to the nearest service desk.

"Do you speak English?" I asked the woman.

"Yes, can I help you sir?" She asked politely.

"I'm leaving for New York this afternoon, but all the flights flying in are delayed until further notice? Why?"

"There's a snow storm there right now. It should be cleared up by morning, but we can't fly out unless we have a place to fly into. I'm sorry sir." She explained.

I nodded my head at her as I went to sit in one of the few open seats available.

I hit my first speed dial and waited for Bella to pick up.

"_Hello?" _she asked groggily.

Shit. I forgot it was only like five in the morning over there.

"Bella? Baby it's me. Did I wake you?" I asked concerned.

"_Have you left yet?" _She squealed.

"No sweetheart. My flights been delayed because of the snow in New York." I explained.

"_What?" _She cried.

"Yeah. They said it should be cleared up by morning here, which is the night of the 23rd there. So I still might make it before Christmas. It's only a 22 hour flight." I told her, trying to give her any ounce of hope.

"_Okay…" _She sighed into the phone, her voice shaky.

No, I didn't want her crying.

"Baby, I'll get there either way, even if I have to swim." I promised her, trying to lighten the mood.

It didn't work.

"_Okay Em, I love you. Get here when you can." _Click.

"Great." I whispered as I looked at my bright phone screen.

I put my stuff underneath my chair so nobody would take it, although I don't think anybody would really want to go up against me. Then I tried to get as comfortable as I could, and drifted off into a light slumber.

**V**

"You want?" I heard faintly in the background. I felt someone nudge me and I jolted awake. I looked at the old German man who had woken me up.

"You want?" He asked more persistently.

"Want what?" I said angrily, about to kick some ass.

He held up what he was carrying. It was a big box, that looked like something was weighing it down a lot.

'FREE' was scrawled in big bold letters on the side.

I looked inside.

"No thanks." I told him and tried to look the other way.

"Please. Exterminate if people not take all." He tried to explain in English, although it wasn't very good.

After a few seconds I understood what he was saying. I was horrified.

I quickly grabbed one out of the box and held it close to me. He smiled widely at me before going on to the next person.

"How am I gonna explain this one to Bella? Huh? Any bright ideas little one?" I said softly, looking down at the small German Shepherd puppy that was almost asleep in my hands.

**BPOV**

I woke up after a horrible dream.

Emmett had called and told me he wasn't coming home today… but wait. That wasn't a dream was it?

I looked at my recent calls for proof, and sure enough there was Emmett's name at the top of the list.

I sighed and got out of bed. I looked at the clock. 10:27.

Holy hell it was late.

I walked out to the living room to see Nathan sitting on the couch munching on cocoa crispies, watching old Christmas cartoons on abc family.

"How long have you been up?" I questioned as I yawned loudly and stretched.

He shrugged his shoulders, too interested in the TV.

"Well, buddy I got some bad news…"I started off. That got his attention. He turned his head and looked at me.

"Daddy won't be home tonight like we planned, this stupid snow is not letting his plane land on time." I said.

"Nooo." He wined and got off the couch to run and give my legs a hug.

"I know baby, I know." I comforted.

**EMPOV**

"Fuckin' A." I said to myself.

It was almost 4 in the morning and I was starving. I grabbed the puppy, who I had decided to call Budweiser for the time being just because I'm that cool, and my stuff and searched for a place to eat.

Of course my company would send me to the shabbiest fucking airport in the country. I thought as I walked up and down the corridors.

Finally I found a vending machine and bought $10 dollars worth of Twinkies and went back to my seat.

"All flight's to New York are now boarding. Sorry for the wait and thank you for your patience." a woman came over the loud speaker and said. Then said it in another language, which I assumed was German.

I walked to the line of people that had formed at our flight.

I handed one of the ladies my ticket and continued to walk through.

"SIR!" the woman yelled.

"Yes?" I said and turned around.

"You can't bring animals on the plane. Company policy." She instructed.

"I'm going to bring it on the plane even if I have the buy the damn thing a seat." I said sternly and continued to walk to board the plane.

"Sir. You need to hand over the animal." She called.

I turned around and stormed towards her.

"Listen here, _ma'am. _I was woken up by a man who was giving these away, the only reason I took the thing was because he said he was going to kill the ones that weren't given away to people. Now please don't tell me that's company policy?" I shouted.

"Well, no sir. It's not…" She said.

"Point proven. I'm taking the damn puppy on the plane with me. End of story." I said and walked through the tunnel without any other problems.

**BPOV**

Christmas eve came quickly. Nathan and I sat playing games and watching Christmas movies all day. We didn't do anything with family like we normally did because they were all doing other things. Which I didn't mind. I loved spending time with my son.

I constantly checked my phone though. No missed calls. No new voice mails. Nothing.

Nathan and I had made Christmas cookies for 'Santa' after dinner.

"Okay, go set that plate of cookies on the table beside the tree and I will bring the milk." I instructed him. I watched as he excitedly carried them as I followed him with a mug full of milk.

I loved this. Last year he was a little too young to get into Christmas like he has this year.

"Okay. Time for bed." I said as I picked him up and started off to his room to tuck him in.

"But what about family presents?" He asked.

We had a tradition where we opened presents from the family on Christmas Eve, and then present's from each other and Santa on Christmas morning. That's the way we always had done it.

"I'm sorry buddy, but I would like to wait for daddy." I said sadly as I set him down on his bed and tucked him in.

He looked upset.

"Hey, think of it this way. Just more presents to open in the morning." I said, trying to sound happy.

"Okay, I love you mommy." He said, and got up to get something off his dresser.

"What's this?" I said as I looked at a copy of 'Twas the Night Before Christmas.'

"Will you read?" He asked. I nodded and opened the book to the first page.

**EMPOV**

I was home at last. I looked at my watch, which read the correct New York Time and date; 2:18 am - December 25th.

Damn.

I got my stuff, and called a cab. I cuddled 'Budweiser' into me as we hurried into the snow and got in the car on our way home.

I was dropped off at the front entrance of the building.

"Oh how cuteeee." The late night secretary coed at the puppy in my arms. The doorman grabbed my luggage and waited for me in the elevator.

"Yeah, you think my wife and son will like him?" I asked sarcastically, already knowing the answer.

"OF COURSE!" She said. "Hang on though…" She trailed off. She reached over the counter and started untieing my hunter green tie.

"What the hell are you…" I commanded, but then I got it.

She tied it around the dog's neck, making it into a make-shift Christmas bow.

"Oh, thanks." I said with a little chuckle and wished her a Merry Christmas, then went into the elevator; anxious to see Bella and Nate.

I pretty much ran to our door and had to hardest time opening it because I was so excited.

"Finally." I sighed as I heard the lock click.

I walked into the loft and set my suitcase off to the side.

I looked around, the place looked great.

My eyes caught the still lit Christmas tree with all the beautiful presents around it, Bella already must have put the presents out.

Bella! I thought and started looking around for her.

I found her asleep on the couch in front of the tree.

She had gotten so big!

I crossed the room over towards her and sat down beside her. Puppy in hand.

"Baby girl." I cooed and pushed some of her hair out of her face. She stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

A huge smile spread across her face.

"Emmett!" she cried and lundged up to hug me. I felt Budweiser jump out of my arms, but I really didn't care at the moment.

"I missed you so much!" she exclaimed and squeezed me tighter.

"I did too baby, believe me." I told her and leaned in for one of the best kisses of my life.

_ARPP_

We both jumped and looked to see where the noise had come from.

"Umm… Emmett…" Bella said as she pulled away. "What is a puppy doing with your tie on in my living room."

"I got him in Germany. His name's Budweiser." I explained. She looked at me sternly.

"Well for the time being at least." I chuckled nervously.

"Emmett, I don't want a dog in my house!" she said.

"Bella hunny. They were going to kill him. I had to take him. I didn't want him to die!" I said emotionally.

She looked and me and then hugged me again.

"Okay, Okay." She said as she pulled away. "You got me. But! Your taking care of him, not me."

"Got it." I said.

She laughed. "Now will you please go get it before it decides to leave us Christmas presents of it's own all over the house."

I looked at him scampering down the hall. "Oh right." I said, and got up to chase him.

I heard Bella following quietly behind me, giggling every once in a while.

I finally had gotten him cornered at the end of the hall, or at least I thought I had.

He nudged the guest bedroom door, and it opened.

He ran in, but what had been put on the door had stopped me.

There was one big single red ribbon hanging on it. A sign that said 'Don't open until Christmas' was hanging under it.

"Oh no! Wait…!" I heard Bella call as I pushed the door open farther and walked in.

All the furniture had been moved to the center and the whole room smelled of fresh paint.

The walls were painted a light shade of… pink? Huh?

Then I got it.

I turned around quickly to Bella who was standing in the doorway with the biggest grin on her face.

"Really?" I asked excitedly. She nodded happily.

"YES!" I cried and ran to pick her up, twirling her around.

This was about the best Christmas present I think I could have ever gotten.

* * *

**What do you think? Are you glad that it turned out to be a girl? **

**Should I change the puppy's name? Huh? "Budweiser" is actually kinda growing on me, so if I'm gonna change it, I need to change it soon.**

*****30 REVIEWS BEFORE NEXT CHAPTER! AND I KNOW YOU ALL CAN DO IT! SO START REVIEWING!*****

**(:**


	26. Christmas Morning

**I just want to say that I have no excuse for not updating. I have a a wonderful guy that I am in fact in love with, and he keeps me away from everything but himself, so if you want to blame somebody, blame him. I won't hesitate to give you his number. **

**This isn't the best of chapters by far, but it's better than nothing. I'm warning you right now, it was rushed, and wasn't edited at all, so be gently. **

**I hope that everyone had an amazing Christmas like I did, and brought in their New Year with the ones they love the most. **

**Enjoy. :)**

**

* * *

**

EMPOV

"A girl... wow." I said with the biggest grin on my face as I held my arms around Bella.

"Yupp. It's a girl." She sighed happily and looked down at her belly.

I let her go and took her hand in mine, walking back down the hall toward the living room. I looked down at Budweiser, who was following us obediantly. Maybe this wont be so hard having him here after all, I thought.

I layed down on the couch, pulling Bella down with me. I started to rub circles on her belly and she kissed me lightly.

"I'm sorry for not telling you I went to the doctor's. She didn't want me to wait, and I couldn't make another appointment before the end of February, and I wasn't going to wait that long to find out." Bella explained sadly.

"Oh baby. It's fine. I'm not mad at you. I don't think you could have told me in a better way. I loved it. Thank you." I said, kissing her agian. She brought herself closer to me, deepening the kiss.

I pulled away apologetically. "Not here, not now. Nate's gonna wake up in a couple of hours. I want more than a couple of hours to reconnect with you. I want days..." I trailed off as I stared down at her body, making it obvious what I was thinking about. "You understand?" I asked, hoping she wasn't about to blow up in my face.

Instead, I saw her shiver. "I can arrange for you to have me for days if you would like?" She asked shyly.

_Boner acheived._

I nodded slowly. "How?" I asked huskily, wanting those days to come already.

"Well... you see, your parents are getting back the day after tomorrow. I'm sure they would just love some time with their only grandson while his parents prepared for their baby that's due just months from now." She explained with a smirk on her face.

"And that's why I love you." I said, kissing her forhead and laughing. I pulled her into my chest and rubbed her back gently.

"Weren't we doing this same thing about five Christmas's ago?" She asked with a giggle. I thought about it for a while, and realized she was right. Five years ago tonight, we we're laying on the couch by the christmas lights. Bella was about five months pregnant, just like she is now. The only difference was we we're in college. She was only ninteen years old, and I was a young twenty one. It seemed so long ago, almost like another life, when we had no money, and lived in a tiny dorm with three or four other people.

"Yes, I think your right." I finally answered, getting another laugh out of her. "We're better looking though now..." I added, laughing with her this time.

"God, I've missed you." She commented, as she burrowed herself deaper into my chest. "Don't ever leave again, please?"

"Promise."

"I love you, so much." She said. Giving me a light kiss, and then laying back down.

I started humming her to sleep, rubbing her back gently.

"Oh, and Bella?"

"Hmm..." She murmered, almost asleep already.

"I love you too." I said, kissing her forhead and returning to rubbing her back. "Merry Christmas my Angel." I whispered softly as I watched her slowly drift off the sleep in my arms.

BPOV

"It's Christmas!" I heard Nathan's voice scream. I almost thought I was dreaming, but realized I actually was awake when I opened one eye and saw Nate standing right in front of me and a sleeping Emmett still on the couch from last night.

"Daddy! Your home!" He said excitedly. Emmett didn't budge. Poor guy probably hadn't slept in forever. I wiggled out of his grasp, trying not to wake him up and took Nathan into the kitchen with me. I set him on the counter while I got everything together to start making coffee.

"Daddy got home really late last night buddy, so we need to be quiet and let him sleep a little bit more." I told Nathan. "By the time this coffee is ready he'll be up." I laughed, knowing to well how Emmett love his coffee.

"Okay..." Nate said sadly. I kissed him on the forhead as I walked passed him, going towards the coffee pot. I grabbed all of the ingrediance that I needed and started putting then in the compartments they needed to go into, pressing the on button when I was through. I turned around, looking at the green digital lights on the stove.

"ANTHONY NATHANIEL! No wonder it seems so early, It's only 4:45." I was only half serious, and he knew it. Today was the one day that Nathan could wake us up at any time and not get in trouble for it. I looked over at him, he was look down at his tiny feet in snowman slippers trying to hid that big grin he had on his face all the time.

"Is that coffee?" I heard Emmett ask from living room.

"DADDY!" Nathan yelled, running straight toward Emmett, who was getting off the couch.

"Hey buddy! Come here!" Emmett said as he picked Nathan up into one of his famous bear hugs. He walked towards me smiling, with nathan still in his arms.

"Coffee will be read in five." I told him.

"Fuck the coffee, I got all I want right here." He said, leaning in for a kiss.

"Hello, I'm still here." Nathan said, right in our ears. We both laughed, as Nathan wiggled out of Emmett's arms and ran into the living.

"Hey! Boy, ya better wait until we get in there!" Emmett warned, Nathan just giggled.

"Come on, before he gets into to much troubled." I laughed, putting my arm around Emmett.

"Okay." I sighed lightly as I sat down. "Why don't we open presents from the family first, since we didnt get to last night."

_ARPPP_

Ah shit. I thought. I totally forgot about that dog. I looked at Emmett, who was sitting perfectly still, not wanting to make a wrong move.

"What was that?" Nathan asked excitedly.

"Urmmm... That's one of your presents buddy..." Emmett explained caughtiously while he finally looked at me.

Just then the puppy came barely around the corner, shoe in mouth and everything.

"Fuck..." Emmett said under his breath as he went to go retrieve the shoe from the dog.

"A PUPPY!" Nathan yelled.

"Meet buddy." Emmett said, handing the dog over to Nathan. Nathan sat down by the tree and gave his full attention to the pup.

"Can I talk to you?" I said to Emmett, more a statement than a question. I saw him swallow and then he nodded his head. I walked off to our room, knowing he would follow.

"I wish you wouldn't have done that. What if this dog doesnt work out?" I said. I would hate for the dog to become a problem and have to find it a new home.

"Bella, baby. It's just a puppy. I'll take care of it, I promise. You wont have to do a thing."

"I hate to sound like the bitch of a wife... But you have to understand where I'm coming Em. I'm five, almost six months pregnant. I just got fired. We have a five year old out there who just started school... This just isn't a good time for this." I told him.

"Baby... If it's about the money, don't worry about it. I told you, I have us more than covered." He explained.

"It's not that Emmett, It's the stress. I've never had a dog. I wouldn't know where to start. Your at work all day, so it's not like I have help from you."

"Awe baby, come here." He said, opening his arms to me. I greatly leaned into him as he rubbed up and down my back.

"It's gonna be fine. It'll all work out. I promise you'll learn to love this little guy. I already do. I'll teach you. It's not that hard." He promised.

"God, I love you." I whispered.

EMPOV

I didn't realize how much Bella was worrying about this dog becoming a part of the family. I really felt bad about all of it after I we talked. I'm a guy, its a dog. They're cute, manly, and fun. She's a girl. She's the one who normally cleans up after it, has to make sure it doesnt get into stuff, etc.

I promised her that I would take care of it, and I would. And if that didn't work out, we would find a new home for it, but I knew once she warmed up to it, she would never have another worry.

We had both gone back into the living room after our talk, now I was sitting on the couch with Buddy, while she was on the floor with Nathan, teaching him how to "Play Santa."

"To mommy, from Santa." Nathan said. She looked up at me questioningly. She had set out all of the presents last night before I got there, and it was obvious that wasn't one of the ones she had set out. I had set some of my own out when she was asleep last night. I just smiled at her, while she shook her head.

Once all the presents where passed out. We all dug into our stockings. I had added a few extra things into Bellas: A tiffany tennis bracelet, some bath salt, and another silver baby rattle, with a tag that explained that it would be engraved when we decided on a name. She loved it, like I knew she would.

Bella had gotten Nathan a lot of tiny toys, some new slippers, a dvd, and chocolate. I was almost dreading the day he decided to bite into that stuff, he'd be bouncing off the walls.

I got mostly stocking stuffers in mine, just tiny things, some cute, some sexy ones that I tried my best to hide from Nate.

After the stockings, we all began to open our presents.

Bella had decided to get Nate and I a new xbox, which I would always be greatful for. Black ops here we come. I know I would have a blast teaching Nathan how everything worked.

The rest of the stuff was just things that she knew we would like, toys for nathan, a couple of shirts for me. Not anything extravagant, but still sweet.

"Wait!" I half screamed as almost all of the presents were opened. I had forgotten about one in my suitcase. I went to go grab it and brought it to Bella.

"Here... I caught you looking at it in a catalog before I left, I orded the last one of that size, so I hope it fits." I explained as she tore off the plain red wrapping.

She opened the box and smiled.

"How did you...? She asked, stunned. She pulled out the black silk chiffon robe. "This was way too much Emmett, I was just looking at it. I never attempted to buy it." She said.

"I wanted to." I told her. I smiled.

"Mommy, that's pretty." Nathan said, touching it softly. She nodded her head.

"Yes it is buddy, it's very pretty."

Just then I saw nathan yawn. I looked at my watch. Only seven in the morning.

"Well... How bout we set this xbox up Nate? What do ya say?" I asked.

Really?" He asked excited.

"Yeah, sure, but we gotta walk Buddy first." I told him. "Go get your coat and boots on and meet me at the front door." As soon as I said that he ran off into his room.

I looked down at Bella who was still on the floor. I reached out my hand, letting her grab it to get up.

"Thank you baby, all of this was more than I ever could have asked for." I said, kissing her lightly.

"How bout I make breakfast while you two get everything set up?" She suggested.

"What about cleaning all this up?" I looked around at all the paper on the floor. She just shruggered her shoulders.

"Leave it, it's Christmas." She giggled and walked away towards the kitchen. I just stood there shaking my head.

BPOV

While my boys were walking Buddy, I went into the kitchen and got everything ready for breakfast. I had just put the bacon on when I heard my phone buzzing in my chanel purse.

Alice. Figures.

_"MERRY CHRISTMAS BELLA!" _Alice yelled into the phone. I laughed.

"Gosh Alice, chill. Merry Christmas by the way." I said.

_"So, are you gonna invite up over for breakfast? Or am I gonna have to invite myself?" _She asked.

"You guys can come over if you want, your present is still sitting in the corner by the tree, so yall have something to open." I explained. She squealed loudly, and I held the phone away from my ears, not wanted to bust and eardrum.

"Okay! See you in thirty!" She yelled, then hung up. I shrugged, shaking my head.

"Damn, it's cold." I heard Emmett say, coming in stomping off his boots.

"Language daddy." Nate said, and I giggled.

"Well, it is. Bella, baby. Give Bud a peice of bacon when it's done please. Since we don't have treats or anything, bacon with have to do." He explained, I just nodded.

"Alice and Jasper are coming over for breakfast, they'll be here soon." I yelled, as the guys headed straight for the xbox.

I had breakfast ready in no time, putting everything on my christmas plates and setting it neatly on the table.

"Damn, it's cold." I looked up when I heard that. Jasper and Alice we're walking in the door, Alice laughing her ass off at something, and Jasper shivering.

"LANGUAGE!" I heard Nathan's little voice from the living room. We all laughed.

"Okay, well breakfast just got put on the table, so get it while it's hot. Just serve yourselves and sit where ever you can find a place." I told everyone.

Everyone got their food, and found a spot in the living room. We all just talked, it was nice and I could tell we all needed it.

"Okay, so. Where's those presents?" Jasper asked as he finished.

"Umm... Actually. It's just one. But I promise it's worth it." I said, picking up the huge flat presents and handed it to Alice and Jasper.

"Gosh, Bella. What'd you do? Buy a freak Da Vince Painting or something?" Alice kidding. I stole a side glance at Emmett, who winked at me. I giggle and shook my head at him. It had taken both of us forever to find someone who could actually do what we wanted with this gift, and we knew they would have this forever.

"Okay Ali, ready?"Jasper said, as he held her hand and pulled the wrapping off with her together.

"Oh... Bella..." Alice said with tears in her eyes.

When we were still in collage, I had taken a picture of Alice and Jasper sitting by the fire during a snow storm one Thanksgiving break. They had looked so peacful, and so in love. I just had to take the picture. I of course woke them up, and had gotten yelled at, but I still knew it would be worth it one day. I had saved that picture all these years, and a couple of years ago, we finally figured out what we wanted to do with it. So we started looking for artist, someone who knew that they were doing, and wouldn't mess this expressing of love up. We finally found someone last october. They painted that picture of a huge canvas and put it in a flat black frame, it had arrived just days ago.

"You like it?" I asked with a smile, leaning into Emmett.

"When did you get this done, I don't even remember... Wait. Is this that picture from collage?" She asked, looking at Jasper instead of me. He nodded at her, and looked at both Emmett and I.

"Yall, this is perfect. I couldn't have asked for anything else, It almost beats Alice's present..." He said, looking at her with love.

"What did she get you?" I asked curiously.

Alice and Jasper exchanged glances, and Jasper nodded his head at Alice slightly.

"Well, we weren't gonna say anything, because of everything that has happened, and what we were told... But I'm pregnant! Eight weeks!" She said happily.

* * *

**So... What's ya think? Please review? I'm trying to get back into the hang of updating at least sometimes, and all these review alerts being sent to my email will remind me that I do in fact have something to do beside laze around the house all weekend watching sappy lifetime movies. **


	27. Girl Time, Guy Time, & Finally: Us Time

**Hi, I'm back. I've missed you guys! lol Nothing really happens in this chapter, but it's still fun and a little different than my other ones.**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Wait, your pregnant? Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you two!" I said joyfully and got up to go hug Alice, who was practically bouncing up and down. I didn't understand how it was possible, but we would get all the details later.

"Way to go Jazz! Crazy hormones and big boobs here you come!" Emmett boomed with a huge smile on his face. I shot him a "watch your mouth" glance and he smiled lovingly at me. Sometimes that man forgets that our son is only five.

I turned my attention back to Alice as Emmett tried to tell Jasper of the things you do and don't say to your pregnant wife. "How?" I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know honestly, but I'm not complaining. We have a couple of doctors appointments in the next few weeks that will open ours eyes more on everything that's going on. I'm just so happy, the reason I knew is because I couldn't even stand the smell of a sub that one of the girls brought in to work a couple of weeks ago, and sex felt so much better, when I decided that I wanted it that is." She laughed. I nodded knowing exactly how she felt, I haven't really felt like that with this pregnancy, but while I was pregnant with Nathan, I was literally the horniest woman on the planet from day one. Maybe it's because I'm older, I don't know. But she is right, the sex feels so much better for some reason because of all the hormones that are going through your body.

"I get it, believe me." I giggled and she rolled her eyes.

"Mommy, where's Sydney?" Nathan came up to me and asked.

"I don't know baby, Rose and Jacob should have been here by now..." I trailed off thinking where they could be. I looked at Alice, who shook here head slightly. I didn't understand, but I guess I would just talk to her later about it.

"Baby, I don't think that she's gonna make it today, but I promise you will get to see her real soon." I said, pushing his dirty blonde locks out of his face. He sighed and picked up buddy, who was sitting by the tree trying to eat wrapping paper, and ran off the his room to go play with some of his new toys.

"What's going on?" I asked Alice as soon as Nathan was out of range. "Rose is pregnant also, and Jake doesn't know what to do about it. They're going through a really tough time, and have no money, so they sold the BMW and are going to stay in La push for a while with Billy and Sue. It's so sad, and it happened so sudden. I knew they were having a tough time, I just didn't know that it was that bad. She called me after they had sold the car, she said that Jacob was loading up his truck with some stuff as she spoke and that they were on there way to Washington. She didn't know how long they are going to be there, but we drove by the apartment on our way over here and there was a for rent sign on the door."

By this time both Jasper and Emmett were listening intently to what Alice was saying. Of course Jasper had heard it all before, but this was news for both Emmett and me. I couldn't believe that she didn't tell any of us.

"Why didn't she call me or something? Let us at least know what was going on or to say goodbye?" I asked sadly, I felt betrayed. Rose was one of my very best friends, and I would trust her with anything. I just can't believe she didn't call.

"She said that she didn't want anybody knowing what was going on because she thought it was embarrassing... They only left a couple of days ago, I bet they made it to Billy's Christmas morning." She explained.

"Wow... I feel so bad. We could have helped them?" I said, looking up at Emmett and he nodded in agreement.

"That's why she didn't tell anybody else, she didn't want everybody to feel bad for them. She said Jake feels bad enough without having to deal with everybody's pitying, which I don't understand, it's us. We wouldn't judge them, but I guess there doing whats best for all of them." Alice explained.

"Well... I don't know what to do, there's got to be something we can do..." I trailed off, trying to think. Emmett shook his head at me.

"They'll call us when they need us, just let them do what they have to do baby. It'll all be okay." He said, putting his arm around my shoulders comfortingly.

"Yeah, lets not let this ruin our Christmas. I know we all have something to celebrate." Jasper agreed.

We all nodded. I went to started cleaning up in the kitchen, Alice pitched in as soon as she realized what I was doing.

The boys just kept standing there though, glancing at each other every once in a while, but keeping most of their focus on us.

I stopped and stared at them on my way to the kitchen with a handful of dirty plates and cups. "Okay, I give up, what do you want?"

Emmett looked at Jasper and then looked back at me. "Well you see, Jazz got me a Christmas present too..." Emmett almost whispered. I looked at Jasper asking what the hell it was. He pulled two Cuban cigars out from behind him and smiled.

I shook my head, and laughed. Those poor guys, were probably working up to asking Alice and I if they could smoke those things all morning.

"I don't want the smell in my house, go out off the balcony through our bedroom if you want, but don't let Nathan see you, I don't need him walking around pretending to smoke pretzels sticks like I used to when I was a kid just because he see's his dad smoking a cigar."

Alice giggled at me as we watched them get there jackets on and bolt the other direction towards our bedroom.

"Men." We both said at the same time and laughed, continuing to clean.

**EMPOV**

I puffed the Cuban that Jasper had given me, thinking about how my father used to give Me, Edward, and Jasper one every Christmas when we were in high school, and keep guard of my mom by his office door while we had them. I used to think it was the coolest thing.

"Some things never change." Jasper said with a slight southern twang. I laughed at him and nodded.

"All we need is Edward and it will be just like old times." I agreed.

"Well do ya blame him? Gosh, they're having Victoria's parents watch Nick for the evening so they can have some alone time on Christmas." He said.

"Take all the time you get with Alice by yourself before that baby is born. I love Nathan, but sometimes I just wish we could still have sex in any part of the house we want, or be loud: that's the worst, trying to keep Bella or myself quiet." I laughed loudly and wiggled my eyebrows at him. "It's just different, but you'll love every minute of it." I smiled at him.

"I'm excited, I can't wait honestly." He said.

"Yeah, I'm the same way." I told the truth. I looked at the almost finished cigar, wishing that it would have lasted longer. "I'm gonna head on in, it's fucking cold." I chuckled, putting it out and walking inside, Jasper following me.

I stopped in the hallway right before the loft opened up. I stopped Jasper and told him to be quiet. Something Bella was talking about caught my attention...

"Yeah, believe me. Your hormones will get the best of you." Bella laughed honestly. "Emmett and I haven't had sex since before he left and I'm so frustrated. And it's just going to get worse when they come back in, him smelling like cigar smoke is going to be such a turn on because it will remind me of that poker game we held here when we first bought this place when it was still being built a couple of summers ago..." She giggled

"Oh I know, I was here remember. All of us were so drunk, and hot because your air hadn't been installed yet. Makes for some amazing sex..." Alice laughed.

Jasper and I exchanged glances, I could feel myself getting hard just by what had Bella said, she wasn't the only one who was frustrated. I remember that night, and I know Jasper did too because I saw him gulp before continuing to walk into the kitchen.

"Hello love." I said walking into the kitchen after Jasper. Bella looked up and smiled at me, giving him a small kiss.

"So, I was thinking that you all could stay for dinner? After all it is almost three, I'll be putting the ham in the over soon?" Bella asked, looking at Jasper and Alice.

"Sure, that would be awesome Bella!" Alice said happily.

"Umm... Actually, I was thinking we would head on home a bit early, I'm kinda tired." Jasper said as he played with Alice's hair and rubbed his fingers up and down her neck. I saw her shiver and then I got it. I thanked God that he had said that, because I really needed some time with Bella.

I walked over and hugged her from behind, rubbing my crotch into her ass, letting her know to just let them go. She looked up at me confused.

"Oh... Okay. Well that's fine." She said, although I could see she was a little more on edge, and eager to let them go.

"Good, let me just go to the bathroom and we'll start getting our stuff together." Jasper said hurriedly. Alice didn't disagree, so she obviously understood.

"I'm gonna go check on Nathan." I said, leaving Bella and Alice alone again.

"Nate..." I said quietly as I walked into his room. He had fallen asleep on his bed while playing with buddy, who was curled up by he side. The pup lifted his head up to look at me, but then laid back down and sighed. I smiled and cracked the bedroom door, heading back to the kitchen where I saw Jasper and Alice already had there coats on, they said there goodbyes and were out the door quickly afterward.

"Hmm. That was weird." Bella said, turning around, back to the stove. I sat there and watched her for a couple of minutes, but after a while I couldn't take it any more, her ass looked so good in those old sweatpants that she hadn't changed out of all day.

I made my way toward her, wrapping my hands around her stomach and pressing my full length into her ass gently. We both moaned softly.

"What are you doing Emmett? Nathan's here, remember?" She said.

"Asleep." Was all I said as I pushed her long brown hair to the side and began to kiss my way down her neck. I stopped momentarily to reach in front of her and turn off the stove and oven, she could cook later.

While I was doing this she managed to turn around and rub me through my jeans, it felt so damn good.

I put my arms around her and kissed her roughly, showing her what I wanted. We let our tongues wrestle for a while before I picked her up bridal style, and carried her to the room, kicking our bedroom door shut with my foot and placing her on the bed.

I quickly got out of my cloths while she got out of hers.

"I know you wanted to wait until Nathan left with my parents Bella so we could be alone to do this, but I can't. God, your so fucking sexy, and I overheard what you said to Alice in the kitchen earlier, so I know how your feeling..." I said climbing on top of her and immediately went for her exposed breast.

She moaned and ran her fingers up the back of my neck, grabbing two handfuls of hair and tugging lightly. I growled in response, taking two of my fingers and going down to rub her slit.

"Your so fucking wet already..." I said in amazement. I took my hand from her quickly and brought it to my mouth, tasting her juices.

"Fuck Emmett, stop the teasing... I need you, now." She moaned. After she said that I took myself and pounded into her, giving her what she wanted. We cried out in unison.

God, I've missed this.

* * *

**I feel like I have totally lost my touch with these two, and I hate it. I'm gonna try to get back into them but I don't know. **

**For all of you who are wondering - My surgery went perfect, and I'm pretty much myself again. I feel much better, which is why I finally have time to write again. :)**

**I know I haven't updated in a very long time, but please review. Give me ideas, tell me what you like and what you don't. Anything. I open to everything. Thank you all for your support! 3**

**-Teamemmett001 :)**


	28. Now What?

**It's short, and not so sweet... But it's a MAJOR changing point in the story. And it's also what's bringing the whole thing to a close... I'm probably more upset than ya'll are about this sequel ending, but it's the way I have planned it ever since day one. I have absolutely love writting these two stories, and have enjoyed my dedicated fans so much. You all still read my stories when I don't update for months at a time, and I love you for it.**

**I would say enjoy, but I don't know if you will...**

* * *

**EMPOV**

"Bye buddy, mommy and I will see you in a couple of days. Have fun with grandma and grandpa, and don't give them too much trouble okay?" I said as I hugged my son goodbye in my parent's foyer.

I got up and let Bella say goodbye. How she got down on her knees to give that boy a hug was beyond me. I know her belly was getting in the way, but she didn't complain at all. I could never do it, be pregnant I mean.

"Be good okay baby, and make sure to call us on the count down on New Years okay. I love you very much!" She said softly. I hoped she didn't start crying, I don't know if I would be able to keep a hold of myself if she did. I know a week doesn't sound like much, but it is to us. Hell a day away from my little man is enough to make me want to cry.

Nathan said goodbye to both of us as we walked out the door.

I put my arm on her shoulder as I pushed the button to go down the elevator.

"So? Now what?" I asked sadly.

"Hmm. I don't know a week alone with my sexy husband? I'm sure we can figure out something..." She grinned.

**BPOV**

"Don't stop..." Was all I could get out as I pulled Emmett's hair as his head was between my legs.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He mumbled as he continued to lick and suck sinfully with his mouth.

I heard the Emmett's phone ring on the bedside table. Fucking A, no peace: ever. I thought.

"Leave it." He said, but I grabbed it anyway. I sat up, pulling away from him unwillingly. He groaned and let his his forehead into the matress.

"It could be Nate." I told him.

"Hello?"

_"Hello, is Emmett there? This is his boss." _

I held the phone up to him and he took it.

"Emmett Cullen." he said, answering. He got up off the bed, and walked over to the french doors on the other side of the bedroom. He began talking, so I knew our fun that we had just started was probably over. I pulled my shirt down, and got up to find the rest of my clothes that had been scattered across the room as soon as we had gotten home from dropping Nathan off.

"No sir, I'm on vacation." he said harshly, running his hand through his curly hair in frustration. He stood there and listened for a couple of minutes.

"No sir, I told you that I'm not leaving my family again. I didn't take the job thinking that I was going to have to travel all the time and up until about a month ago I didn't have to. So what's going on? Why are you changing everything now, after two years of me working there?" He said angrily. I got up and went over to him and started rubbing his shoulder, trying to calm him down a little.

"Okay. Let me think about it and talk to my wife. And then I will call you back." He said and hung up.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked, worried.

"He wants my to go on another damn trip. This time to Cancun to meet with some people about designing some new resort or something. I'm not gonna fucking do it Bella. I'm not leaving you hear alone again! I won't do it!" He yelled, slamming his hand against the wall in anger.

"Wait, what? Just calm down, your moving to fast for me."

"My boss wants me to leave to go to Cancun for a week. He said that I need to start traveling more because they've had to lay so many people off because of the economy. I would be leaving tomorrow..." He explained, a little more calmly this time.

"Oh." Was all I responded as I sat down on side of the bed.

"I'm not doing it, I don't care if I lose my job. I can find another one. I will not turn into that dad who is never home, away on bussiness. I wont do it."

"Emmett, just think about this. It's only a week you'll be gone. I don't have a job anymore... And if you don't work, what are we gonna do? I don't wanna end up like Rose and Jake. I know that's a little harsh and cruel, but I don't." I explained, thinking of how horribly it would be having to go move in with one of our parents, letting them take care of us.

"Baby..." He said, sitting down beside me and wrapped his arms around me. "I would never let that happen... I could find a new job, an even better one maybe. We have money. We are fine." He comforted.

"But I just don't want to have to be put in that position at all, it's not just worrying about the money, it's also the stress... It's not good for either of us, or Nate for that matter."

"Baby girl, listen to me. Don't worry about anything. How about I tell him no, and see what he says. The worst thing that could happen is that I would get fired, but I don't think that's going to happen. But even if it does, it's still just a job. There's plenty more out there." He said. I thought about it, and he was right. It's just a job. Why should he have to stay somewhere when he's not happy? Why should he have to leave his family if he doesn't want to?

"Call him." I said bluntly. He looked at me for a minute and then smile, dailing the number on his phone.

"Hello sir..." I heard him say as I got up and left the room. I went into the kitchen and started to straighten up a bit. I took the uncooked ham out of the fridge that I was supposed to cook last night, but never got to it because of my wonderful husband who just happens to be the best man in bed ever. I started to preheat the oven when Emmett walked out and sat down at one of the bar stools.

I turn to look at him, smiling. My smile immediately turned to a frown when I saw his face.

"What happened? Is everthing okay?" I asked, going over to him.

"I can't believe he actually did it. He fired me."

Shit. Now what?

* * *

**Like I said, short right. But the next chapter is very long, and is filled with drama... so be prepared. **

**Does anybody want to guess what is going to happen next? Anyone? ****Tell me in a review. And please review, all of you. It makes me happy. :) lol**


	29. Never a Workaholic

**Once, again. Short, and not so sweet. But for you drama lovers, you're gonna love this chapter. **

**Sorry for the mistakes, wrote the chapter quickly. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**EMPOV**

I sat looking at houses for sale on my computer. Bella was asleep, her head on my lap. I couldn't help but wonder what she would think if she woke up at saw me looking at what I was. She'd be upset. Majorly upset.

I loved the city, don't get me wrong. But I would love to live out in the country and raise our kids. The city just isn't a place to be a family. It's a place for work-a-holics. And Bella and I have both proved ourselves to not be, by both getting fired because we don't want to be that stereo typical work-a-holic.

Getting fired was not something I had expected at all. I loved my job, and I loved what I did. But I was not about to sit and become, well... a work-a-holic. I laughed at myself, thinking of how much I kept thinking about that word. But I know who I am, and I know what I want. And the more and more I thought about it, I don't want a city life for me or my family. At least not in what this world is today.

I had already started looking for jobs online in the New York area: Nothing. But we could manage. I wanted to start my own engineer firm anyway, just like my dad had with his law firm, and I knew I could do it. The hard part would be explaining it all to Bella.

"Baby..." Bella mumbled and started moving around to get up. I rubbed her hair, telling her that everything was okay and that she could go back to sleep.

But of course, that wasn't going to happen, and before I could close the laptop she saw what I was looking at.

Shit.

"Emmett... Please tell me that's not what I think it is?" She said, suddenly awake. She sat straight up and looked right at me, staring daggers into the side of my face because I refuse to look at her just yet.

i turned, taking a few deep breaths and grabbed both of her hands, pulling her closer to me.

"Let me explain." I started out, but of course she would I have nothing for it. She snatched her hands up and started to get up off the couch.

"It's is! I can't believe you! You just got fired less than what... Six hours ago and your already looking at houses to move into in another state?" she screamed and stomped off to our bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

This would probably be a whole lot easier if she wasn't pregnant. I thought, but quickly shook the thought out of my head before getting up to go after her. Bella was going to be stubborn no matter what.

I walked down the hallway, opening the door slighty. "Baby..." I called, looking for her.

I found her leaning up against our bathroom counter, looking down at her feet with her arms crossed over her belly.

"Can I please explain without you running off again..." I asked. She looked up at me, rolling her eyes.

"Bella, if you love me: Listen. Just this once, and if you don't like the idea I will never bring the subject up again." I pleaded.

She sighed, grabbing my hands and leading me over to our bed, sitting us down.

"Talk." Was all she said.

"Okay... After we ate and you fell asleep, I started looking for jobs online in this area. There isn't anything, or at least nothing in my field. The economy has hit everyone hard. And nobody is building anything. So I started thinking about stuff. A lot of stuff." I paused, pushing a hair out of her face and smiled at her.

"What if I were to start my own firm? What if we moved somewhere, where ever you wanted, bought a house out in the country that was close enough to a city where I could drive to work, and we started our own life there? Just you, me, nate, and our daughter?" I looked back up at her face and she seemed to really be listening so I continued. "It seems like my whole life I've lived my life with my friends and family close by. Don't get my wrong, I love it, but I would like to be a little more independent. There's this big world out there, and right out of college we moved to the same city our friends live in, just because we felt like it was what people did... let's be different. Baby, I know you don't want to live in a three bedroom loft the rest of your life, and neither do I..."

I stopped, letting her process everything I was saying. She had no emotion on her face, at all. That scared me.

"The more I thought about it, the more I liked it. I love it here, but I don't want to raise my kids in a huge city. I want a yard to for them play in. I want to grow old and sit on the back porch with a beer and watch my grandkids playing in the backyard, you telling them not to climb trees and I argueing with you to let them, because it's what kids do. It's what I never got to do..." I trailed off.

"So that's it?" She said. She scared me, I didn't expect her to speak.

"What do you mean?" I asked and she continued.

"So that's it? We're just supposed to up and move, leave everything we know, and everyone we love behind? How are you sure it's going to be so much different. You said it yourself, the economy's bad right now. How are you going to start your own business if you can't even find a job in one of the biggest cities in the country? What if it doesn't work out?"

Stop with the what if's. I know myself. I can do this." I said with nothing but determination.

"Emmett, I love you. But think with you brain, and not with your heart just this one time please?" She said angrily.

"Your scared." I said blankly. Looking away.

"Excuse me?" she whispered, I had caught her off gaurd with that statement.

"Your scared, we wouldn't be having this arguement if we you weren't. Your scared to change, your scared to try something new."

"Of course I'm scared!" She yelled. "Emmett, I'm almost seven months pregnant, neither of us have jobs, and you want us to pick up and start all over! That's not how reality works?"

"Have a little faith in me... In us. We. Can. Do. This. You're just too stubborn and scared to try."

"Well lets say we did do this, lets say we found a house, picked up and moved. What would people say, what would your parents say? What would our friends say. They would think we were crazy?" She reasoned.

"Fuck people. Alls I need is you right beside me, that's all I have ever need, and will ever need! With you I can do anything..."

"Emmett..." She whispered, grabbing my hand and sqeezing it.

"Will you think about it for me, please? We wouldn't be moving tomorrow... I just would like to live my life without regretting something that I should have done, or could I have done. I would like to be happy."

Fine. I'll think about it." Was all she said before getting up and walking out f the bedroom door angrily.

Well that didn't go like I had planned...

* * *

**Bella's point of view will be coming soon... And before you start asking, this stress is not going to put her into early labor. Been there, done that. lol**

**I have been planning this ever since I started this story, and I know what I'm doing with it. So please don't leave mean reviews/pms telling me that I'm ruining the story, and that I'm stupid for making it end this way. Because I will just tell you to shove it.**

**Anyway... Please please please review! I will try and answer any questions that you have, and there should be another chapter up very soon. :)**


	30. Here Goes Nothing

**Sorry for the small delay in not updating, i have had major writer's block... I finally had some inspiration while I was sitting in the waiting room while my mom was in surgery. I grabbed some napkins and wrote the whole chapter on them. lol So be thankful for napkins, because they are what they got you this chapter. haha **

**Enjoy. :) **

* * *

**BPOV**

It had been a couple of days since I had found Emmett on his computer looking at houses in different parts of the country. I had attempted to avoid him, failing miserably sometimes, which eventually started another argument between us. And then other times, it seemed like he just didn't care. I was getting this reaction more and more from him every day, and it was really starting to get to me. I hated fighting with him, especially since we were both so stubborn, and refused to give into each other.

Because Nate was with Emmett's parents until after new years, it was more awkward in the loft than I think it had ever been before. You could cut the tension with a knife.

Neither of us had anyone to pretend like everything was okay in front of since he was gone, and we didn't have anyone to take care of or give our attention too, so all the attention we had, was going to... well... the two of us. Which wasn't a good thing at the moment.

With that thought, I began to think about how we hadn't even really been in the same room for the past couple of days unless it was in passing, and that was what started all of our arguments, so I was starting to avoid leaving the room I was in all together, and I was pretty sure Emmett felt the same way.

The only time we really we're together was at night when we crawled into bed, and the only reason I hadn't kicked him out yet was because when we first moved in together years ago, we always promised each other that we would never let one, or the other, sleep in the "dog house," so to speak. The only time I had ever thought about that changing, was when everything happened with that Tanya girl Emmett had hooked up with, and I didn't even want to start thinking about that subject, it normally just upset me even more.

Thankfully I didn't have to, because right then, Emmett opened the door to our bedroom, hesitating at the entrance for a minute and then started taking steps toward me.

I was curled up in bed with Buddy at my side, making it look like I was watching re-runs of Beverly Hills, 90210. When really I was just thinking about everything that was on my mind. Little did I know, that list was about to get a whole lot longer.

I sat up, readjusting myself to be more comfortable, as Emmett handed me his cell phone. He mouthed Jake, and sat down on the edge of the bed at my feet, looking down at the floor. I thought briefly to myself why Jacob was calling Em instead on me before greeting him.

"Bells!" I heard Jake's deep voice chuckle on the other end of the line. Before I could say anything else, he started in.

"I have something to talk to you about, if you'll let me..."

"Go on." I encouraged, running everything through my head that he could possibly want to talk to me about.

"Well I guess you know that Rose, Sydney, and I are with Billy. And by the way, I'm sorry for not telling you about that, I'll explain everything later. But back to what I was talking about..." He said, talking a huge breath, and then releasing it a little to dramatically. "Charlie is with us, you know hanging out with us for the holidays and stuff. We were all wondering if maybe you and Emmett would want to fly out here and spend New Years with us, I know that Nathan is with Julian and Nikki, so I thought you guys might want a little vacation for a couple of days?" He sounded so afraid as he explained his situation, and I couldn't help but want to laugh at how scared he was, but that thought quickly left my mind as I really registered what he was asking me.

Not three seconds later, I could feel my face turning beat red with anger, and I could feel Emmett shift on the bed, as if he was kind of moving away from me a little.

"Jacob Black." I growled into the phone, and imagined him wincing away from the phone as I said his name like that. He knew he was in trouble now. "I haven't spoken to Charlie in years! And the last time we did, we didn't end it on a good note. Also, the fact that you would even want to put a 6 month pregnant woman through that kind of stress, and on a plane for fuck sakes? My God! It just makes me want to cut your balls off, and feed them to those legendary wolves you have up there!" I yelled, not knowing what else to do, and also knowing that I would feel bad for doing it later. But I didn't really care at the moment, it made me feel good, and that's all I was worried about right now.

"Bella, just hear me out..." He pleaded. I let him continue, still satisfied with the way I had talked to him a few seconds earlier.

"Charlie has really cleaned up in the past few years. He hasn't since before your wedding, he's really become dedicated to his job, and he's found himself a real nice girl. Although sue and him refuse to admit that they are together, you can tell just by looking at them how much they care for each other."

"What's your point Jacob?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"My point is, he's happy Bells. Really and truly happy, but there's something missing, and everyone can see it. That's you. He want's to start over with you, he wants to make it up to you. He feels so bad that he did all those things to you for all those years..." He explained.

I thought about everything he was spilling out into the phone, looking at Emmett, and knowing at that moment that why Jake had called Em first instead of me. He had wanted to convince Emmett first, so that he didn't have to work so hard to convince me to come up there.

And he knew that it would work, because he knew that as much Emmett hated Charlie, he also hated that I had never had a real father figure. He felt like it was partly his fault because of everything that had happened between the three of us right before Nate was born. As much as I tried to tell him that Charlie and I had problems way before he ever met me, he still felt guilty about the whole thing.

I processed all of this through my head for a couple of minutes before looking at Emmett, seeing looking straight at me with nothing but hope in his eyes.

"Bella?" Jacob questioned, wondering if I was even still there.

"Fine. Damn it. Fine. We'll come up there, but if it doesn't work out, I really will feed you to the wolves." I said, looking over at Emmett, who had a small smile on his face.

Here goes nothing, i thought. Before standing up and getting my suitcase out of our huge walk in closet.

* * *

**Just to make all of this clear, it's December 28th, three days since Christmas, and two since they dropped Nate off. **

**Reviews make me happy. :)**


	31. How Wonderful Life Is

**Here it is... A chapter a lot of you have been wanting for weeks now. Sorry it took so long, but it's a little longer than most of my chapters, so that should make up for it. **

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**EMPOV**

Everything was happening so quickly. Bella and I had both lost our jobs in less than a month, and now I was wanting to move somewhere else, somewhere very different than what we we're accustomed too.

After mine and Bella's fight about all of this a few days ago, I had thought briefly that I was a huge dumb ass, and a crazy lunatic, but quickly let that out of my head, sticking to my decision. I wanted a better life for me and my growing family, and this was just one of the many stepping stones to making it happen.

Jake had called, interupting my constant thoughts about the subject I was on, and explained what was going on between him and his family. He also explained the situation with Charlie, and how he really wanted to make right with Bella.

At first I was adamant about not flying over there. I wasn't Charlie's biggest fan, and vice versa, but it hurt me sometimes how Bella really didn't have either one of her parents with her, growing up and now.

Sure Renee kept in touch, but Bella was always so much more mature than Renee, and I think that distanced their relationship a lot when she was a kid.

So after some convincing from Jake, him even going as far to say that he got Rose to check with the local doctor to make sure that Bella was okay to fly in her condition, I agreed. I had warned him that it probably wouldn't be that easy with Bella, convincing her I mean, which he said he knew.

Much to both of our surprise, she agreed almost automatically. But still managed to get in one or two threat in towards Jacob, letting him know that if things didn't go his way, it was his ass getting blamed, and his ass only.

After she agreed, she told me to book the first flight to Port Angeles for both of us, and that she would pack. Although I told her that the first flight left in an hour and a half, and we would never be ready. She was ready of course, packing five day's of clothes for herself, while I just threw some clothes into a bag, knowing that whatever I needed I could buy.

On our way to the airport, she called Nikki, letting her know what we we're doing. We both got to talk to Nate, just briefly though, because he complained that we were interupting him while he helped his "pop" make dinner. She also called Alice, and then Edward, who thankfully agreed to stop by the loft later and pick up buddy to take him over to his and Vics place. They were all suprised to say the least about the trip, but didn't ask many questions, which I think we both were greatful for.

And that is how we ended up on a plane at seven at night, going someplace Bella hadn't been in years, and a place that I had only ever been once in my life. And someplace where we had no idea where we were going to stay, or how long we were going to be there.

Maybe we were crazy? I thought to myself, chuckling softly.

Bella nudged me after a while.

"What?" She asked. Although we weren't really on the best of terms at the moment, she still was too nosy to not ask me what I was laughing at. Which made me start laughing even more, because that made me think of who she got that said nosyness from: Alice.

I explained to her what was going on, which had her cracking up at me in no time. It didn't matter that she was probably laughing at me because I was rediculous, and a little stupid, all's that mattered was that I had gotten her laughing again.

_What a cheeseball I've turned into. _I thought, which got me grinning widely.

"Now what?" She asked, letting her giggles die down.

"I love you."

"What?" She questioned, sort of stunned by my bluntness.

"I said I love you, more than life itself. And I'm sorry for stressing you out, I know I have been. I just want a better life for us, and if it means moving, and finding new jobs, and all of that shit, then that's okay. I hope you will agree with me sooner or later, I just feel like living in some big city while raising our family isn't the best thing for us. I will try as long as it takes to get you to see that." I declared.

"Emmett..." She started, not really knowing what to say because I had shocked her so.

"I just wanted you to know that Bella, I don't know what else to say, other than that. And that life with you is so wonderful, but I want what's best for us, and where we are living right now isn't. Can you understand that?"

"I love you too." She whispered, and slowly grabbed my hand, linking her fingers into mine. She looked up at me through her long lashes and gave me a timid smile, letting me know that she was sorry.

"Awe, come here." I bellowed, and grabbed her into a huge hug. She giggled inside of me.

I saw an old lady smiling at me as I hugged Bella.

"Hold on to him honey." The woman said, making Bella turn around and look to see where the noise is coming from. She smiled sweetly when she saw the lady. "I wish this is oaf would say things to me like that to make my heart melt." She laughed, pointing at her snoring husband in the seat beside her.

We both chuckled at her, and Bella telling her that she wasn't letting go of me anytime soon. Which put the biggest shit eating grin on my face I think I have ever had.

After a while, Bella dosed off, which gave me time to grab my laptop and continue to look at houses. I was curious as to a certain location, so I typed it in the browser, just to see what came up.

"Where is that? That's ones very pretty." Bella commented sleepily. I jumped and closed the computer slightly, not letting her see the location.

"And why would you like to know?" I asked smiling.

"I don't know, I told you I was thinking about it. I have, and I was thinking that there's no harm in looking."

I smiled brightly, and pulled her into yet another hug.

"Looking though Em, just looking." She warned.

"Thank you beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"So where was it? The house that you were looking at I mean?"

"Oh, uh..." Thankfully I didn't have to finish because the pilot came on the telling us to buckle up, and that we would be arriving soon.

I couldn't believe that it had already been five hours on the plane, it didn't seem like it, and I wasn't tired at all. Although with the time difference, it was only about nine in Port Angeles, which really wasn't that bad. I just hoped I didn't get jet lag tomorrow.

After getting off the plane, picking up our baggage, and getting something to eat from one of the overpriced restaurants in the small airport we we're ready to leave.

"Holy fucking shit." I stated, as I walked outside. It was snowing lightly, and looks like it had been for a long time. Everything was covered with half a foot of snow. At that moment I thank God for snow plows, and less traffic in less populated areas. This would be a cluster fuck in New York.

"Welcome to Washington..." Bella mumbled under her breath. "Just another disadvantage to living or traveling here, the pilots are retards and don't care about the safety of other, so that will fly in any kind of weather. Stupid pricks..."

I laughed at her bad attitude, I could tell she still hated the cold, even if she was in another state.

I was going to comment on it, but we heard a loud, obnocious honking, which both made us look up.

The old, beat up truck pulled up right to the curb.

"Your limo has arrived madam." Jake said through the window at Bella, making her laugh.

"Hey, what about me!" I asked, which granted me a playful slap from Bella, and a deep chuckle from Jake.

"Jacob, what the hell! I can't believe this old thing is still running!" She cheered. Wiping her glove covered had on the side of it, letting some snow fall off it as she did.

"Yeah, well, dad's truck had snow chains on it, and mine didn't. I took the one with snow chains, not wanting to take a chance of having to pull over at a motel because of the snow or something and having to stay in the room with you two horn dogs."

I chuckled lightly, while throwing our bags in the back of the truck, and hoping to myself that the snow was cold enough so it didn't get to them on the drive home.

"Ha, yeah right Jake. We're old. We have times schedules for sex now? Didn't you hear?" Bella kidded, or at least I thought she was. I would hate for her to think that we didn't have sex enough, although it was kind of hard when you have one kid, another on the way, and a demanding job. We we're lucky if we got it in to our busy schedules a couple times a week, and that was pushing it.

Stuff like this is what I was trying to change, I wanted more time with my wife. Alone.

"I'll believe that shit when I see it." He commented, making Bella sigh to herself as she tried to manage getting up in the truck.

That said it all. She felt like I had lost it. I could tell by that one little sigh that she thought are sex life had become quickies, and missionary. I almost wanted to cry out in pain...

_Emmett Mccarty was never in bed too little, maybe too much, but never too little_... well up until now at least.

"Emmett, dude. Hello? Are you even listening to me?" Jacob broke my train of thought that was already putting me into a deep depression.

"Huh, what?"

"Dude, get with the program. Bells and I were talking about where you were gonna stay when we got to La Push. You could stay at Billy's of course, but were kind of full. Charlie's I know is out of the question, for now at least. So I offered Bella our barn out by the woods if you wanted, so you didn't have to stay in that shabby hotel in forks. The only one in town, you would think they could at least make so it's not so outdated..." He complained. I was still stuck on the barn thing thought.

"What the hell Jake? Your barn?" I gasped, we might be willing to stay a lot of places, but a barn?

"Oh." He laughed out loud, feeling stupid. "You've never been here, right. Well when I left for college, Billy decided to use the money that he was saving from feeding me to fix up this old barn that's on our property. I guess I was eating more than I thought, because he got the thing finished and payed for in three year. It's like a brand new house in there. That's where Rose and I are gonna stay when we eventually get everything unpacked and stuff, but Billy enjoys the company in the house, and we would rather wait until after the holidays to start moving all the boxes in, right now they are stacked up in the garage, so you wouldn't have to worry about them getting in your way, the place is perfect." He explained.

"Oh, yeah. Cool. Great." I said, still off in my thoughts about the sex thing.

I thought about them for a while, almost the whole ride there while Bella and Jacob caught up.

It wasn't until he pulled off the highway that I started to pay attention to where Bella had grown up.

"It hasn't changed at all, it's just like I remembered it." Bella exclaimed, almost cheerfully. I was glad that seeing her and Jakes home brought back good memories. Although I was a little jealous that I didn't know her back then, from what everyone's told me, she was THE girl that everybody wanted. Not that she isn't now. It would just be nice to see her before Alice got to her, when she was so naturally in her element, and so carefree. Kinda of like she was the night I first met her, that fearless teenage girl who was ready and willing to concore anything the world threw at her.

I wondered briefly what had changed her into this worry wort that she was today, hoping that it wasn't me.

"Where here." Jacob said, shutting off the engine, and getting out. I stepped out, and helped Bella out of the truck.

"Daddy!" I heard a little voice scream.

"Baby girl, what are you doing up so late, huh?" Called Jacob, as he grabbed Sydney up into his arms and spinning her around a couple of times before going into the house.

I was a little jealous of Jake, even though he was broke and living with his dad, he seemed to have everything thing in order, his priorities set, and he was happy. I wondered what I was doing with my life, why it seemed to be so complicated.

"Are you coming?" Bella asked expectantly, breaking my thought. I looked up at her. Her hair had snow in it, and she had her hand on her swollen belly that was covered by her massive snow coat. The soft porch light made it look like she was glowing in the night.

I gave her a smile and nodded.

"That's what I'm doing with my life." I said to myself a little giddy, as I headed to door.

We got into to the warm house and greeted everybody, we didn't stay long though, as it was almost eleven, and everybody was ready for bed.

Jacob handed us the keys to Billy's truck and told us to use it to get out to the barn. He gave us instructions about the keys under the door mat, and how to turn everything on, saying that we should probably start a fire so that it wasn't so cold while the heat got to working.

"Let me drive, please? I know where I'm going." Bella asked, I sighed and threw her the keys, getting in.

The drive was less than a couple of minutes, concidering the barn was just a half a mile in the back field of the house. I was glad belle drove though, I would have now know where the small path began toward it began with all this snow on the ground.

I went to turn the heat and electricity on, while Bella carried everything inside.

"It's fucking cold." I stated, coming in and stomping my boots off.

"No kidding." She giggle. She was already sitting over by the fireplace, where she had started a small fire. I looked around at the inside of the barn as I made my way over to her.

It was nice inside, newly refurbished, with what looked like a small bedroom and bath downstairs, and a ladder up to what I could only assume was a loft with another bedroom upstairs.

"Aweee, Emmett. You didn't take your boots off." Bella wined. I laughed at her, and looked down at my boots. Obviously the stomping hadn't helped, because there was still snow pilled at the tops of them where my pants hit.

I picked up a piece that was clean, and threw it lightly at her.

"Emmett!" She laughed, picking it up at throwing it right back at me. It landed right in my crotch area.

"Oh now your gonna get it." I threatened playfully and pounced on her, giving her kisses all over her body while I tickled her.

Those playful kissing quickly turned into something else, and before either of us knew what we were doing, we we're humping and groping each other on the hard floor like a couple of teenagers.

"Wait... Stop... Bella." I said breathlessly. She moaned, and but continued to try and get my shirt off, while kissing any part of skin she could get to.

"The floors fine, it's not gonna hurt me." I hadn't even thought about the floor until then, but now I felt like an even bigger ass.

"No... Bella, wait. I need to talk to you about something..." I pleaded, begging her to stop against my better judgement.

"Can it just wait until after, please. I've miss you so damn much..." She moaned into my neck.

"Fuck it." I decided, and started to remove what was left of my shirt, and ground my hips into her in a way that should be illegal.

Our sex life obviously wasn't that bad if she was acting like this, so I told myself it could wait until later.

* * *

**Ohhhhh. Sex by the fireplace. ) hahaha. If your nice and leave me a lot of reviews, I'll leave you a little one shot before the next chapter. **

**Anyways, off the sex subject. I hope you all captured Emmett's perspective on all of this... And I hope I captured it in my writing as well. Review if you want me to continue where I left off in the next chapter. :) **


	32. Anybody Out There?

**So… I'm back! I have no excuse, but I do sincerely apologize for not sticking with my fans like I should have. I've finally gotten to a point in my life ****where everything is settled enough so I can start writing again, but before I do I just want to know if anyone is still out there and if you are still interested in this story? If so, will ya'll do me a favor and please review. It would give me some motivation to get some new chapters out or something. I'm open to any new ideas, lashings for leaving for a year, and anything else you want to throw my way. **

**-Teamemmett001**


End file.
